Mark of the Beast
by aliendroid
Summary: Long ago a deal was made. The terms set generations ago. Now the time to collect has arrived! There are two new professors at Eden College and they're looking for two specific boys that bare the "mark of the beast". Ciel and Alois each bare one such mark. What secrets lay waiting to be discovered about their families? What exactly do the new professors want? Seba/Ciel Claude/Alois
1. Part 1 Ch 1: The New Professors

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hello, I'm aliendroid and this is my first Kuroshitsuji fic (but not my first fan fic). I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Plot: In the lust for power a deal was made. The terms set generations ago. Now the time to collect has arrived! There are two new professors at Eden College and they're looking for two specific boys, boys that bare the "mark of the beast". Ciel bares one such mark, and so does Alois. What secrets lay waiting to be discovered about their families? And what exactly do the new professors want from them?**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ****Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 1: The New Professors_

Heavy grey clouds hung in the sky as students filtered from the dormitories to their classes. Deep blue eyes scanned the crowds as he walked. It appeared that it was going to be another uneventful day at Eden. When Ciel was told he was going to be attending the prestigious private school he hadn't expected the days to be so dull. Tradition reigned supreme at this school, and he wasn't exactly one for standing on such needless ceremony.

"Ciel!" Pausing Ciel waited for the owner of the voice that called to him to catch up to him. Alois Trancy, a blonde with electric blue eyes, was Ciel's roommate. They also had a similar status; both were the heirs of their father's titles, Earls. Another similarity was that both their families ruled the underworld, controlling the shadows and making sure they didn't interfere with the everyday life of the country. "Did you hear?" Alois asked as he reached Ciel.

"Hear what?" Ciel asked in return. He hated it when people asked such vague questions. He wondered why people couldn't just get to the point! Why must they dodge around what they were trying to get at?

Alois smiled, he knew about Ciel's irritation with dodging and he liked to exploit it. "We're getting two new teachers!" he finally said after a moment of watching Ciel's impatient expression.

"Oh?" Ciel tried the best he could to seem interested. "I wasn't aware that any of the professors had left."

"It was a sudden transfer," Alois said with a wave of his hand as they continued towards the main building. "Anyways the new professors will be teaching Classic Literature and Art History. Kind of makes you wonder what they're like, right?"

"No it doesn't," Ciel answered plainly. He could care less what the professors were like. Any teacher was just like the next. What was the point of getting excited about something as mundane as a new one? Ciel just couldn't see the merit in such a triviality.

Alois frowned at Ciel's reaction. "You really are a wall flower aren't you?" he suddenly asked.

Narrowed dark blue eyes turned on Alois. "What does my reluctance at social events have to do with this?" Ciel demanded.

"Nothing," Alois chirped before skipping on ahead. "Hurry it up or you'll be late."

Ciel didn't respond to the blonde and continued at his present pace. He knew that he wouldn't be late so there was no reason to suddenly rush. As he walked he pondered why he seemed so detached from the rest of his classmates. Was it because of the position his family held? But if that was the case he should be able to at least relate to Alois, which he did not. Was it because he had higher scores than the others of his age? He doubted it. If they were really such petty people he felt sorry for them. Could it because of his own personality? Ciel didn't see anything wrong with him so he couldn't understand how that could be it.

Turning a corner deep in thought he collided with another person. "Ah sorry," he quickly said has he helped to collect the papers that had fallen.

"No it was my fault." At the refined voice Ciel looked up into deep red eyes. A strange smile was playing across the man's lips as he looked at Ciel. "Are you alright?"

Ciel blinked several times before he realized the man had asked him a question. "Yes I'm fine," he responded as he stood up and handed him the papers he had collected. "I haven't seen you before."

"I'm the new Classic Literature professor," the man said. Ciel's eyes widened. "The name is Sebastian Michaelis, and you are?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," he answered as if in a daze.

"Ciel," Sebastian repeated his name, rolling it on his tongue as if it was something precious. The sound caused a small shiver to run down Ciel's spine. "I do believe you are in my class first period."

"Yes I am," Ciel answered.

"Then let us go," Sebastian offered as he stepped aside indicating for Ciel to walk alongside him. Silently he nodded and fell into step with the teacher. As they walked Ciel stole glances over at the tall teacher. He had raven black hair and a milky complexion. Ciel had to admit the man was quite the looker. Realizing his thoughts he blushed and focused his eyes forward. What was he doing finding another man attractive?

Sebastian smirked as he caught the sight of Ciel's blush but didn't let on that he noticed. The younger boy's black hair, porcelain skin, cupid bow lips, and blue eyes all combined to make quite the picture. Still Sebastian's gaze repeatedly returned to Ciel's right eye and each time it did his eyes narrowed slightly. Even though he couldn't see it he knew it was there. He could feel it calling out to him and it angered him that it was being covered.

"Where here," Ciel said as they reached the door.

"It seems we are," Sebastian responded. "I am sorry for running into you, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Ciel answered with a light blush. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous around this man. It was like he was overly conscious of him, which was just weird.

"Hurry and take your seat," Sebastian instructed.

Ciel nodded and hurried up the aisle to his assigned seat next to Alois. The blonde boy was frowning at him as he sat down. "I thought you didn't care about the new professor?" he accused.

"I don't," Ciel returned with a bite to his words. "I bumped into him in the hall. After realizing we were headed in the same direction we walked together. That's all."

"Sure," Alois drawled before turning his attention to the front of the classroom. "He sure is attractive."

"You must be kidding," Ciel scoffed. "He's a man."

"So?" Alois asked. "You can't seriously be so narrow minded in today's age?"

"I'm not," Ciel denied. "But you shouldn't deal out such compliments so flippantly."

"Who says it was flippant?" Alois demanded.

"Okay if we could cease with the conversations," Sebastian called from the front of the class. "Hello class, my name is Sebastian Michaelis and I'll be the new professor for Classic Literature. I look forward to getting to know all of you." Ciel might have just been imaging it but he could have sworn that Sebastian's eyes had been looking at him as he said that.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois sighed as he walked out of his first period class. It wasn't his imagination; the new teacher most definitely seemed to be watching Ciel very closely. Sure his observation was covert but it was still there. Alois just couldn't understand it! What was so interesting about a wall flower like Ciel? Perhaps he had done something when they first met to garner the new teacher's interest.

As Alois walked down the hallway to his second period class, Art History, he remembered that they had a second new teacher. With a new found spring in his step he skipped to the class and opened the door. Instantly he was met with a man that held a similar air about him as Professor Michaelis. The only real difference between the two was that this one was wearing glasses and had golden or yellow eyes.

"Are you coming in?" the man asked with a voice devoid of all emotion.

Alois snapped out of the small daze he had found himself in. "Ah yeah," he said walking into the room and heading towards his seat. Maybe he was just imaging it but the teacher's eyes seemed to be following him intently. Shaking the thought aside he turned and smiled at the professor. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

The man didn't seem ruffled by his haughty attitude. "Claude Faustus," he said as he nudged his glasses up with a finger. "And you are?"

"I'm Alois, Alois Trancy," Alois answered with a cocky tone.

"Alois," Claude repeated the name, and the sound of his name leaving the older man's lips caused a shiver to run down Alois' spine. The tone was nearly seductive, definitely not a tone a teacher would use when calling a student's name. "Please sit up correctly in your seat," Claude added.

"What?" Alois asked. He was a little surprised by the teacher's sudden change in tone.

"Sit up properly," Claude repeated.

Alois narrowed his eyes and stuck out just the tip of his tongue. Looking away from the teacher Alois didn't catch the narrowing of Claude's eyes. Being denied the sight of it had caused a slight rise in his temper. The mere idea that Alois would try and hide it was irritating, even if it had been an order from his father. Claude didn't have time to dwell on his distaste of the lack of visual confirmation because student's started to filter into the classroom.

Pulling his eyes away from the blonde Claude addressed the rest of the class, "Welcome. I am Claude Faustus and I'll be taking over this class from today on." His yellow eyes moved back to Alois and he said, "I'm looking forward to the next year with all of you."

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel walked slowly through the halls to the exit. The day had been, well for lack of a better term, weird. First there was the meeting with the new Classic Literature professor, Sebastian Michaelis. After that was the strange Art History professor, Claude Faustus. If the way Professor Michaelis had spoke to him was odd then the way Professor Faustus spoke to Alois was downright unnerving. Of course it seemed no one noticed the peculiar behavior of the two new teachers. Perhaps it was just him than, and there was nothing wrong. Was he looking for something that wasn't really there? It wouldn't be the first time Ciel had chased a rainbow only to find nothing.

Releasing a heavy sigh Ciel stepped out of the old building and headed across the courtyard towards the dormitories. He would just have to put the day's happenings behind him. There was no purr in Professor Michaelis' voice has he called his name. Professor Faustus had not looked at Alois like a dessert waiting to be eaten. No, there was nothing in the new professors' behavior that would indicate the slightest interest in either him or his roommate. He was imagining it, all of it.

Ciel's hand came up and covered his right eye. Was he also imagining the way Professor Michaelis seemed to be concentrating on his eye? _'Does he know?_' Ciel felt his breath hitch and his heart rate quicken with fear at the thought. Picking up his pace Ciel ran the rest of the way to the dormitory and to his room. Rushing to the bathroom he pried his eyelid apart gently and with a practiced ease popped out a colored contact lens.

There staring back at him was his true reflection, his real right eye. It was no longer the dark blue of his other eye but a deep purple with a pentagram scared into the iris. The Faustian Contract was what his father had called it once. Ciel had overheard a conversation he didn't understand. All he did know was that whatever this symbol meant it wasn't good.

Why had he been born with it? What purpose did it serve? Why would his family demand it to be covered, never to be revealed to outsiders? Ciel didn't have the answers to his questions, and something told him it would be a long time before he did.

"Ciel!" Alois' voice broke Ciel out of his thoughts. Quickly he placed the contact back into his eye, and left the bathroom. "Ah there you are," Alois smiled at him in a mischievous way.

"What do you want now?" Ciel asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't want to put up with his roommate's games this evening.

Alois pouted, feigning injury to Ciel's curt words. "Can a roommate not request a moment of the other's time?"

"No," Ciel stated bluntly. "I have to study, so do not bother me tonight."

Alois frowned as the raven haired teen moved to one of the desk within the room. Shrugging his shoulders Alois went into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking at himself in the mirror he slowly stuck out his tongue until a golden pentagram was revealed.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian frowned as he watched Ciel walk across the campus courtyard, pointedly keeping to the pathways and avoiding the grass. "Soon Ciel, very soon," Sebastian whispered in the empty classroom. Ciel's hand came up to cover his right eye and Sebastian smiled, he couldn't wait to unveil the precious gem hidden there. The knowledge that it was being kept from his sight was disgusting. "Do they think to hinder me by keeping it hidden?" he asked no one with edged wrath in his voice.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself." Sebastian turned and glared at Claude as he closed the classroom door behind him.

"So, you are here too," Sebastian sighed. "The Trancy boy, correct?" he asked turning back to the window.

Claude's eyes narrowed at the dismissive tone Sebastian used to address Alois. "He's far superior to that short boy," Claude returned as he came to stand beside the other Professor.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "I highly doubt that. I've waited a long time for Ciel," he stated.

"As I have for Alois," Claude finished.

They looked at each other, their eyes glowing a pinkish red for a brief moment before they turned to continue watching the two boys cross the courtyard. It wouldn't be long now. Soon the pledge would be completed and they would have their prize. The hour was swiftly growing nearer. The time to collect was upon them.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So? What do you all think? This is my first time writing for this fandom, so please go easy on me.**

**Voice: Please review and tell her what you think?**


	2. Part 1 Ch 2: The Librarian

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**So I have found myself with a bit of extra time. Due to this I am going to start on this chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 2: The Liberian's Warning_

Ciel sighed as he looked at the report he had been typing for nearly an hour now. His frustration level had been slowly rising since he had sat down and began the paper, and now it was threatening to boil over. The project would have been simple, if Professor Faustus would allow them to use the internet for research. Sadly that was not the case. The new Art History professor had given specific instructions that all references were to come from credited books on the subject. Too bad for Ciel, nineteenth century art was not very high on his desired reading list.

Professor Faustus had been kind in that each student could pick his own style of art from the era to report on. Ciel had chosen Impressionism, the artistic style that captured the "truth" of the lifestyle of that time. Ciel felt this seemed more like something he could understand than perhaps Romanticism, which was not something Ciel could understand even with all the help of every book on the subject. Still Ciel had a lot of research to do on this, then, new art style. The biggest part of the report though was the comparison of European nineteenth century art too American nineteenth century art, apparently there was a difference. From what Ciel could tell the main difference between European Impressionist artwork and American Impressionist artwork was the chosen scenery and locations.

"Alois," Ciel called over to his roommate, who was also working on his own report. If Ciel remembered right Alois had chosen Photography as his area of study for the report.

"What?" Alois asked looking up from the book he was skimming through, a pen held lightly between his fingers.

Ciel gathered up his laptop, notebooks, and pens and highlighters. "I'm going to the Library," he said moving to the door.

"Oh wait!" Alois exclaimed as he jumped from his bed and rushed to his desk. "Could you hand this in for me? It's due today."

Ciel frowned at the book held out to him. Turning his disapproving gaze to the blonde teen Ciel asked, "Why didn't you return it earlier when you got your materials for the paper?"

Alois had the decency to look embarrassed, though his voice held no such humility, "Oh I was thinking about Professor Claude."

"Fine," Ciel ground out grabbing the book and slipping it into his bag. With another long sigh the shorter boy left the room and headed down the hallway. As he walked through the hallways he could hear the voices of his dorm mates talking. Some were discussing the projects assigned to them in class, others what to do during the upcoming holiday. Most though were discussing the two new professors.

"He's so strange," one student whispered as he passed by Ciel. "I mean what kind of guy has such long hair?"

"And such a color to dye it, bright red!" the other student of the pair added.

Ciel frowned at the statement but continued on. Perhaps they were speaking about someone they knew outside of the school. He couldn't recall anyone within the grounds of Eden College that had long bright red hair. Then again he didn't pay attention to most people. Still he was sure he would notice such a flamboyant hair color.

Shaking of the clip of the conversation Ciel continued outside of the building and across the grounds. He made sure to keep to the walkways, no point in drawing unwanted attention by break a rule, no matter how ridiculous the rule may be. Walking directly to the Library Ciel went straight up to the desk and asked, "Where can I find reference books on nineteenth century art, specifically Impressionism?"

"A popular subject today." Ciel's blue eyes turned up and looked at the man he did not recognize, his eyes widening as he took in his appearance. He was wearing a long red coat over black pants, a red vest, and a white shirt. He had yellow-green eyes and wore glasses. But that wasn't what caught Ciel's attention; no it was the long bright red hair that hung loosely around the man. The longer Ciel looked the more he pondered whether or not the person in front of him was really a man or not. "Hmm, let's see I think Will just pulled up that section." The man's, as Ciel finally decided it was a man in front of him, fingers flew across the keyboard and said, "Section 709 for historical art and art areas."

"Thank you Mr-" Ciel let his words hang hoping to learn this new Librarian's name. He also took not that this man had mentioned another new face, a Will.

"Grell, Grell Sutcliff," the redhead grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Sutcliff," Ciel said before moving away and heading towards the 700's section. He quickly scanned them until he came upon the portion labeled 709, and then he set to finding materials that would help him in writing his essay.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Yellow-green eyes narrowed behind black square frames as the wearer watched Ciel Phantomhive write down notes and copy pages from reference only books. The boy seemed healthy enough, no signs of injury. Still he had to keep an eye on the boy, especially if he bore the Faustian Contract. The other target, Alois Trancy, had been in earlier and had also appeared unharmed. Both still registered as human and had their souls intact. He was starting to wonder if these two boys really were the targets of those two.

Needing to confirm contact with the target the man moved forward and stopped at Ciel's side. "Are you finding everything all right?" he asked.

Ciel jumped slightly, surprise clear on his face. He looked up at the man, blinking several times before answering, "Yes I am. Mr. Sutcliff helped me earlier."

"I see," he said. "I, William T. Spears along with Grell Sutcliff, am the new librarian. Please come to me if you have any questions or are in search of any specific books."

William watched as Ciel slowly took him in. As the young teen studied him he too observed the other. He noted that one of Ciel's eyes, the right one, seemed to have a contact lens in place. Of course this minor detail would not have been noticeable to a person, but to him it was. William's eyes narrowed a fraction as he considered the purpose of it. Could the boy have a sight disparity in that one eye? No there was no record of such a thing. Then what was the purpose?

As William observed him Ciel got a good overview of the man. He was tall, easily six foot, had black hair, and the same yellow-green eyes behind thick framed glasses as the other new face. Ciel privately considered if the two new librarians were related, it would account for the rare matching eye color. Unlike Grell though William was appropriately dressed and didn't stand out amongst the crowd.

"Ciel," the teen's attention was taken from his observation at the sound of Professor Michaelis' voice calling him.

"Professor?" Ciel asked standing as the man reached the table he was seated at. "Is something wrong?"

Sebastian smiled down at him before shaking his head slightly, "No, nothing is wrong. I just noticed you over here and thought I would come over and see if you are okay. You did take a rather nasty fall this morning."

Ciel repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the cheery concern. "I'm fine Professor-"

"Sebastian," he cut in. Ciel lifted an eyebrow and the teacher elaborated, "Please just call me Sebastian."

"Um," Ciel hesitated. It wasn't right to address a professor by his first name, but if the man insisted. "I'm fine… Sebastian, please don't worry about it."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "I see. Then I will put it out of my mind. Hello," he said turning to William as if he had seen him for the first time, "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, the new Classic Literature professor. You must be one of the new Librarians."

"Yes I am," William answered with a good natured tone. "I'm William T. Spears."

The two smiled at each other and shook hands. As Ciel watched the exchange he wondered why he got the notion of two rivals facing off. They were smiling, and their voices were even polite, so why the strange hostile feeling. Ciel tried to brush it off as nonsense but couldn't, the sensation was far too strong. "Profe-" Ciel caught himself, "Sebastian, can you please explain to me something?"

Sebastian's red eyes turned back to Ciel and this time they were truly smiling. That was when it clicked with Ciel, though their tones and expressions had been open their eyes had been cold and closed off. "Of course, what is it?" Sebastian asked taking the seat beside Ciel and leaning over his shoulder.

"It's about the lecture you gave today," Ciel started.

William turned and left, but didn't go far. From a nearby section of the Library he watched as the two conversed. He noted that Sebastian's attention would continually return to Ciel's right eye, and he seemed to touch the boy more often than needed. When Sebastian rose from his seat and said goodbye to Ciel William moved back to the table.

"I need to tell you something," William said looking down at the teen.

Ciel looked up and said, "What is it?"

"Please follow me," William instructed moving towards the back of the Library. Ciel's eyes narrowed as he considered what he should do. He felt no ill intent from this man, and he could think of no reason for him to have any towards him. With a reluctant sigh Ciel stood and followed the librarian.

Reaching the farthest aisle the two stopped and Ciel spoke, "So? What is it?"

William took in the rigid set of Ciel's posture and firm tone. The boy was on guard, not that he couldn't blame him. What he was about to say would only cause the boy to be even more alarmed, but some things just couldn't wait. Taking a deep breath William said, "You need to stay away from Sebastian Michaelis. He is dangerous to you."

Shock was the first thing to enter Ciel's eyes, then confusion, finally he started to laugh. "You must be joking?" Ciel sneered. Before William could explain Ciel continued, "Everyone is dangerous to me. That's just the way it is."

An irritated sigh escaped the man at Ciel's words. The blue eyed boy just did not understand the situation. "No, I mean he is targeting you. You must not be alone with him!" William tried again. "If he ever tries anything you must come seek out either Grell or I!"

"And why would I do that?" Ciel remarked with sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "You say Sebastian means me harm, but it is you that I am seeing as dangerous at the moment. Your delusions need to be kept to yourself!" With those words Ciel walked away leaving William feeling beyond irritated.

'_Why can't humans listen to a warning when it is given?'_ the yellow-green eyed man ranted as he stalked to the front of the Library and took his seat beside Grell.

"So, how'd it go?" Grell asked as he filed his nails.

William glared at the redhead, why had he been partnered with this idiot? "He won't listen," William finally answered.

"That's because you have no proof," Grell responded. "The boy isn't going to trust you if you just come out and warn him. You first have to gain his trust."

"We don't have time for that!" William remarked. "The time is fast approaching. We've got even less time to help the other one!"

"Well, we could always just take out Sebastian and Claude instead of trying to get through to the human boys," Grell suggested.

William sighed, he had already considered that option. "No, we don't have the tools required to remove them completely. They'll just return and try again."

"Then we wait!" Grell smiled and pulled out a bottle of nail polish. William shuddered as the man began to paint each fingernail blood red.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian fumed as he exited the Library. _'What are they doing here?'_ he growled to himself as he paced the courtyard. To think that after such a long time of waiting, and now that everything was finally going to be paid, they had to show up! Worse they seemed to be trying to get close to Ciel, and probably Alois to, though he didn't care about him. It was Ciel Sebastian cared about. If they somehow twisted Ciel's mind, or manipulated him in some way it would make things extremely difficult when the time finally arrived.

"Sebastian." The tall professor stopped short in his thoughts and pacing at the sound of Ciel's voice. Turning around he smiled at the short raven haired teen. "What are your intentions towards me?" Ciel asked before Sebastian could say anything.

The man stood stunned for a moment before regaining his composure. "To help you through your studies as your teacher of course," he said.

"Not that," Ciel sighed.

"I don't understand then. What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. He had a terrible feeling about what Ciel was about to say.

He watched as Ciel's small pink tongue crept out and passed along his full, pale pink, bottom lip. "Mr. Spears said something weird, and I was just wondering if it was true," he said. Ciel felt like an idiot mentioning this. Who the hell asks the persons they suspect of being after them if they are? That's like walking up to a stalker and asking why they're stalking them. It was plain stupidity!

"Well I will admit I do have an interest in you beyond being teacher and student," Sebastian grinned as a light blush appeared on Ciel's cheeks. "But don't worry, I would never harm you."

For some reason Ciel believed him when he said that. He had no proof the man before him was telling the truth, but he honestly believed those words. What was it about Sebastian that made him trust him, yet he couldn't trust William? "Okay," Ciel found himself saying the word before he could stop it. Sebastian smiled and with a pat on the boy's head walked towards the main school building. Ciel stood in the courtyard a while longer dazed and confused as to the fluttering in his chest. Still in a daze Ciel walked towards the dormitories, through the halls, and to his room.

"Welcome back," Alois greeted him not looking up from the books laid out in front of him.

"I'm back," Ciel responded as he walked to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet he splashed his face with cold water, hoping to cool down his heated cheeks. Looking at himself in the mirror his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The Faustian Contract was glowing, the color seeping through the contact.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Just to let you all know, I racked my brain for hours reading through information on nineteenth century art to find the right style for Ciel and Alois. Those are REAL styles! I'm not making any of that up! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I promise more Claude/Alois to come.**

**Voice: Thank you for reading now please review! Reviews help aliendroid know what you thought of the story and how you feel about its progress. **


	3. Part 1 Ch 3: Threatening Warning

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Okay so you are getting a double update this week because the last chapter basically ignores Claude and Alois, and seeing as I'm trying to keep this equal it is only fair I give them their own chapter. So enjoy! **

**UPDATE INFO: For new readers please take note that I usually update every ongoing story once a week. This double update is not a regular thing for me. **

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 3: Threatening Warning_

The sound of things being knocked over caused Alois to look up from the book he was looking through. "Ciel?" he called out. When he received no answer and the rummaging sounds continued he got off his bed and walked to the bathroom door. Knocking he called again, "Hey, Ciel you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Ciel's voice sounded panicked.

Alois' eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me," the blonde bit out. "What the hell is going on in there?"

"Nothing! I just tripped is all," Ciel answered.

"Then why does it sound like you're looking for something?" Alois asked, his own irritation rising.

Ciel glared at the door then back to his own reflection. His eye was still glowing and he couldn't find his eye patch anywhere. "I'm looking for my contact!" he lied. He couldn't afford to have Alois coming in. If his roommate saw what his eye really looked like, especially right now, he didn't know what would happen.

Alois paused before sighing. He could tell Ciel didn't want him to go in, and if it wasn't for the fact the door was locked he would have gone in just for fun. "Do you have a spar somewhere?" he asked. He really wanted to get inside the bathroom and find out what was really wrong. Teasing Ciel was always fun.

"No," Ciel answered. "Don't worry, I found it. It's probably dinner time already, why don't you head over and tell them I'm going to be late."

Just as Ciel mentioned the prospect of food Alois' stomach growled. "Okay!" he chirped as he turned towards the other door. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine!" Ciel shouted.

Alois giggled as he left the room. Yes it was always fun to get his roommate riled up. He wasn't sure why he enjoyed it so much; he just knew that seeing or hearing Ciel flustered or aggravated made his day so much better. Alois had at one point considered whether or not he had a masochistic streak and finally decided he did not. He found himself rather normal. It was everyone else that had something wrong with them. They all seemed content to deny themselves and act nice to each other, it was sickening. But he did see the merit in hiding behind such a plastic social mask. He loved to see the ignorant idiots fall for his innocent acts. It was just too funny.

The blonde's thoughts drifted to Art History and the new professor, Claude Faustus. Now that was an intriguing person. Sure Classic Literature's Sebastian Michaelis was interesting, but nowhere near as fun as Claude! The way he never smiled and seemed to have no emotion made trying to decipherer him a challenge. He also never rose to any of Alois' comments, unlike Sebastian who would get an irritated tick to his eyebrow when he pulled something. Compared to the mask the Literature professor wore the perfect mask of Claude was far more fun to peel away.

Alois wasn't stupid; he knew Claude had been watching him in class for the last couple days since he arrived. He had even felt the man's yellow gaze resting on his mouth several times. Alois' hand came up and his fingers rested on his lips. Did Claude know about what he kept hidden behind them? No that was impossible; there was no written record about the Faustian Contract on his tongue. His father had forbid such a thing. Alois himself had been raised to never reveal all of his tongue and only the tip of it. So why did Claude's gaze always drift to his mouth?

'_Does he want to kiss me?'_ Alois pondered. The thought caused a blush to rise on his cheeks, but he still laughed and hugged the books he had brought with him close to his chest. They were two books on the history of photography that Claude had lent to him from his own collection.

With his mind lost in thoughts of the new professor Alois didn't see Grell approaching him from the other side of the hallway. Grell was coming back from his dinner and was heading towards the Library so William could have his as he spotted the blonde fifteen year old walking. Knowing William hadn't gotten the chance to warn the teen earlier when he came in to get some books Grell decided to take the opportunity to deliver the warning himself.

Reaching out he grabbed Alois and dragged him into a half hidden alcove. Alois' light blue eyes were wide with fright as the red haired librarian gripped his shoulders and looked down at him. "Wha-what do you want?" Alois managed to ask without squeaking in fear. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his grip had tightened on the books held to his chest as if to protect him from whatever the man wanted.

"You must listen to me," Grell began, "Stay away Claude Faustus! He's dangerous to you."

Alois was shivering at this point, and he couldn't think beyond the fear he was feeling. "Let go!" Alois shouted. He berated himself for choosing an empty hallway to walk down.

"Not until you promise you won't go near him!" Grell said, his grip tightening on Alois' shoulders. He could feel Alois trembling, but didn't let up. Sure it was contradictory to what he had just told William, but Alois was closer to the deadline date than Ciel. Time was not something they had with him. "Claude means to-"

"What is going on here?" Claude's authoritative voice broke into Grell's explanation. The redhead turned and stared at the impassive man standing behind him. "What are you doing to that student?" Claude demanded as he moved, his eyes widening a fraction as he took in Alois' trembling form and fear filled eyes. "Alois, are you alright?" he asked reaching for the blonde.

"Stay away!" Grell shouted batting Claude's hand away. "Don't come near this boy. And tell Sebastian to stay away from Ciel!" With that Grell grabbed Alois' arm and began to drag him away.

"No!" Alois shouted as he began to pull his arm. "Let go of me! Stop it!"

"Release him!" Claude ordered following them down the hallway.

"Go away," Grell yelled back at the other man.

"Let go!" Alois screamed as he finally tugged his arm free. Alois fell to the floor, but quickly recovered. Springing to his feet he dashed to Claude and hid behind him. His small hands bunched on the back of Claude's jacket as he hid his face in the material.

Claude looked over his shoulder down at the trembling figure of Alois. Turning his eyes, now glowing, back to Grell he said in a calm voice, "If you ever harass this boy again, or any other student, I won't hesitate in reporting you. Let this be your only warning."

Grell's eyes narrowed and he began to say something, but he was quickly cut off by the appearance of William. "Yes, thank you. It will never happen again," William said with a polite bow. He glared at the redhead before forcing him into a bow as well. "Thank you for giving him a second chance."

Grell gaped at William, but the hard glare he received silenced any protest. "I'm sorry," Grell mumbled, his voice filled with bitter anger.

"Don't let it happen again!" Claude warned, his eyes no longer glowing.

"It won't," William assured as he straightened and pulled Grell away. William waited until they were out of sight and earshot of the other two before slamming Grell against the wall. "Are you an idiot?" he hissed.

"But Will," Grell whined, "You said we didn't have the time to wait."

"And you said we should gain their trust first," William remarked. "Thanks to that performance now Alois will be even further from our hands, and even more trusting of Claude. You've only succeeded in doing the opposite of our objective!"

"Well it isn't like you managed to change Ciel's mind," Grell mumbled.

William sent him a sharp glare. "No, but Ciel already doesn't trust anyone, which works in our favor," he said. "Now get back to the Library, I'm going to eat." With that William pushed Grell in the direction of the Library and turned to the cafeteria.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

After William and Grell had left, and had been gone for a while, Claude gently pulled Alois in front of him and made him look at him. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Tear filled eyes looked into paned yellow. "Why?" Alois barely got the one word out before he began trembling again and clinging to Claude.

The professor hid his pleasure with the way things had ended up. He patted the boys back in a teacherly manner, though his eyes were practically drinking him up. "It's alright, I'm sure he was just mistaken in his actions," Claude assured him. "But if you ever feel threatened by him, or anyone else, please come directly to me."

"He said you're dangerous to me," Alois whispered, still clinging to him.

Claude's eyes sparked for a moment before settling._ 'Damn that pest! How dare he interfere in this!'_ With a controlled voice Claude said, "I am no threat to you Alois. Only you, I would never hurt." Bright blue eyes looked up at him, now free of the shimmer of tears. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," Alois said breaking away from Claude's arms, and instantly missing the warmth of them around him.

"Do you need me to walk you to the cafeteria?" Claude asked.

Alois glared at the teacher. "I'm not a child!" he bit out, "And I'm not some girl who needs to be escorted somewhere!" With a haughty huff Alois turned away from Claude and stomped down the hallway.

"Of course not," Claude whispered as he watched Alois leave with a smirk gracing his lips. The second Alois was gone from his sight Claude's eyes narrowed and he turned to go the opposite direction. He walked briskly, but quietly, through the halls until he came to Sebastian's office. "We need to talk!" he announced walking in without permission.

Sebastian set down a paper he had been grading and looked at the other dark haired man. "What is it?"

"It seems they are planning to interfere with the collection," Claude said sitting down in a chair opposite Sebastian.

"I know," Sebastian sighed. "I caught one of them talking to Ciel earlier. Later Ciel asked me something strange."

"They shouldn't be on their list, why are they even here?" Claude asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian sighed. "But I have no intention of letting them get in my way. I will have Ciel."

Claude smiled and a soft laugh escaped him. "For once Michaelis, we agree on something. I also have no intention of releasing Alois." The two teachers looked at each other, matching expression reflected in their glowing eyes.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois entered the cafeteria and spotted Ciel sitting by himself, like usual. His light blue eyes narrowed as he took in something new, an eye patch covering his right eye. With a frown he went to the line and collected his food. Carrying his tray to Ciel's table Alois sat down. "What's up with the eye patch?" he asked as he dipped a piece of bread into his stew.

Ciel gave Alois a single eyed glare. "My aunt believes my eye might be infected with something, and instructed me to wear it to protect it until she can see it," he answered before turning back to the book he had been reading. It wasn't a complete lie, not that he had any trouble lying. He had called his aunt and spoken with her about his eye glowing. She had instructed him to keep the eye patch on until she could see him. The lie was the infection to the eye. There was no infection, actually Ciel's eye felt fine. It was just glowing; thankfully no one could see the glow through the black material of the eye patch.

"Your aunt's a doctor?" Alois asked as if he was hearing it for the first time, which he wasn't.

"Yes," Ciel answered curtly as he wrote down a quick note and the page number it came from along with the initials of the book's author, so he knew which one it came from.

"Must be nice," Alois sighed, "To have a family member in the medical profession. I'm sure it makes things much easier on your family."

Now Ciel's attention returned to Alois. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," Alois chirped as he turned his attention to his own books now, "Just that having a family doctor allows family medical secrets to remain hidden easier. No one to silence," the last part was almost a whisper.

Ciel's eye narrowed at the comment, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't deny that having a doctor in his family made it much easier for them to hide the uniqueness of his eyes. Still he wondered why Alois would bring up such a strange matter. Why would he need to "silence" someone about his health? Was Alois hiding something about his physical state as Ciel was?_ 'I'm jumping to conclusion,'_ Ciel berated himself. Shaking the thought aside he turned back to eating and studying.

Alois watched Ciel's reactions covertly and was a little disappointed when he didn't ask any further questions. Still Ciel hardly bothered himself with other people so he shouldn't have expected too much from him. Whispers arose and Alois looked around to see what had caused the commotion. His eyes landed on Claude and Sebastian entering the cafeteria together.

"_He's dangerous to you!"_ Grell's words rang in his head. Alois began to panic.

"_Only you, I would never hurt,"_ Claude's soothing, calm voice quieted the rising panic.

Why was it that he was so willing to believe Claude's words? Brushing the thought aside Alois turned back to his food and book only to see Ciel staring at Sebastian, a similar look on his face. Why would he have that look? Did something happen between them? Ciel noticed Alois looking at him and quickly returned to his studies. Alois' eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He had other things to worry about beside his roommate's interest in the smiling Literature professor.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay so what do you all think? It wasn't to carbon copy of what happened to Ciel was it? A different experience right?**

**Voice: I think you're a bit too worried about this. It was completely different.**

**Me: Really?**

**Voice: Yes, but just to make sure please review and tell her what you think.**


	4. Part 1 Ch 4: Binding Symbol

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Okay so here is the next edition to this little tale. Let's see what is unfolding!**

**Voice: Enough with the suspense! **

**Me: But it's a suspense story.**

**Voice: Just get on with it.**

**Me: Well I would if you stopped interrupting me.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M (a little something in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji **

_Chapter 4: Binding Symbol_

Ciel sighed as he walked to the main office for the school. They had called him out of class because his aunt had arrived. Due to an agreement between his family and the school he couldn't be seen by the on-staff nurse. Instead his aunt, Madam Red, was given access to him when he called. As he walked his hand drifted to his still covered eye. It had stopped glowing at some point last night, but he didn't want to take any chances. Plus he had already told Alois it might be infected, keeping the eye patch on seemed like the best course of action.

Turning the corner Ciel slammed into a solid body, causing him to fall backwards. "We must stop meeting like this Ciel," Sebastian's voice, filled with humor, washed over Ciel's body like a physical caress.

Ciel shivered at the alien sensation the man's voice caused. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he admitted as he stood.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he looked at the black cloth covering Ciel's right eye. "Is something wrong with your eye?" he asked. He knew there wasn't, but wanted to know what Ciel would say.

The quick flash of fear he caught in Ciel's left eyes was the exact reaction he was expecting. "I think I might have contracted pink eye," Ciel said hesitantly. "I'm on my way to see my aunt about it now."

"I see," Sebastian's eyes were narrowed in thought. After a while he sighed, "I do hope you feel better soon." Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder and leaned down. Whispering in his ear he finished with, "Class would be dull without you there." Sebastian smiled at the blush that appeared on Ciel's face and walked away from the boy.

Ciel stood motionless for a moment before he turned, just as Sebastian turned the corner out of sight. _'What was that?'_ Ciel asked himself. Instinctively his hand went to his eye again and rested on the patch. _'His voice, it was almost like he knew I was lying.'_

"Ciel!" The boy turned back around at the sound of his aunt's voice. "I was worried when you didn't arrive immediately. Is it bothering you?" she asked taking notice of his fingers on the eye patch.

"No," Ciel said taking his hand away.

Madam red, a woman with blood red hair, red eyes, and who wore nothing but red, looked down at her nephew with a look of pure concern. "Come on, let's get into a room so I can look at it." Ciel nodded and followed the woman to the infirmary and the small exam room. The school nurse was more than happy to lend it to them for the occasion. "Sit down and take off the eye patch," she instructed as she put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a light from her bag.

Ciel did as he was instructed. When she turned around her eyes widened, and he instantly knew the eye was glowing again. He didn't need to see his reflection in the cabinet behind her to know, the look on her face said it all. His aunt took a deep breath before stepping forward and, with a gentle and confident touch, tilted his head back. Her eyes narrowed as she examined his eyes. Picking up the small penlight she had grabbed from her bag earlier she turned it on and shined it into his eye.

"There isn't an infection, or anything in the eye," she said clicking the light off. Ciel caught the flash of terror in her own red eyes before she quickly masked it. "Was it still glowing when you woke up?"

"No," Ciel answered. What had caused the look of terror in his aunt? Why would she be so scared about this new development?

"When did you first notice it?" she asked, her tone was profession but Ciel could tell she was trying to control the trembling of her hands.

Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Last night, after," Ciel's eyes widened as the similarities for the two times clicked. Both times he had run into Sebastian, and both times Sebastian had touched him and whispered in his ear.

Madam Red looked at him confused. "After?" she motioned for him to continue his explanation.

Was his thinking correct? Did he have something to do with his eye glowing? "After I returned from the Library," Ciel said, leaving out the fact that it was after he had spoken and was touched by Sebastian.

"And what about this time?" she asked. "Were you on your way over from the Library?"

"No," Ciel shook his head. "I was just coming from my normal fourth period class." Again he left out the detail about Sebastian. Now that Ciel thought about it, wasn't it weird that the teacher was walking the halls when he had a class to teach?

Madam Red sighed, "So there is no connection between the two events that you can think of?"

Oh there was a connection, just not one Ciel was ready to voice quite yet. "No, nothing," Ciel said. Eyes down cast he considered the possibility that his new teacher really did have something to do with his eye.

"Okay this is what we're going to do," his aunt said drawing him from his thoughts. She dug inside her bag until she pulled out a small box. "I'm going to write you a note saying you have pink eye. Use these drops three times a day." With the confused look Ciel gave her she explained, "Don't worry they aren't prescription, just Visine though the bottle is official."

"Isn't that illegal?" Ciel questioned with a laugh in his voice.

"It's better than having the ruse found out," she frowned. "You are to also keep the eye patch on, hence the Visine. Your eye will become irritated being covered all the time. As always don't take the patch off with anyone around. And make sure the eye isn't glowing when you go to sleep."

"Understood." Ciel stood and took the fake prescription from his aunt. As Madam Red wrote up the doctor's note Ciel retied the eye patch in place.

"Here," she said handing over the piece of paper, "Make sure you give it to the office. I'm going back to my office, and I'll call your parents about this when I get there."

"Okay," Ciel said heading toward the door and leaving.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel waited until no other students were inside the classroom before he reentered and closed the door behind him. Sebastian was standing at the podium looking through his notes. At the sound of the door opening and closing he looked up. "Ah Ciel," he smiled at the fifteen year old. His tone turned concerned, "What did your aunt say about your eye?"

"I have pink eye," Ciel lied.

As Ciel watched he caught the slightest narrowing of Sebastian's eyes. "I see, I'm sorry to hear that," the teacher said turning back to the book in front of him.

"You know something about my eye don't you?" Ciel asked. He hated skirting around an issue so he got straight to the point.

For the first time Ciel watched as true emotion passed over Sebastian's face. His eyes lit up and his lips curved up in a smile. As he turned to Ciel the teen felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Sebastian's eyes were glowing. "Are you asking me that seriously?" he asked advancing on Ciel, who was huddled against the door.

"What are you?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian's smile widened. "What do you think?" he asked as he removed the glove covering his right hand. "Well Ciel? What do you think I am?" he repeated. Ciel's eyes were fixated on the Faustian Contract on Sebastian's hand; it was a perfect match to the one inscribed on Ciel's eye.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois was bored! He couldn't find Ciel anywhere, which meant he couldn't tease him. The rest of his classmates were too busy sucking up to him that it was sickening. Sure it came in handy when he needed something done, but not when he needed to be entertained. He did realize he could be studying, but that wasn't appealing at the moment. He had hoped he could bother Ciel, and even try and get a peak under his eye patch.

Lost in thought the blonde didn't hear the teacher approaching him until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The sudden weight of the hand caused him to jump, and release an extremely effeminate sound. Spinning around he prepared to drill into the person who had startled him, only to stop short at the amused face of Claude.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said, his voice as impassive as ever.

Alois blushed, his cream colored skin turning a soft rose. "Ah, no I'm sorry. Did you need something Professor?"

"Please call me Claude, and yes I would like to speak with you about something," Claude answered. Turning around he motioned for Alois to follow him, which he did.

As they walked Alois considered why he was so willing to follow Claude, especially after last night and what had happened. Shouldn't he be scared, or at least hesitant to be around the man? Despite his understanding of how he was supposed to feel, he didn't. Actually he felt safer with Claude then he did when he was surrounded by bodyguards, of which he had been often when he was younger. The tall imposing air around the teacher, though off putting to some, made Alois feel secure and calm. His presence gave Alois the feel of being protected. Alois was no fool, he knew that such thoughts and feelings were borderline delusional, but he couldn't help it. He felt safe with Claude.

They arrived at the classroom for Art History and Claude opened the door for Alois. The blonde frowned, "Didn't I already say I'm not a girl?"

"You did," Claude said with a polite incline of his head, "But indulge me."

Alois' head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed a bit. Claude's use of that phrase made Alois feel like he wasn't just talking about him opening the door for him. Still Alois walked past the teacher and into the classroom. With his back turned to the man Alois missed the satisfied smile that spread across Claude's face for a brief moment. Claude entered and closed the door behind him, locking it silently.

"So?" Alois asked turning and facing the teacher. "What do you want?" His tone was haughty and his posture arrogant.

Normally when he acted like this adults became irritated but Alois had the suspicion that Claude actually liked this side to him. "I was wondering about this short essay you wrote," Claude said moving to the podium at the center of the front of the room. "Your interpretation of symbols in art is quite," Claude's eyes traveled over Alois' body like a lover's touch, "Interesting."

Alois swallowed hard around the sudden lump he found in his throat. Did he just imagine it, or had Claude purred the last word? "How so?" Alois managed to ask. His palms felt sweaty and his heart rate was increasing. He didn't know why but suddenly he was acutely aware that it was just him and Claude in the room.

Claude's eyes narrowed and his lips quirked up at the corners. It was almost like he knew about the reactions within Alois' body. "Specifically your interpretation of the pentagram," Claude continued, his eyes locked with Alois'. "You have a very wide knowledge of the symbol. Much more than any normal fifteen year old. Why is that?"

It felt like his heart was going to spring from his chest. His stomach was in knots. His throat was dry. Despite all this he couldn't pry his eyes away from Claude's gaze. As he continued to look into those golden orbs he gasped, they were changing color. Slowly they shifted from gold to red and then they started to glow. This was the trigger that allowed Alois to move again. Turning he sprinted to the door, only to find it locked. Alois felt warm breath on his neck and spun around to see Claude hovering over him.

"Wh-what do you want?" Alois whispered. Despite his fear he wasn't worried about Claude hurting him, and he didn't understand why.

Claude reached up and traced Alois' lips with his now bare hand. Alois' light blue eyes widened at the sight of the golden pentagram on his hand, now revealed to his eyes. Claude's fingers slipped past Alois' lips and brushed against his tongue. He slowly opened the boy's mouth revealing Alois' tongue. "I want you Alois," he whispered as he leaned further down. "I've been waiting for you."

Alois couldn't say anything. Claude's hand moved to his chin and tilted his head. Before Alois could process what was happening he felt soft yet firm lips claim his. His eyes slipped closed and the world fell away.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"You-You're a de-," Ciel couldn't say it, his throat closed up on him. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. Gasping he reached for his bag. It fell from his shoulder and its contents spilled out onto the floor.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's voce was filled with worry. "What's wrong Ciel?"

Ciel was wheezing and clutching his chest. "In-ha-ler," he managed to gasp out. He pointed to a small cynderical container halfway across the room.

Sebastian, understanding, quickly stood and walked over to the rescue inhaler. Bringing it back to Ciel he handed it to the boy. Ciel snatched it, shook it, popped the cap, and bringing it to his lips pressed down on the cartridge. He inhaled deeply and repeated the process two more times. Sebastian remained beside him, holding him up as he slowly regained his breathing. "I thought your asthma was under control?" he asked softly.

In the commotion Ciel's eye patch had come off and he pinned the man or demon, whatever he was, with a hard glare. "How do you know I have asthma? No one in this school knows about it," he demanded pushing away from the warm arms wrapped around him. His body instantly felt chilled as he separated himself from Sebastian.

"I know everything about you Ciel," Sebastian smiled as he reached out and traced the eyebrow above his right eye and down below it. "And it is this that binds us."

Ciel stood staring at Sebastian, his mind refusing to process what was going. Was his teacher really a demon? If so why would he have the same Faustian Contract symbol as him? Why was Sebastian looking at him like some kind of precious treasure? Ciel didn't have any of the answers to his questions, except he did know that despite Sebastian's revelation he wasn't scared of him.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So? What do you all think?**

**Voice: Um… what just happened?**

**Me: More shall be revealed next chapter!**

**Voice: No, tell me know!**

**Me: Nope! Please review!**


	5. Part 1 Ch 5: Separation and Revelation

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**I now bring you the next chapter, be prepared! **

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 5: Separation and Revelation_

Ciel's eyes, wide and full of caution, stared up into Sebastian's glowing red eyes. Despite the situation, and his knew found knowledge, he did not feel fear towards the man leaning over him. He was cautious of him yes, but not afraid. There was just something in Sebastian's tone, his posture, in the very way he looked at Ciel that made him feel safe. Sure his eyes were glowing, and Ciel could see what looked like fangs as he smiled, but he was still gentle as he traced his eye. His voice held a simple and caressing quality to it as he spoke. Everything just combined to make Ciel unable to fear the creature before him.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips above Ciel's eye. His lashes fluttered and Sebastian kissed the closed lid tenderly. "I promise to make this painless."

Ciel's eyes slowly slid open until he was looking at the man before him. His words rang in his mind, circulating through his body. What was he referring to? "You haven't answered my questions," Ciel stated, his voice soft.

Sebastian smiled. He brushed his thumb against Ciel's cheek in slow circles. It was like his every action was deliberate. Giving Ciel a chance to flee or come closer. Ciel chose to remain still. He wouldn't move forward until he knew what was going on, but he wouldn't run away from what was in front of him. "What do you want to know?" Sebastian asked.

One dark blue eye and one purple narrowed at the amused tone. "What are you?" he demanded.

"You already know the answer to that," Sebastian said, his thumb still rubbing small circles on Ciel's cheek.

"Why do you have the same symbol as me on your hand?" Ciel asked.

He held his breath as Sebastian closed the distance between them again. He felt his very nerve endings hum as Sebastian whispered in his ear, "It connects us. It marks you as mine, and me as yours. It binds us together. Forever."

Ciel's eyes widened with Sebastian's final word. He felt like he was dunked in a vat of ice water then pulled into an oven. His skin felt hot but his mind had gone cold. He was bound to a demon. Why? Why was he bound to such a creature? What was the reason? "Why?" Ciel chocked out. Realizing his voice had faltered he straightened and pinned Sebastian with a glare, "Why am I bound to you?"

"Because, you're my payment," Sebastian declared, his voice had deepened and Ciel truly felt the effects of it along his very being. His words were like a living thing caressing him and coaxing him into some form of action.

"That's quite enough!" Ciel and Sebastian turned to see the new librarian Grell sitting on top of a desk. "I'm sorry but you can't have this boy," Grell said sliding off the desk and moving to them.

Sebastian straightened and put himself between Grell and Ciel. "You have no right to interfere in this," he stated, his voice menacing yet still calm. For the first time Ciel felt a shiver of fear run down him. Still the fear wasn't because he thought Sebastian would hurt him, but due to the change in the demon.

"The boy was not the one you made the deal with," Grell said opening a book and looking at its pages. "To be exact, the one you made a deal with has been dead for some time, two-hundred fifty years I believe."

Ciel's eyes widened at Grell's words. What was he talking about? Did this have to do with something the first Earl of Phantomhive promised?

"The terms of the contract are clear," Sebastian growled.

"Honestly," Grell pouted. Ciel was unprepared for the sudden change in the extravagant redhead. "How about instead of that puny boy you try me?" Grell cooed.

Ciel noticed a small shiver run through Sebastian. "No thanks," he refused bluntly.

"Ah, but I can play the school boy to you know?" Grell said streaking what might have been an innocent pose.

"Not interested," Sebastian refused again.

Grell returned to pouting. "Then I guess I have no choice!" The revving of a powerful engine met Ciel's ears and he paled as Grell pulled a chainsaw from thin air. "I'll just have to take him from you then!"

The redhead swung the spinning blade at the two. Ciel gasped and braced for the impending impact when he felt himself being lifted. Opening his eyes he looked up Sebastian. Red eyes smiled down at him, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He didn't know why, but Ciel believed him. Somehow he knew that Sebastian wouldn't let any harm come to him.

"You have no reason to!" Grell chirped as he chased them around the small classroom. "It is us who are trying to protect him!"

"From what?!" Ciel asked. He might unconsciously trust Sebastian but he still wanted answers to what was going on around him.

Grell smiled, "From him collecting you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian snapped. In his anger his footing slipped and he fell to the floor. Quickly he shielded Ciel with his own body as they fell. Hitting his head his vision went black for a second.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice reached him in his daze. His eyes snapped open just in time to see Grell disappearing out the window with Ciel.

"Ciel!"

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Warm, that was the first thing Alois felt as he slowly rose back to consciousness. The second thing he registered were strong arms wrapped around him. Sky blue eyes finally opened and looked up into yellow. "Claude?" Alois' voice was soft as he tried to remember what had happened. His memory came back to him in a flash and his face heated up, then drained of all color. He jumped from Claude's arms and put several feet between them. "What are you?!" he demanded. "Why is that symbol on your hand? What is going on?!"

Claude remained silent as Alois asked his questions. He observed the boy intently. Alois was shaking, but not from fear. No, he was shaking from surprise and shock, perhaps anxiety as well. There was also a delicious scent in the air originating from the blonde youth. Claude smiled briefly before schooling his features. "Please calm down Alois," he instructed taking a step towards him.

Instantly Alois took a step back. "Don't come near me!" he shouted. Confusion was burning throughout his body and he couldn't seem to find a foothold in the turmoil threatening to engulf him. "Just stay back!"

Claude's eyes narrowed. Alois was close to panicking. "You need to calm down," he stated. "Don't worry," Claude stood straight three feet from the teen, "I won't come any closer if you don't want me to."

Alois looked at him, shocked that he had agreed to not come near him. "Fine," he said, his tone turning deviant, "Tell me what's going on."

Claude considered where to begin. He figured an explanation of what he was would be the best starting point. "I'm a demon," he said bluntly. Alois' eyes widened and his mouth hung open a bit, just enough for Claude to get a glimpse of the edge of the contract on his tongue. "The symbol on your tongue binds you to me, and me to you."

"Wait!" Alois held up a hand stopping Claude's explanation, "What do you mean, it binds us?"

Claude pushed his glasses up with a single finger before saying, "I mean it connects us. It is proof you are to be mine." Alois' cheeks heated up with Claude's words. Though the phrase was said with a formal and emotionless voice it still held a certain warmth that made Alois' skin tingle. Claude waited a moment before continuing, "As for what's going on, I'm taking what's mine."

"What's yours?" Alois whispered, his hand falling to his side. Could Claude really be referring to him when he said that? Or was he perhaps talking about something else?

Claude smiled internally. Alois seemed to be catching on to at least a bit of what was going. He took a step forward, and another when Alois didn't make a move to either stop him or move away. Soon Claude was standing directly beside Alois. He leaned down and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Yes, what's mine." The demon allowed a ghost like smile to curve his lips at the tiny shiver that passed through Alois. The boy reacted so well to his close proximity. "You are mine, and I'm going to collect."

Alois swallowed around the lump that seemed to form in his suddenly dry throat. His skin felt like it was on fire and he had the urge to lean into Claude's warmth. "Collect? How?" he managed to ask on a shaking whisper.

Claude's eyes sparked for a moment before settling back down to yellow. "You'll see," he whispered against Alois' ear before he reached up and, with two fingers placed beneath his chin, tilted his head up. "This won't hurt as long as you don't fight it."

Claude slowly leaned down and Alois felt his eyes slip closed. His hands reached out and fisted into Claude's jacket. He didn't know what was going to happen, but every fiber of his being was screaming for it to happen. He wanted this, whatever it was.

Suddenly he felt himself being jerked back. Alois' eyes flew open to see Claude standing in front of him, his yellow eyes once again glowing menacingly at whoever was holding him by the arm. Turning his head he looked up to see the librarian William T. Spears standing beside him with a glare in place. "That's far enough," he stated using the strange scissor like object in his hands to push his glasses up. It looked equal parts hedge trimmer and stretchable pointer.

Claude's voice, though controlled, bordered on a growl as he said, "What are you doing here?"

"My job," William answered. "This boy will not pay for a deal made generations ago."

"This has nothing to do with you and your kind," Claude stated, "Let go of Alois."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," William stated. "Though I do hate doing tedious things like this, it must be done. You will not get this child." With those words William wrapped his arm around Alois' waist and jumped into the air, and out the window.

"Claude!" Alois cried, his hand outstretched to the yellow eyed demon.

"Alois," Claude called as he gave chase. They rushed across the campus until they came to the Library, where Ciel, Grell, and Sebastian were already present.

Ciel looked over at the sound of new people entering. "Alois?" he asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Ciel?" Alois asked, truly confused about what was going on.

"Release them!" Sebastian demanded coming to stand beside Claude.

"We will not," William answered.

Ciel and Alois watched as their teachers engaged the librarians. Both felt a whole range of emotions. Everything from confusion, fear, hope, worry, dread, and a strange sense of loneliness surged through them. It was strange, they realized, for them to feel such emotions. Especially when most of the coursing feelings weren't for them, but for their teachers.

"What is going on?" Alois asked looking over to Ciel. When his roommate looked at him his eyes widened. "What's wrong with your eye?"

Instantly Ciel's hand shot up and covered his right eye. "I don't know what's going on," he said ignoring the question about his eyes.

"That's a Faustian Contract!" Alois said grabbing Ciel's arm and yanking it down. "You have one too," he whispered.

Ciel gaped at the blonde. "Too?" he asked catching the phrasing. With a caged look Alois slowly opened his mouth and exposed his tongue. "Oh, good lord," Ciel gasped and stepped away from Alois. His arm fell free from Alois' grasp and the two boys stared at each other. This new found information about each other sparked between them like a lightning strike.

"Ahn," Ciel's head snapped around at the sound of Sebastian's pained voice.

His mismatched colored eyes widened at the sight of blood dripping from his arm. "Sebastian!" he shouted as he watched Grell start to bring his chainsaw down. As if his body was moving on its own, he sprang forward, and thrust his body between the weapon wielding redhead and the demon. "Stop!" he screamed a glare directed at Grell.

"Ciel!" Sebastian called, his heart stopping in his chest at the sight of the spinning blade descending towards him.

Ciel didn't flinch. He stood his ground, arms spread out, eyes defiant. The blade stopped a centimeter from his nose catching several strands of his hair. Grell jumped back and brought the tip of the chainsaw down. "Are you insane?" Grell asked with a haughty tone. "How dare you get in our way?"

The young boy didn't waver. Every ounce of his being screamed power and importance. "I will not let you hurt him!" he declared.

Sebastian smiled, a soft laugh escaping his lips. Standing up he bent down and placed a kiss to Ciel's cheek. "You truly are amazing. Truly perfect," he purred before facing Grell. "I won't forgive you. You almost injured what's mine."

Alois felt his legs give way as Sebastian moved towards Grell. He had thought he was about to witness the death of his roommate. "Alois." Sky blue eyes looked up to see Claude standing above him as a protective shield from the other blade wielding person in the Library. "Are you alright?" Claude asked.

Taking a deep breath Alois stood. "I'm fine," he declared.

The two separate groups glared the other down. Tension for the battle to come sparked in the surrounding air. The energy was a near tangible thing, as if you could reach out and grasp it. Ciel stood behind Sebastian. Alois stood with Claude. Grell stood grinning over to the red eyed demon. William glared over at the yellow eyed demon. The tension grew until the two demons and librarians sprang forward. They clashed, Sebastian stopping Grell's chainsaw with what appeared to be a knife. Claude deflected William's weapon with his hand, sending it off into a bookshelf.

Suddenly the Library doors started to open. All six turned and watched as a person with long grey hair and dressed in a charcoal grey robe walked in wheeling a cart of books. The person looked up, and, though they could see his eyes through his long bangs they knew he was observing them intently. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was so late," he said with a laugh.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Wait! WHAT?! You're stopping the chapter there?!**

**Me: Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review!**

**Voice: NO! You get back here and continue writing!**

**Me: See you later!**

**Voice: ALIENDROID!**


	6. Part 1 Ch 6: Soulless

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hello! Here is the next chapter, and early!**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is NOT mine**

_Chapter 6: Soulless_

Everyone stared at the man that was grinning at them. Ciel was the first to break the strange silence that had spread throughout the Library. "You!" he shouted rushing forward and gripping the man's cloak. "What the hell do you know Undertaker? Answer me now!" Ciel demanded shaking the man.

Undertaker laughed as his head bobbed back and forth with the force of Ciel's movements. "Calm down little lord," he giggled. "I'll explain, I'll explain." Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Anyways, is it wise to have your eye showing so openly?"

Ciel's hand flew to his eye, covering the purple mark. He released the grey haired man and stepped aside. "Don't change the subject, what is going on?"

Undertaker appeared to be considering how to answer. When he smiled at the young man and moved past him Ciel barely stopped himself from throttling him. "William, Grell it isn't necessary to interfere with these two demons," he said looking at the two librarians.

"What?" Grell asked with a pout.

William pushed his glasses up and stared at the new arrival. "And exactly why is that?"

The man ignored them and moved to Alois. He looked at the boy for so long he started to squirm. "Yep, most definitely," Undertaker said.

Claude positioned himself between Undertaker and Alois. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, just checking," Undertaker answered moving back over to William and Grell. "What is the job of a Death God?" Undertaker asked the two.

"To protect and judge the souls of humans," William answered.

"To collect human souls that have been judged," Grell answered.

"Very good. Now tell me, why are you concerned about these boys?" Undertaker asked pointing to both Alois and Ciel separately.

William repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Demons devour the souls of those they have made contracts with. As they did not make a contract with these boys they have no claim to them," he answered.

"We're just trying to protect them, as our job dictates," Grell said.

Undertaker nodded. Without saying anything he moved to Ciel and grinned at him. "What?" Ciel snapped.

"Under all normal circumstances we would try and protect these two, but," Undertaker walked behind Ciel and pulled on his cheek, "These boys aren't on any of our lists."

"Huh?!" Grell squawked.

"What?!" William demanded.

Undertaker sighed; it was really tiring to explain to such things to people. "Basically," Undertaker said poking at Ciel's face, "As far as our records are concerned these two boys are soulless."

Alois and Ciel's eyes widened at those words. Sebastian and Claude remained impassive. And William and Grell gaped at the grinning long haired man. Sebastian took this moment to move forward and pull Ciel away from the man that was prodding his face, a vein throbbing at his temple. "Please stop touching him," he requested.

Undertaker held his hands up and nodded. "Sorry, didn't mean to over step my grounds. Anyways, these two boys don't interest us. You are ordered to return back to the office."

William and Grell exchanged quick glances before sending their weapons to where ever they went when not in use. "Understood," William said pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "Come along Grell."

"Ah, but I want to play with them some more," Grell cooed with big shinny eyes. William sighed and, taking firm hold of Grell's hair, dragged him out of the Library.

Undertaker watched them go before turning to Ciel. "Now to answer you little lord," he said. "Hmm, let's see," Reaching into his pocket he produced a pouch of bone shaped cookies and began to munch on one. "So should I start at the beginning?"

"That won't be necessary," Sebastian said. "Just explain why they don't need to interfere."

"You aren't giving the orders here," Ciel glared at the demon standing next to him.

"Okay," Undertaker said. Ciel whirled around ready to correct what Sebastian said but Undertaker was already talking, "Well basically it's like this, they aren't after your souls so we don't have anything to do with this."

"And who exactly is we?" Alois asked.

Undertaker looked at the blonde boy quizzically. "Didn't I already I answer that? Death Gods," he grinned.

Alois paled. This was just getting weirder and weirder. Two of his new teachers were demons. Claude, one of the said demons, kissed him and said he was going to "collect" him. Apparently Ciel was going through a similar situation with Sebastian. The new librarians kidnapped them and then began to fight with their demonic teachers. Then this weirdo showed up and called them soulless, and claiming him and the other two librarians are Death Gods. Alois was having a hard time separating reality from fiction.

Ciel wasn't doing any better. He had come to the conclusion of Sebastian being a demon pretty quick; he had even accepted it rather easily. But he wasn't sure if he was willing quite yet to accept the existence of other supernatural creatures. The fact he had just been deemed soulless in their eyes was a footnote in Ciel's mind. He was far more interested in why Sebastian wanted to "collect" him, and how he was going to do that if he was not going to take his soul.

"Well that's it for me," Undertaker said moving towards the door.

"Wait!" Ciel said rushing up to him and grabbing his sleeve. "What is going on? Why is this happening?" he demanded.

Undertaker smiled down at Ciel and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry but you'll have to figure that out for yourself. You already have a starting point right?"

Ciel's gripped loosened and Undertaker left the Library. Ciel didn't register his exit, his mind was busy running through the information he knew. Grell had mentioned something about the person Sebastian making a deal with died two-hundred fifty years ago. That meant the man Sebastian made the deal with was the man who built the Phantomhive family's power from the ground up. He also knew that the Faustian Contract imbedded in his eye bound him Sebastian, for whatever reason.

Ciel realized he didn't know enough. What he did know was far too vague. He looked back to Alois and saw a similar lost yet searching look in the blonde's own eyes. With a tching sound Ciel turned to Sebastian, "What is going on?"

Sebastian smiled at the teen and reached out. Cupping Ciel's face in hands Sebastian kissed Ciel softly, the boy's eyes widening at the action. Pulling away Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, "You are my payment. That's all you need to know for now."

Ciel pushed away from Sebastian and glared at the man, wiping at his mouth vigorously. "Then why don't you just collect me?" he asked defiantly.

Sebastian's smile turned coy, "Because, it is not yet time to collect you." With that said Sebastian motioned for Claude to follow him and the two left the Library.

Ciel and Alois stood in the now empty and eerily silent building alone. They looked at each other, their new found knowledge of each other radiating in the space between them. Neither could believe the strange turn their lives had just taken. Let alone the fact that for some reason they were each bound to a demon. A demon with unknown intentions. The world was spiraling out of control fast and they had nothing to grab onto to steady themselves.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. The hell he didn't have anything to hold onto. He knew his great-great-great-great grandfather was the cause of all of this. He had a place to start at. He would get his answers. "Let's go back to our room," Ciel said turning toward the door.

"What is it you know?" Alois asked.

Ciel turned around and observed the taller blonde. "What do you mean?"

Alois' eyes narrowed. Stomping forward he gripped the collar of Ciel's shirt and pulled him close. "Don't bullshit me Phantomhive. That weirdo said you had a starting point. What is it? What do you know that I don't?"

Ciel's own eyes narrowed. Reaching up he twisted Alois' wrist until he let go of him with a yelp. "Don't touch me," Ciel said, his tone authoritative. "As for what I know, it isn't much. I just know that Sebastian made a deal with the first head of the Phantomhive House, that was over two-hundred fifty years ago."

"So we look to the starting point of our families?" Alois asked.

"I do," Ciel said turning toward the door again. "As for you, I don't know."

Alois glared at Ciel's back as he left the Library. The tone he had used to dismiss him grated on Alois. He hated it when people brushed him off. With a soft curse he followed after Ciel. He might not be as smart as his roommate, but he knew enough about his family to know where to start looking. Two-hundred seventy years ago his family, the Trancy's, suddenly rose in power and became highly influential. Alois saw the similarities. He would start there. He would not be the only one spinning around in this tornado of chaos.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian and Claude sighed as they stood atop the school building watching Ciel and Alois walk to their dorm. It wasn't that they didn't want to tell them the terms of the contract; they just knew it wouldn't do them any good. It wasn't something either of the boys could fight. Because of their ancestors' greed they had been offered up as the ultimate sacrifice. They were perfect beings suited just for them.

"If they go searching for answers they will find them," Claude said as the light in their room went out.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "They will, but maybe that isn't a bad thing."

Claude looked down at the other demon. "And if them finding out means they run from us? What then?" he asked.

Red eyes closed briefly before opening, now glowing. "How far can they get? The Faustian Contract they can see is merely a physical birthmark marking them visibly. The true contract circulates through their very souls. They can't run from us."

Claude nodded his head in agreement. Though the boys didn't register on the Death Gods' records they did in fact possess souls. Wonderful souls that were just waiting for the perfect time to awaken. "Should we help them?" Claude asked.

Sebastian smiled, "I don't see any harm in giving them a small push in the right direction."

The two looked at each other, their eyes glowing the dark. Their figures shimmered and soon a crow was rose from the roof, a spider on his head, and headed towards the two boys' window. The window opened and the crow went to Alois' bed. The spider jumped down and the crow went to Ciel's bed. Both boys released a soft groan in their sleep as the two demons watched them intently.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel…

_Ciel looked around the strange area he found himself in. He was lying down, but floating in mid air. Looking down at his body he noticed he was naked, only covered by a black cloth. "Where am I?" Ciel asked out loud. His voice echoed back to him in the large empty space surrounding him._

"_Do you not know what you are?" a voice asked. It was so familiar, and Ciel felt himself longing to hear more of it. _

_Turning his head in the direction of the sound Ciel took in the sight of a crow sitting on a branch. The beautiful black bird was staring at him, studying him. "Where am I?" Ciel asked again._

_The bird's head tilted. "Safe," the voice was coming from the bird. Ciel's eyes widened. "Do you know what you are?" the crow asked again._

"_I am Ciel Phantomhive!" Ciel answered._

"_No," the crow said its head tilting to the other side. "Not who you are. What you are? What. Are. You?"_

_Ciel's eyes narrowed, "I don't understand! What do you mean?" Feathers began to fall, blocking Ciel's view of the black bird. As he began to lose sight of the crow Ciel began to panic. "No! Don't go! Please! Don't leave me!" _

"_What are you?" the bird called again._

"_Come back!" Ciel shouted. _

"_What are you?" the voice was drifting away._

"_Sebastian!"_

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois…

_He couldn't move. He felt like he was being glue down by something. Light blue eyes opened and Alois choked on a scream. He was trapped on a giant spider web, with an equally large spider standing in front of him. Terror filled him as he stared at the strange yet gorgeous creature before him. _

"_What are you?" _

_Alois' eyes widened. Had he just heard a voice from the spider? "I'm Alois Trancy," he answered for a reason he wasn't sure of. Just like he didn't know why but his fear of the spider was slowly fading away. _

"_No," the voice declared. The voice was so similar to a voice he knew, a voice he loved to listen to. "What are you?" it repeated_

_Confused as for what the spider was asking him Alois said, "I'm human."_

"_Wrong," the voice said. "You are not. What are you?"_

"_I don't understand!" Alois shouted. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to answer this spider? He was human, wasn't he? "What am I?" he shouted at the spider._

_The spider's eyes swirled, it was both unnerving and mesmerizing. "You do not know?" the spider asked._

"_No I don't! What do you want me to say?" Alois demanded._

_The spider began to fade. "You are-"_

"_What?" Alois called not hearing the end of the spider's words. Alois' bright eyes widened as the spider continued to fade. "No! Don't go! Stay! Please Stay!"_

"_You-"_

"_No! Claude!"_

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Both boys jerked up in their sleep a name leaving their lips.

"Sebastian!"

"Claude!"

They looked over to each other. Both were breathing hard. Neither could explain what had just happened, nor what the dream they had just had was, but they knew something inside them was looking for a way out. They could feel it. That dream had stirred something in the boys, something without form and it wanted out. It wanted to reunite with the creature from the dream.

Outside the window two men smiled. It had worked. That part of the boys that had called the mark to arise in them was awakening. The time was coming closer. Soon, very soon they would have them. It was only a matter of waiting for the day to come.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: I can't believe you just described a spider as beautiful and gorgeous.**

**Me: *hiding in a corner* Make it go away! **

**Voice: … Okay, so considering aliendroid is presently having a break down I'll give the final words. Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review!**


	7. Part 1 Ch 7: Searching for Truth

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**This is late, and I am sorry about that, but I had to think about how I was going to work this part. It took a while.**

**NOTE: The Phantomhive servants are not incompetent morons in this story. **

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji **

_Chapter 7: Searching for Truth_

Ciel sighed as he watched trees pass by outside the car window. It was the weekend and he was on his way home for the brief break. Normally he would just stay at school, but he needed to do a bit of research within the family archives. He had tried to do some at school, but as he suspected there was nothing about his family making a pact with a demon in any public records. Not that he wasn't surprised. After all, what kind of powerful family publicized their "dirty secrets"? Still he had tried, and come up empty handed.

Deciding it would be best to look through the records in the underground vault at his family's mansion he called home and arranged to come back. He had used the excuse of his eye to make his parents agree to it. Ciel had also been pleased to learn that his parents wouldn't be home during the weekend, though they were sorry they wouldn't get to see him. Having his parents checking out the factory in Pairs was perfect as far as Ciel was concerned. He had a feeling that should they be home they would prevent him from looking up what he needed.

The car came to a stop and the door was opened by a woman with red hair, wearing glasses and a maid's uniform. "Welcome home Young Lord," Mey-Rin said with a smile.

"Thank you," Ciel said getting out of the car and heading up the stairs.

"Welcome home Young Lord," the gardener, Finnian, said. He had bright blonde hair and large turquoise eyes.

"Hello," Ciel addressed the energetic teen, who was only a couple years older than him.

"Welcome home Young Lord," the final member of the staff said. He was Baldroy, the cook, also blonde but with blue grey eyes.

"Hello," Ciel said. Behind him Mey-Rin and the one who had driven him were also climbing the stairs. The other one, Tanaka, was the butler of the house and the oldest member of the staff. He had grey hair and most the time appeared to be an energy lacking old man.

Mey-Rin got the door for him and he stepped into the empty mansion. He smiled as he was greeted by the familiar sights and scents. He missed his home greatly, but he couldn't allow himself time to relax. He wasn't at home to rest. He needed answers, and the vaults held them.

"I'm going to my room, please don't bother me," Ciel said heading for the stairs.

"Yes Young Lord," the servants said bowing.

Ciel hid his smile as he climbed the staircase. He would wait a while in his room then head downstairs quietly. He still had a long time before Tanaka would bring him his afternoon tea. He could get a lot done between now and then.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois sighed as the car pulled up to his family's mansion and the door was opened by the servant Hannah, a gorgeous woman with silver hair, dark skin, and a rather large bust. "Welcome home Lord Alois," she said with a bow as he walked passed her.

"Hello Hannah," Alois greeted the maid he was rather fond of. "Is my father home?" he asked.

"Yes, he is awaiting you in the main Library," Hanna answered as she followed Alois into the house.

One of the three triplets that served the Trancy Family greeted him at the door. Alois could never tell them apart, so he just said, "Hi," has he passed by him. Taking his jacket off, he handed it to Hannah, and headed towards the Library. He didn't know what his father wanted by bringing him home so suddenly, but he could care less. This trip back to the main house would give him a chance to look through the family archives.

Opening the Library door Alois walked over to his father. The man was old, much older than one would guess for the parent of a 15 year old boy. He seemed to be closer to the age of a man who would have been Alois' grandfather, not father. Still he was his father, there was no denying that fact.

The man's head turned and he acknowledged Alois' presence with a nod of his head. "Sit down," he instructed pointing to a chair opposite him beside the fire. Alois said nothing as he took the seat and sat formally. His father was a stickler for appearances, so he was raised to always appear at his best, both in dress and in posture. "Alois what I'm about to tell you may seem like a fairy tale, but I assure you it is all true," the old man said.

Alois' eyes widened. What was it that his father needed to tell him? What could be so fascinating that he had to start it out like that?

"The first head of our family made a pack with a demon," he said.

Alois' eyes nearly popped from his head. He couldn't believe it! His father was giving him the answers he wanted without him asking for them! Why? Alois couldn't answer that, but he knew that whatever was causing his father to tell him this must be important. Alois waited silently for his father to continue. He knew interrupting him now with questions would only get him yelled at.

The old man took a deep breath before continuing on, "The original deal was that the demon would help the family gain power and status and in exchange he would take the first head's soul, along with marking the bloodline of our family. This would allow us to call on him whenever we needed him. The only drawback would be that whichever head called him forth later would also pay with their soul."

Alois didn't understand what he was hearing. What did this have to do with the mark on his tongue? And if Claude was already receiving the souls of his ancestors why was he after him? It just didn't add up.

"There was another condition though," his father continued and Alois waited on pins and needles for him to continue. When the man turned and looked at him Alois knew this was the part of the information that concerned him. "The other condition was that if at any point a member of our family is born that is worthy of him the Faustian Contract will appear on that child. When that child turned sixteen the demon would come and claim it."

"You mean me?" Alois asked.

His father nodded, "Yes. Your birthday is in a couple weeks. I figured you should be prepared for when that time comes."

"What do you mean prepared?" Alois snapped. "What exactly am I supposed to prepare for? What does he want with me?!"

"I do not know," his father answered calmly. "That part of the contract wasn't passed down. All I can say is that the demon is real, and he will be coming for you on your birthday."

Alois bit back the retort he was going to make about Claude already appearing before him. Instead he asked another question, "How do you know the demon is real?" His father just looked at him and Alois gasped. "No, you didn't!"

"We needed the assistance or we were going to be overtaken by our competitors," he said simply.

"Oh good lord," Alois leaned back in his chair, all the strength drained from his muscles. He didn't care if his father snapped at him. This was just too much. His father had called on Claude, and Claude apparently was going to claim him on his sixteenth birthday. What did that even mean? Alois' electric blue eyes narrowed. He had gotten answers, but with them came even more questions.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel sighed as he closed yet another tome. This was taking forever! There were so many records from the starting of the Phantomhive Family that he didn't know where to start. Most of it was covering the building of the company and the recording of their less public dealings. He was about to give up and call it a day when a small book caught his attention. It was a battered book with a torn black leather binding. Reaching for it Ciel peered at the writing scrolled across the front _Vincent Phantomhive_.

Ciel's eyes widened. He knew the journal was too old to be his father's, but he also knew his father was named after the first Phantomhive head. Smiling Ciel carried the journal back to the desk and opened it up.

_December 14, 1742_

_I successfully managed to do it! I summoned the demon. He agreed to make a contract with me. In exchange for my soul and a fitting descendent he will give me the power I want. I don't have a problem handing over my soul, and if only one person's life in the future can keep the rest of my family secure then I'm more than willing to make the sacrifice. Sebastian is an interesting demon. He seems to enjoy waiting for his payoff. Still the crow can be unnerving at times. He suddenly appears than vanishes. I wonder why he does that._

Ciel looked at the date at the top of the page again. December 14, was it a coincidence that it was the same day as his birthday? Normally he would think so, but after everything he had been through he highly doubted it. Flipping the page Ciel continued to read.

_January 1, 1743_

_I spoke with Sebastian in length today as we greeted the New Year. Odd how he doesn't seem like an evil devourer of souls sometimes. I really wish he would explain to me why he wants a fitting descendent of mine. I know he has his reasons for wanting the child, but why won't he tell me? He often mentions that he's lonely and that the person will help him with the long cold passage of time, but what does that mean? Is my descendent to become his companion? What truly bothers me though is that I don't know what the requirements are for the child to be marked. I wish I knew, that way I could warn future generations._

_February 20, 1743_

_The Fantom Company has officially built its first factory. It will be manufacturing candies and toys. There will always be children in the world so there will always be a demand for toys and sweets. I figured this was a safe plan. Thanks to Sebastian everything is falling into place quickly._

_March 4, 1746_

_I haven't had time to record anything lately, I've been so busy. Three years has passed since my last entry. The company is taking off quickly and I have entered into an engagement with a wealthy merchant's daughter. His contacts will be most helpful while building up my wealth. She isn't the most striking thing to look at, but that doesn't matter. I just need a healthy heir to carry on my line and business. _

_June 25, 1748_

_My son was born last night. He's amazing. He has such a strong grip as well. I was scared that such a healthy child could be the target of Sebastian so I had him thoroughly checked. Thankfully no mark was found._

_October 31, 1748_

_I don't know what I'm going to do. With each passing day I grow more and more fond of my family, especially of my son. I'm regretting my contract with the demon. To think that one day a child of my flesh will be served up to him for unknown reasons. I can't bare it._

_December 14, 1764_

_This will be my last entry. I can't stave off the illness any longer and Sebastian will be coming for me soon. I can't say how sorry I am for what I've done. All I can do is urge future generations not to use Sebastian's assistance. Please, keep this family strong with your own power! And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I have done. If the child born with the Faustian contract is reading this I am so very sorry for what I have done to you. Because of my selfish decision you are being offered up as the final payment. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

_The first head of the Phantomhive House,  
Vincent Phantomhive._

Ciel closed the journal and glared at the cover. How could this be? He didn't care if the man had felt regret later on, how could he offer up one of his own future grandchildren like that?! And for what? For wealth, power, and status? Ciel felt a hysterical laugh creep up his throat. It was ridiculous. He was being offered up for a deal made over two hundred years ago to an unknown fate!

Standing Ciel looked around the room. Reaching up he removed the eye patch covering his eye. "Sebastian!" he called into the dark vault. "You can hear me right? I want to talk to you! Get out here!"

"What is it you need Ciel?" Sebastian asked appearing in the archives. He seemed to manifest from the shadows themselves.

Ciel gasped but quickly controlled his surprise. Glaring at the demon Ciel demanded, "How long do I have?"

Sebastian's lips quirked up, "For what?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Ciel snapped. "When is the deadline for this collection?"

Sebastian stepped forward and Ciel took a step back. They continued the strange dance like steps until Ciel was pinned to a bookcase behind him, Sebastian standing over him. Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to the tip of Ciel's ear. The teen shivered at the light touch. He didn't understand why but his entire body felt alive whenever Sebastian was close to him.

"December 14th," Sebastian whispered.

Ciel's eyes opened, he couldn't remember closing them. "What?" he asked.

"Your deadline is December 14th," Sebastian repeated. "When you turn sixteen you become mine."

Mismatched colored eyes narrowed on glowing red. "Is there anything I can do to break this contract?" he asked.

Sebastian smiled. Leaning down so his lips were hovering above Ciel's he whispered, "Nothing."

Ciel felt his stomach drop as Sebastian's lips ghosted across his own. There was a battle going on inside himself. Part of him wanted to push Sebastian away from him. Another part, a much louder part, wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and seal their lips together. The hunger, want, need, desire running through him was practically overwhelming. More than that though, there was something else, something primal in him that seemed to be calling out to the demon above him.

Ciel's eyes drifted to half mast as Sebastian closed the distance between them, pinning Ciel's body flush against his own and the bookshelf. As the demon's lips caressed across his Ciel's eyes fluttered closed, all fight leaving his body. Whatever that primal part of him was, it had just won and it was purring in victory.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**The rest of the weekend will be revealed in the next chapter, along with what Alois does after the talk with his father. **

**Voice: Wait, so what do Sebastian and Claude want with Ciel and Alois?**

**Me: It isn't obvious yet?**

**Voice: Well I have an idea but I doubt it's right.**

**Me: … Hmm could be right. So what do you all think?**

**Voice: Please tell us in a review!**


	8. Part 1 Ch 8: Staking a Claim

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**I know, I know it's late. I'm sorry. And I now bring you another chapter! Enjoy.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji **

_Chapter 8: Staking a Claim_

Alois sighed as he plopped down on his bed. His conversation with his father ran through his mind over and over. He just couldn't quite get a grasp on what was going on around him. He knew Claude obviously wanted him for something. What that something was he just couldn't figure out. He now knew what he was payment for, and that his father was also apparently going to be food for the demon. Was that his fate as well? Was he to become food for the demon that had devoured his ancestors?

He found it strange that despite knowing Claude had basically eaten a good number of his past relatives he didn't hate him, or feel disgust towards him at all. He wondered if that was because he was "born" for Claude, as his father had put it.

"What are you thinking about?" Alois jumped up at the sound of Claude's voice drifting to him softly from the shadows in his room. Light blue eyes widened as Claude materialized from the darkness and stood in his room.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Alois demanded.

Claude said nothing as he slowly advanced on the blonde. Alois stumbled backwards, falling back onto his bed in the process. Alois' breath stilled as Claude leaned over him, trapping him to the mattress. "Your father explained everything?" Claude whispered softly into Alois' ear.

The boy swallowed roughly. He had to get himself under control. He didn't know why his body was practically humming with joy at having Claude so close, but he had to get a hold of himself. "He said you've devoured the souls of my ancestors," Alois answered.

A soft chuckle escaped Claude before Alois felt a warm tongue lick the shell of his ear. "You're leaving details out," he said nibbling on the top of the ear.

Alois fought desperately to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. Claude was barely touching him and he felt like he was on fire! "I'm the final payment," Alois managed to say without his voice cracking. That was until Claude nipped at his neck, "Ahn"

Claude smiled against the soft flesh and repeated the action, nipping at the delectable flesh before him. "You are," he said coming to Alois' lips. "And I'm going to take my time enjoying you fully." With those words Claude sealed Alois' lips with his own, robbing the teen of both breath and thought. His tongue snaked its way into the warm recesses of Alois' mouth and explored, tasting the rich flavor of the boy.

He could feel Alois responding to him, his body loosening up but pulling tighter at the same time. After a minute Alois' tongue started to rub against Claude's, and his legs bent cradling Claude's body to him. More than reluctantly Claude broke away from the kiss. To soften the blow of what he was about to do, he kissed Alois several times gently.

"I am going to take you Alois," Claude whispered, "But not yet."

Alois released a soft whimper, his mind unable to form anything near a coherent sound. Claude smirked, his little blonde truly was delectable. He couldn't wait to finally claim him, but he still had two weeks before then. Taking him before his sixteenth birthday would be dangerous. Fighting down his more carnal urges Claude sat up and pulled Alois close to him, stroking his hair. A soft purr rose up from Alois, causing Claude to smile. He was awakening quickly, then again his birthday was near.

"Soon," Claude promised, "Very soon you'll be mine."

"Mmm, Claude," Alois whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian would have smiled at how pliant Ciel was in his arms, if not for the fact he was busy kissing him. One of Sebastian's arms wrapped around Ciel's waist, pulling his body closer. He used his other hand to tilt Ciel's face up so he could deepen the kiss further. His tongue slipped between Ciel's lips, brushing against his teeth. A soft, nearly inaudible, sound escaped the small teen before he opened up, allowing Sebastian to explore.

Humming in approval Sebastian kissed Ciel as if he was staking his claim on the younger boy. Ciel felt his knees grow weak. Clinging to Sebastian for support Ciel pulled him closer, his own tongue rubbing against the older man's. If his body wasn't willing to fight back he could at least try and take some control.

The demon smirked at the teen's attempt to control the situation. Retreating, he allowed Ciel his semblance of control. Though he allowed Ciel to control the kiss his hands made it clear he was in control of his body. The hand on his waist move to his backside, curving around the soft globes of Ciel's ass. Ciel felt a shiver as Sebastian's large palm kneaded him.

"Young Lord?" a soft knock at the vault door and Mey-Rin's voice snapped Ciel back to reality. Dragging his mouth away from Sebastian's he tried to detangle his body from the demon's. "Young Lord, are you in there?" she called again.

"Yes," Ciel called out, gasping as Sebastian nipped at his neck. "Stop it," he hissed under his breath.

"Lord Ciel?" Mey-Rin called.

"I'm fine, what do you need?" Ciel asked. He didn't even bother asking how she knew he was in the vault. She had probably searched the entire mansion before coming down stairs to look for him.

There was a pause and Ciel feared that perhaps his tone had betrayed him. "Your parents are on their way home Young Lord. They should be arriving in the hour," Mey-Rin informed him.

Ciel's eyes widened as his body grew stiff, for reasons other than Sebastian still teasing him. He went to open his mouth to tell Mey-Rin okay when a sharp moan left his lips. Sebastian had pulled his earlobe between his teeth and began nibbling on it. Ciel covered his mouth with his hand and tried to fight down the growing feeling of euphoria threatening to overtake him. "I'll be up in a minute!" Ciel called out, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to keep it under control.

"Of course Sir," Mey-Rin said before Ciel heard footsteps walking away.

Once he was sure the maid was out of earshot he glared at the smirking demon hovering over him. "Do you have no shame?" Ciel growled pushing Sebastian aside and straightening his clothes.

"I see no reason to have any," Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders. "Shame is such a human idea. Restricting one's desires," the demon leaned down and purred into Ciel's ear, "I don't understand such things."

A blush painted Ciel's cheeks. "I've got to go," he said walking towards the door.

"Wait," Sebastian called pulling Ciel back to him. The small teen looked up into the glowing red eyes of the demon. Despite the alien glow, that would frighten most people, Ciel felt himself grow warm under Sebastian's gaze. "Remember Ciel you are mine," Sebastian whispered into his ear, sending shivers of what Ciel could only define as anticipation coursing through him. "I need no one's permission to have you."

Ciel took a deep breath and, with a great amount of willpower, pushed away from Sebastian. "Yeah well I'm still not convinced," he said before leaving the vault.

Sebastian stood in the dark room, his glowing eyes casting an eerie glow onto his face. He smirked at the closed door, his fangs shimmering in the red glow. The demon could barely wait for the time when that proud young man would come to him willingly. He could already tell Ciel's defenses were dropping in regards to him. It was wonderful to know that he would be the one to bring such a morsel to heel. "Soon Ciel, really soon," Sebastian whispered as he faded into the shadows.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

As Ciel made his way upstairs to meet his parents he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He spun around, looking for the cause. He couldn't feel a cold draft, and the mansion itself was rather warm. He frowned when he found no reason for his sudden chill. Passing it off as just a random occurrence he continued on his way upstairs.

"Young Lord, what would you like with your tea today?" Baldroy asked as Ciel passed the kitchen.

"Lemon meringue pie," Ciel said not bothering to stop. He climbed the stairs and entered into the main foyer. Just as he got to the main stairs the door opened and in walked his mother and father.

"Ciel!" Rachel Phantomhive called as she swooped her son into a near bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much! As soon as Angelina said you were coming home I made Vincent rush back."

"Mom," Ciel gasped, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry dear," she laughed as she released Ciel and moved to Vincent Phantomhive's side. Ciel looked at his parents, love for them shinning in his eye. His mother was a beautiful blonde woman, with blue eyes, who carried herself with grace. She was wearing a tasteful baby blue skirt with a matching jacket, and a white blouse.

Ciel's eyes drifted to his father, Vincent. Ciel hoped that when he finished growing he would look like his old man. According to everyone Ciel resembled his father greatly, so he honestly hoped he would continue to do so in his later years. He had his father's black hair and complexion. The only thing he didn't inherit from his father were his blue eyes, those he got from his mother.

"Ciel," Vincent said hugging his boy. "Your aunt has informed us of what is going on." Vincent tilted Ciel's head back so he could look into his eyes. His own brown eyes narrowed as he looked at the eye patch. "Let's go to the library." The family shared a quick silent agreement and then made their way to the library of the mansion.

Behind closed doors Ciel was told to remove the eye patch. Not knowing if his eye would be glowing or not, though he guessed it would be considering what Sebastian and he had been doing earlier, he removed the black cloth. The quick intake of breath from his mother told him what he had guessed, his eye was glowing. Vincent's eyes were narrowed as he looked at his son. Ciel waited patiently for his parents to speak. He already knew of the secret his family kept locked away in the archive vault, but he wanted to see if his parents would come clean with him about it. More accurately, Ciel wanted to know if his father would explain to him what was going on.

When Vincent sat on one of the chairs he sighed. "I'm guess you have questions," he said.

"Yes," Ciel answered.

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and pinning his son with a soft expression. "I never planned to tell you any of this. Honestly I always hoped the old records were just the ramblings of an insane man." Ciel waited patiently for his father to continue and say what it was he needed to hear. "It seems that when the family first came to power Vincent Phantomhive the first summoned a demon. Part of the deal was he would get a future member of the Phantomhive family, specifically a child born into the Phantomhives." Vincent's expression darkened as he said, "You, Ciel, are that child."

Rachel released a quiet sob. Ciel looked over to his mother. "We are sorry Ciel," she said with a sad smile, "We knew about the myth behind the mark, but never considered it to be true."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. Were they trying to play him for a fool? How could they think it wasn't real when he had been born with the very mark described? How could they be that stupid?! "Are you convinced that it's real now?" Ciel asked.

Vincent's expression hardened, "Don't speak to us like that. You can't blame us for being skeptical. I mean, a demon? You can't say you do not doubt us."

Actually Ciel had absolutely no doubts what so ever about Sebastian being a demon, and wanting him. Just not in the traditional sense one would think of a demon. When Ciel had been told he was the payment for Sebastian's contract with his family's ancestor he had thought that meant Sebastian wanted his soul. Now though, after everything that had happened Ciel was starting to consider that wasn't what he wanted. Sebastian's attitude spoke of something else, something sensual.

Ciel suppressed the shiver that wanted to travel through his body. With the thought of Sebastian, and the possibility of him wanting something sexual from him, that small part of him that had prevented him from fighting back earlier had arisen. Whatever that small part of him was, it obviously wanted Sebastian in a more primal way. Shoving the feeling aside, mainly because it scared him, Ciel forced himself to face his parents.

"I believe you," Ciel said, his voice clear and eyes hard. "I just don't understand why I wasn't told of this."

Vincent sighed. "To be honest, we didn't know if you could handle this," he said.

Ciel's eyes widened. They didn't think he could handle it? That was their reason for keeping everything from him? Ciel felt himself filling with anger. He couldn't believe his own parents trusted him so little that they would knowingly keep such information from him!

"Calm down Ciel." Everyone in the room grew rigid as a voice called out from the shadows. Ciel turned around and gaped at Sebastian as he materialized from the darkness into the library. "It doesn't matter what your parents have done, or if you weren't told," Sebastian said moving towards Ciel and wrapping his arms around him. Despite knowing his parents were just across the room Ciel relaxed into Sebastian's arms. "I will have you," Sebastian finished as he kissed the top of Ciel's head.

It took Rachel and Vincent a moment to come to grips with the scene before them, but when they did they reacted in the predictable manner. "Who are you?" Vincent demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"Let go of our son!" Rachel demanded moving to take Ciel from Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes flashed causing the woman to gasp. Ciel looked up at the sound. Worried that Sebastian may harm his parents he said, "Wait! Just explain who you are!"

The three adults in the room looked at the small teen still wrapped in Sebastian's arms. "Alright," Sebastian said kissing Ciel's nose, the action causing him to scrunch it up adorably. Looking at Vincent and Rachel, Sebastian announced, "I'm the demon you were talking about. Don't worry I'm not taking Ciel just yet. I'm just getting to know him is all."

Neither Phantomhive knew what to say. Ciel remained in his position, tucked into Sebastian's body. The idea of stepping away from him never even crossed Ciel's mind. If he wasn't so conscious of his parents he would have been leaning into Sebastian's chest. Ciel realized he was quickly becoming accustomed to Sebastian's touch, and even perhaps growing to crave it.

Finally Vincent spoke up, "What is it that you want with our son exactly?"

Sebastian smirked. Ciel's eyes widened as he looked at the demon holding him. Was he finally going to get a clear answer? Was this riddle hanging over his head finally going to be solved? Ciel waited patiently for Sebastian to speak.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And because I know how much you all love cliff hangers I'm giving you a grand one! But seriously, if you don't have a pretty firm idea of what it is they want Ciel and Alois for, then please re-read the story and pay attention to the details. It's there, trust me the hints are there.**

**Voice: Please review!**

**NOTE: As you've noticed Alois and Claude's time is getting smaller. This is because after Alois' birthday I will be all but writing them out of the story. They'll still appear, but not as center characters. Now before any of you complain, please take notice of which characters this story is under, Sebastian & Ciel. Meaning I have things planned for them as center pieces. Please look forward to that.**


	9. Part 1 Ch 9: In a Haze

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**This is coming to you on time! YAY! This story has breached 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone! I love you!**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji **

_Chapter 9: In a Haze_

It was a dull Monday morning at Eden as Ciel made his way across the courtyard towards his first period class. Even though he had an entire day to process everything his mind was still trying to catch up. He could tell from his dreams and reactions to Sebastian whenever he came close that his body and subconscious was more than on board with what was going on. It was his conscious mind, the part he used every single day, his rational side that was fighting. The idea was foreign, no that was too light a word. What Sebastian wanted from his was alien.

True he had suspected that maybe he wasn't entirely normal, but the idea that he was meant for that scared him. Fulfilling the contract made generations ago would require Ciel to give up so much. True he got Sebastian in return, but was that enough? Could he really just stop being what he was to be something else? Something that wasn't even human?

Ciel shook his head ridding himself of his thoughts. He was going to drive himself crazy thinking about it. Sebastian had already made it clear he couldn't run from it. The Faustian Contract engraved in his eye made it impossible for that to happen. Ciel realized he would just have to accept it. He was Sebastian's. He could almost laugh at how that thought didn't scare him. It actually brought a smile to his lips, or would if he didn't squash it down each time it threatened to appear. The idea of being just Sebastian's didn't frighten him. No, it was the other part that made him uneasy.

"Ciel!" The small teen stopped and turned. Alois was running up to him, a similar look in his usually vibrant blue eyes. This morning they seemed dark, as if hazed over by thoughts. "How did your visit home go?" Alois asked as he caught up to his roommate.

"It was productive," Ciel answered continuing down the hallway. "I got lots of answers. You?"

Alois nodded, his eyes darkening. "I also learned a lot. Mainly what the contract was for. Though I'm still unclear about what it is Claude wants with me."

Ciel looked at him for a moment before saying, "Mates."

Alois stopped, his eyes wide. "What?" he asked, his voice was soft barely a whisper. "What do you mean, mates?!" he demanded louder.

"Shut up," Ciel hissed as several students turned to look at them.

Alois glared at him, but still he lowered his voice. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Ciel sighed. He stilled hadn't come to terms with that particular detail quite yet. He wasn't even sure if Claude wanted Alois for the same reason Sebastian wanted him. "According to what Sebastian said, I'm to become his eternal companion. His mate," he explained.

Alois blinked, his eyes growing wider and wider. "But, that isn't possible!" he countered.

Ciel shrugged. This was the part he was having trouble with. "From what I understand it is. The fact the contracts appeared proves we can become their mates." Ciel was frowning as he explained. He really didn't understand it himself. How did a mark appearing prove he was able to turn into something like that?! Trying to find an answer Ciel's mind drifted back to Saturday and the moment Sebastian explained everything to his parents and him.

"_What do I want with him?" Sebastian asked with a mocking smile. "Well I want everything of course. His soul, heart, and body. I'll have everything that is Ciel."_

_Ciel felt himself shiver with Sebastian's words. Their full impact coursed through him causing him to both melt and panic. Sebastian obviously wasn't talking about him in regards as a meal. His voice was laced with seduction. His parents didn't seem affected by his tone though. Was it just him picking up on the underlying promise in Sebastian's voice?_

"_How?!" Rachel cried. "What are you going to do to my boy?"_

_Sebastian flashed the woman a withering look. "Ciel is mine, and no one else's. As for how, I'm going to make him my mate. He'll become one with me. He'll ease the loneliness of eternity."_

"_Are you saying you plan to sleep with my son?" Vincent asked. His face was beet red, and Ciel doubted it was because of embarrassment. _

_Sebastian's smile turned cocky and Ciel shivered as he said, "Yes. I plan to take your son." _

_Ciel had to close his eyes and fight back the small whine that threatened to escape him with those words. Sebastian was affecting him in ways he didn't know was possible._

"_And if we say we don't let you?" Vincent asked. _

_Ciel's eyes snapped open and he looked at his father in both shock and anger. Part of him was shocked his father would try and go against a demon. Another part of him was angry he would dare try and get in the way. Realizing he was glaring at his dad he averted his eyes and stared at the floor. What was wrong with him? Did he really want to be Sebastian's… mate?_

_Sebastian's answering words brought all of Ciel's thoughts to a standstill, "You don't have a say in it. Ciel is already mine. He'll only become more so once he's awakened." _

"Ciel. Ciel!"

"What?!" Ciel snapped glaring at his blonde roommate.

Alois frowned, "You were spacing out. I was worried. Anyways, how did you find out about them wanting us as mates?"

Ciel shrugged, "Sebastian told me."

"He did?" Alois asked in disbelieve.

"Yes," Ciel answered, irritation seeping into his voice.

"Ciel." The small teen went rigid as that smooth dark voice drifted to him. Looking up he tried not to shiver as his eyes locked with Sebastian's. "I see you are doing well this morning. Pleasant dreams I hope?"

Ciel bit his bottom lip and fought to keep himself under control. His dreams had not been pleasant. Pleasurable yes, pleasant no! They had been filled with images of him and Sebastian wrapped together, tongues dueling, and breaths mixed. It was the most intoxicating thing Ciel had ever experienced, and part of him couldn't wait for it to become reality.

"I see," Sebastian smirked. "You are awakening steadily," he whispered in Ciel's ear. The boy shivered and leaned into Sebastian's frame. Then catching himself pulled away.

"I'll see you in class Professor," Ciel said walking away, and dragging Alois with him.

Sebastian watched him go with a smile. He loved seeing Ciel fight his instincts. Mainly because he knew in the end he would give in. He couldn't fight them forever. Plus once his sixteenth birthday came he wouldn't be able to. His body would demand what only Sebastian could give it and he would come to him on his own. Until then he would bide his time.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Once they were far enough away from Sebastian, and other students, Ciel released Alois and turned to pin him with a hard expression. "This is going to sound weird, but I need you to answer me honestly!" he said.

Alois looked at the other boy with a bewildered expression. He couldn't even imagine what it was that Ciel wanted. "Okay," he said hoping to find out quicker.

"Do you dream about having sex with Claude?" Ciel asked flat out. He had a bright blush painting his face, but his eyes were firm and so was his voice.

Alois' face lit up. He opened his mouth then closed it several times like a fish gasping for air. Finally he said, "Why?!"

"I need to know if these dreams have something to do with the contract, or if it is just me," Ciel explained. He was starting to grow uncomfortable with asking this.

Still blushing like a virgin bride Alois mumbled, "Yes I do."

Ciel's eyes widened before he sighed in relief. Alois' answer had lifted a weight from his shoulder. "Thank goodness," he said.

"Alois, why aren't you in class?" The blonde spun around and stared wide eyed at the tall demon standing before him. "Well?" Claude asked.

"I was talking with Ciel about something," Alois quickly answered.

Ciel looked between the two. He wondered if there was just as much repressed attraction between him and Sebastian. "I'm going to class. See you there," Ciel said walking away. He figured it would be better to leave the two alone. If he was right Alois was a lot closer to his deadline than he was. Which meant he was closer to whatever this "awakening" was.

Alois barley registered his roommate leaving; he was fixated solely on Claude. It felt like his entire being was humming. Alois realized the feeling was only growing with intensity each day. It was like as the days till his birthday chipped away he was growing more and more aware of Claude.

"Claude," Alois began.

"Yes," the taller male asked pulling Alois to him. There was no one around, meaning there was nothing preventing him from holding his blonde.

"Ciel said something, and I want to know if it's true," Alois said softly. Looking up into those golden eyes he took a deep breath and asked, "Am I to become your mate?"

Alois watched as Claude's lips slowly turned up into a wicked smile. The expression sent a sharp pang of want through the blue eyed teen. "Once you've awakened," Claude answered.

Alois' headed tilted to the side. Before he could ask for a further explanation Claude leaned down and captured his lips in a heart stopping kiss. Bright blue eyes widened before slipping close. Alois' hands gripped the front of Claude's shirt and pulled him closer. Their tongues rubbed against the other, though it was obvious that Claude was the one in control.

Claude moved until he had Alois pinned to the wall of a small alcove. His hands went to the boy's hips and gripped them tightly. He was fighting with himself. Alois was such a temptation, and he wanted him so badly. But he had to wait. Forcing himself to not peel off the boy's clothes he concentrated on kissing his blonde senseless.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel sighed as he entered the classroom and took his seat. As the other students entered and began to sit down he flipped through his notes, pretending to read them. Really he was looking at Sebastian over his notebook. The teacher was standing with his back to him writing the days details on the whiteboard. Ciel allowed himself to take the chance and observe the dark clothed man.

Sebastian really was quite the specimen. Even if he wasn't a demon Ciel was sure he would have found him enchantingly gorgeous. His long legs, strong arms, and defined back were all things he could see, but more than that they were things he knew.

An image from his dreams flashed in his mind and blushed. Just at that moment Sebastian turned around and their eyes locked. He smirked at him causing Ciel's blush to brighten. Ducking behind his notebook he cursed himself for letting his mind wander. He already knew what would happen if he did, so why didn't he control himself better? Of course he knew the answer to that as well.

"Good of you to join us," Sebastian said as the door opened and the bell rang.

"I'm sorry," Alois said. Ciel looked up and frowned. Alois' lips were bruised and he was breathing deeply. Obviously a lot more happened when he left Alois and Claude alone than he wanted to know about.

"Well considering you did make it into the room before the bell raing I'll let you off this time," Sebastian said. "Hurry up and take your seat."

"Yes Professor," Alois said climbing the stairs and taking his seat.

Ciel rolled his eyes and grabbed a pencil. Sebastian turned to the class and smiled. Ciel realized it wasn't like the smiles he directed at him. This one was rather empty, though some of the other boys obviously couldn't tell. Ciel's eyes narrowed on one boy in particular. He had realized it a while ago, but Pluto seemed to be very interested in his Sebastian.

Dark blue eyes widened at his thoughts. Shaking his head vigorously he concentrated on taking notes. Sebastian was not his! He could not let himself grow possessive of the dark demon.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Classes had ended and Ciel was packing up his things when he heard, "Ciel will you please stay after class?"

Glaring at the professor Ciel said, "Yes sir." Sitting back down he waited for the other students to file out.

Once they were all gone Sebastian climbed the stairs up to his seat and smiled down at him. This smile held warmth and an unspoken promise of something addictive. Ciel fidgeted under Sebastian's gaze. He just wanted him to say what it was that was on his mind so he could go.

"I noticed you were glaring in first period, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

It took Ciel a moment to think about what Sebastian was talking about, but once he did his eyes narrowed. Releasing an irritated huff he looked away from the one in front of him. "Doesn't matter," he growled.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked leaning down. Brining his mouth directly next to Ciel's ear he whispered, "You know, to me it looked like you were upset over Pluto admiring me."

Ciel whirled on the teacher, glare firmly in place. "Why would I be upset over something like that? I don't care what you do wi-"

Ciel's words were cut short by Sebastian's lips silencing him. Instantly his eyes slipped shut and he opened up for the demon. Sebastian's tongue slipped inside the moist cavern and mapped it out. Leaning further down, he pulled Ciel up and sat him on the desk, then laid him down. Ciel's legs parted and cradled Sebastian to him. A soft moan escaped Ciel as Sebastian thrust against him. Sebastian detached from Ciel's lips and traveled to his neck. Nipping and sucking gently he caused silent whimpers to leave Ciel.

Moving back up to Ciel's ear he whispered, "You have nothing to be jealous about. There is nothing in this world that could make me look away from you."

"Mmn," Ciel moaned as Sebastian's words passed over him, engulfing him in a warm secure blanket. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian and reconnected their lips of his own accord. He knew he should be fighting the situation, but he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted was to feel Sebastian wrapped around him.

Before they could become too lost in their growing passion a soft knock at the door drew them out of each other. Sebastian released a near bestial growl before detaching from Ciel. The boy let out a plaintive sound before sitting up and sitting back down in his seat. Both straightened out their appearance as Sebastian moved to the door, which he had locked.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked opening the door.

"Professor Michaelis, I was wondering if you could help me?" Ciel's eyes narrowed and he repressed a growl. It was Pluto. Looking up from the notebook he had been pretending to read again he glared at the silver haired teen, hate clear as day in his dark blue eyes.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what's going to happen! **

**Voice: Cruel! Very cruel!**

**Me: Please review!**


	10. Part 1 Ch 10: Not Jealous

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hello! This is NOT late, so please don't kill me for what I'm about to say. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update on time next week. I'll let you all know via the update section on my profile if I'm going to be going off line for a while. Hopefully I won't be gone for too long.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. I am making NO profit from this.**

Chapter 10: Not Jealous

Pluto smiled up at the teacher he had been fascinated with since the moment he arrived. He was tall, well built, and had the most open smile. Sebastian Michaelis was the ideal man in his opinion, and he had quickly grown infatuated with him. He was sure the professor returned his feelings. Sebastian was always so gentle towards him. It had to be a sign of mutual feelings!

Sebastian looked down at the youth with a mixture of feigned kindness and irritation. The little twerp just had to come in at such an opportune moment, didn't he? Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, and quickly hid the smirk that threatened to appear. Perhaps Pluto's interruption wasn't so bad. Ciel looked rather upset. Oh sure, he was doing a good job controlling himself, but Sebastian could tell the small teen was seething just below the surface. With an evil glint in his red eyes he turned back to Pluto and smiled warmly.

"What do you need help with?" Sebastian asked.

Pluto's smile brightened and his eyes started to shine. Sebastian found it quite terrifying; the look Pluto was giving him. "The assignment you assigned for homework in first period, I was hoping you could explain it to me a bit more. I'm kind of hopeless with these things," Pluto said.

Sebastian fought down the frown that nearly marred his features. Was this student's plan to try and win him over by seeming innocent and helpless? He hated people like this. But he was still interested in what his little Ciel would do so he reached out and placed his hand on Pluto's shoulder. "Come on in, I'll see what I can do about explaining it better," Sebastian said.

Ciel felt like he was about to go insane! First Pluto had shown up and interrupted his time with Sebastian, though he wasn't sure why he was upset over that. Then he had pulled some stupid ass story about being bad at Literature. Who did he think he was kidding? Ciel had seen his grades; he was a near perfect student in the subject. But that wasn't what irritated Ciel the most. No what really was making him upset was the fact that Sebastian was touching the vile cretin.

He watched them as they walked further into the room, Pluto's eyes never leaving Sebastian's face. Despite his attempts to hide it Ciel caught Sebastian's eyes glancing at him. Dark blue eyes narrowed. _'That bastard,'_ Ciel growled to himself. He knew what Sebastian was trying to do, and he was not going to let him have his way. Ciel stood up, causing both Sebastian and Pluto to look at him. "Sorry to take up your time Professor, thank you for the help," Ciel said with a friendly smile.

Sebastian frowned, but he quickly replaced it with a smile. Did Ciel realize what he was trying to do? He couldn't imagine he had been so obvious. Then again, Ciel was a smart and observant boy. "How about you stay a bit longer and help Pluto with his homework while I try and find my notes," Sebastian suggested. He wasn't about to let such a fun opportunity slip away.

Ciel nearly growled, and he even felt the urge building up in his throat. His eyes widened minutely at the realization. Since when did he react so violently? Deciding to take Sebastian up on his challenge, if only because he refused to back down from a fight, Ciel said, "Okay."

As Ciel made his way to them, he caught the glare directed at him from Pluto, and felt a small bit of smug superiority well up. Sebastian had been paying attention to him, and still was. His gaze was no longer on Pluto. The knowledge made Ciel feel fantastic. He always felt amazing when he knew Sebastian was watching him. It was a strange feeling, something he couldn't really explain, but right now it was the world's biggest rush ever. Knowing he had taken Sebastian's attention back from this intruder with such simple words, it was empowering.

"But Professor," Pluto said, his voice whinny, "Doesn't Ciel have his own work to do?"

Ciel nearly snapped the pencil in his hand when Sebastian turned that cocky smile to him. "That is true," he said.

"I'm already finished," Ciel quickly said. Like hell he was going to let that brat chase him out. Sebastian was his, and he was not about to let someone else try and get in the way. Ciel stopped mid-step with the tought, his foot slipping on the edge causing him to fall.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted and moved to catch him. "Are you alright? What on earth were you thinking stopping so abruptly? You could have hurt yourself."

Despite being in Sebastian's arms, and hearing Sebastian's voice filled with so much worry for him Ciel wasn't registering any of it. He was too busy trying to come to grips with his own thoughts. What had he been thinking? Sebastian was his? No he had to be mistaken. There was no way he was willing to accept something so insane. Still, he did hate it when Sebastian gave other people his time.

"Ciel?" Pluto called coming over to them. "Are you alright?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed. How dare the cause of his problems try and act so innocent! It was his fault that he was so confused. If he hadn't shown up then he could have just gone about his day as normal. He would have pushed Sebastian away, said a quick remark, and left. But no, Pluto had to show up and pull them apart before anything could happen. It was his fault. If he hadn't knocked on the door, if he hadn't taken Sebastian's attention from him he wouldn't be feeling like this right now.

"I'm taking you to the nurse's office," Sebastian said.

That snapped Ciel out of his thoughts. "No!" he shouted. Sebastian paused in picking him up. "I mean, no I'm fine. Sorry I was just light headed for a moment."

Sebastian looked down at him with intense and searching eyes. He knew Ciel was lying to him, he could feel it, but he just didn't know what the lie was. Gently he cupped Ciel's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked softly. The idea of Ciel getting injured was truly upsetting to him.

Ciel nodded, "Yes I'm fine."

Pluto stood off to the side a bit, jealousy and rage boiling inside of him. The way Sebastian was looking at Ciel was the way he wanted to be looked at by him. How dare Ciel take Sebastian from him! "You tripped on purpose didn't you?" Pluto snapped.

Sebastian and Ciel looked to him with mirroring expression of bewilderment. "Don't be ridiculous Pluto. Why would Ciel do something like that?" Sebastian asked standing up and helping Ciel up as well.

"To get your attention," Pluto explained.

Ciel gaped at the other student. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Even if he did want Sebastian's attention, which he was absolutely sure he didn't… maybe, he wouldn't resort to possibly seriously injuring himself to get it. What would be the point in that?

"Come now, that is a terrible accusation," Sebastian scolded, a firm glare direct at Pluto. The boy flinched back from the look. "Ciel isn't manipulative enough to do something like that. You shouldn't say such things about your fellow students."

Ciel nearly lifted an eyebrow at Sebastian's comment. Out of everyone in the room he was the last one to be saying whether or not someone was manipulative. Still he had a point, that wasn't something he would do. It was far to direct, he much preferred more subtle actions, like earlier. "I'm sorry you feel that way," Ciel said with a hurt expression, "But I really did just get light headed. I haven't been sleeping well you see." He allowed his tone to lower and soften, sounding guilty, "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Sebastian could almost laugh at how magnificent Ciel's acting was. Though he didn't doubt the teen was having a hard time sleeping. "You haven't caused any trouble Ciel," Sebastian said putting a hand on his shoulder. Ciel suppressed the shiver that always wanted to travel through him with Sebastian's touch. "Right Pluto?" Sebastian asked, his eyes were stern once again as he looked at the silver haired teen.

Pluto bit his cheek and clenched his fists. He could tell that if he argued the point further then Sebastian was likely to take Ciel's side again. He would have to play his cards right and expose Ciel for what he was. "Yes, sorry I jumped to conclusions," Pluto said.

Ciel gave him his most beguiling smile, "It's alright. Thank you for understanding."

Now Sebastian wanted to gag. Deciding it was best for this suck up fest to be ended he suggested they get to studying and left the room. Of course he hadn't gone far. Instead he melted into the shadows and returned to the room to watch the events that he knew were going to unfold.

Ciel sighed as Sebastian left the room and moved to take a seat. "Well what do you need help with?" he asked.

He wasn't surprised when Pluto glared at him. "I don't need your help. It doesn't give you the right to treat me like an idiot Just because your grades are better than mine."

Ciel could feel a headache coming on. He wasn't quite sure where this idiot was coming from. How did offering someone help instantly translate out to treating them like an idiot? "I don't think you're an idiot. I was just asking what part of the homework you needed help with." Ciel turned and grinned at Pluto, "That is why you were bothering Professor Michaelis right? You needed help with your work?" Pluto opened and closed his mouth repeatedly like a fish.

Ciel stood and advanced towards him. "Or," his grin turned into an evil smile, "Were you just trying to catch his eye?" Pluto turned bright red at the accusation. Ciel's smile turned cold, "I see. Well if that's the case then I must warn you."

"About what?" Pluto asked, his voice hesitant.

Ciel cocked his head to the side and with a voice filled with venom he said, "You'll have a hard time taking him away from his partner."

"P-pa-partner?" Pluto stuttered out. His eyes had grown wide and he began to tremble. "What do you mean partner?"

That smug powerful feeling was back and Ciel was allowing it to fill him. "Well you see, from what I've heard Sebastian Michaelis is already in a relationship. It seems pretty serious as well," Ciel said allowing his voice to fill with sympathy for Pluto. "I guess he really loves his partner, and isn't willing to part with him."

"Him?" Pluto whispered. "He's seeing a guy?"

Ciel shrugged, "That's what I heard. But you know rumors, you can't trust them."

Ciel watched with dark satisfaction as the boy began to shake with both anger and heartache. Tears collected in Pluto's eyes and Ciel continued to just sit there. Why should he show sympathy for someone trying to take Sebastian away from him?

"Is it-"

"Huh?" Ciel asked straining to hear what Pluto was trying to say.

Pluto looked up at him, tears flowing freely. "Is the one Professor Michaelis is seeing, is it Professor Faustus?"

"What?" Ciel asked nearly falling from his perch on the desktop.

"It is isn't it?" Pluto cried. "I knew they were close, but I'd never guess they were like that."

Ciel couldn't say anything to correct him. Saying he was wrong would mean he would have to admit to being the one who was Sebastian's partner, in a sense. Ciel silently hoped Alois didn't find out about this. He could tell his roommate was quickly becoming attached to his demon counterpart.

Sebastian, watching from the shadows, felt bile rise up in his throat. The mere idea of being with Claude in any way was just revolting. His eyes narrowed when Ciel made no move to correct him. Was the little devil really just going to let the misunderstanding slide?

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Claude and Alois were in Claude's office, having tea. Claude had suggested it after class, and Alois had quickly agreed to it. At present the demon was doing everything in his power to not reach out and drawn Alois to him. The boy's soft smell mixed with the scent of the tea's aroma made a near intoxicating combination.

"Claude," Alois said softly, his light blue eyes looking deep into his cup.

Claude hid his smile. The boy was so delectable. "Yes?" he asked.

"What are you going to do to me?" Alois asked.

Claude was a bit confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

Alois looked up at him. The demon was surprised to find fear and something else, desire, burning in those blue depths. "What are you going to do to me on my birthday?"

"Oh." This time Claude did allow the smile to slip into place. "To be honest, I'm going to make love to you," he answered.

Alois' entire face went red. "Ma-make l-lo-love to me?" he stuttered out. "As in, s-se-s," he couldn't say it.

"Sex," Claude said bluntly. He watched as Alois' face became even redder. He was starting to look like a blonde strawberry. "Why, does the idea of sleeping with me bother you?" Claude asked, false worry in his voice.

Instantly Alois said, "No! It isn't that! It's just…um," he drifted off unable to complete what he was going to say.

"It's just what?" Claude prompted.

Alois looked back down to his teacup. "Well, it's just can a human and demon do that kind of thing together?"

Claude's lips quirked up at the corners. So that's what the problem was. His little blonde was worried about the details. "Don't worry about that Alois," Claude said moving around to stand beside him. Alois looked up at him, a question in his eyes. "When the time comes for us to join you'll be more than ready."

"How?" Alois asked, his heart rate increasing. Claude was so close, his breath tickling his lips.

"On your birthday you'll awaken, and then there will be nothing to worry about," Claude promised before capturing Alois' lips in a heated kiss, and silencing all further questions. Alois moaned and wrapped his arms around Claude's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Suddenly Claude pulled away and sneezed. "Are you sick?" Alois asked.

"No," Claude said with a confused look in his eyes.

Alois titled his head to the side. "Maybe someone's talking about you?"

Claude looked at the teen in his arms. "Well, I guess that can't be helped." With that he went back to kissing Alois.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that is it for chapter 10! Remember I might not be able to update next week, but I promise to let you know once I know the full details. **

**Voice: Okay hurry it up and review. She has other things to do. Like betaing, writing a contest entry, and finishing a picture for her cousin.**

**Me: Just give them my agenda why don't you!**

**Voice: Huh? Okay if you insist. Tomorrow at 9 o'clock she has to**

**Me: GAH! Shut up! Shut up! Gremlins get her!**

***Gremlins tackle and drag Voice away***

**Me: *sighs* Sorry about that, please review!**


	11. Part 1 Ch 11: Spreading Rumors

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Okay here is the next chapter. We're doing a small time jump, only a couple of days. This chapter will focus a bit more on Alois and Claude than on Ciel and Sebastian, but that is only because I need to build up to his awakening. **

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 11: Rumors Spread_

Alois was furious! He knew why too. He didn't know who started the rumor, or why, but he did know that it was upsetting. How dare people talk about something so utterly ridiculous. He just wanted to throttle each person he caught talking about it. There was no way it was even true. They didn't act like they were a couple. Hell they hardly said three sentences to each other when they were around the other. How could anyone think they were a couple?

"I heard they were caught making out in Professor Michaelis' office," a student whispered as Alois passed.

The blonde teen tensed.

"I heard they were holding hands at the Library," another student responded.

These were lies! Utter lies!

"To think Professor Faustus and Professor Michaelis are in a serious relationship," a third said.

Alois clenched his teeth and stormed passed the trio of gossipers. They were as bad as women. There was no proof for such baseless rumors. '_If I ever get my hands on the person responsible for these rumors I'll kill him,_' Alois swore to himself.

Turning a corner he ran straight into another student. Both fell to the floor in a mess of arms, legs, books, and papers. Alois muttered under his breath as he tried to get up, only to notice the other boy was on top of him.

"Hey, get off!" Alois ordered pushing on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," the student smiled down at him. Alois frowned. It was Pluto.

"Alois? What's going on here?" Alois stiffened at the sound of Claude's voice. Looking behind him he smiled at the teacher.

"Hello Professor. We ran into each other and he fell on top of me," Alois quickly explained.

Claude lifted and eyebrow then moved to help the two students up. "You need to pay attention to where you are walking. A big guy like you can seriously injure someone smaller like him," he reprimanded Pluto.

"But I wasn't paying attention either," Alois tried to defend the other student. Claude shot him a quick look and Alois quickly shut up. Though outwardly he appeared scolded inside he was smiling. It seems Claude didn't like seeing others on top of him. Alois found great joy in Claude's silent possessive nature. Then the rumor came back with the whispering around them, and he frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'll try and pay more attention," Pluto was saying. Alois noticed a glare in the student's eyes as he looked at Claude.

Claude also noticed it. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Pluto's glare got darker. "Is it true you and Professor Michaelis are in a serious relationship?" he responded with a question of his own.

Alois fisted his hands, ready to beat Pluto to a pulp. He moved forward, and caught sight of Claude's face. He looked pale, like he was going to be sick. "Professor?" Alois called as he reached out a hand to steady him.

"Where did you hear that?" Claude asked calmly.

Pluto fidgeted under the intense gaze of the Art History Professor. Had he gotten it wrong? But Ciel hadn't corrected him, of course he hadn't confirmed it either. Deciding to say it, if only to see what would happen to Ciel, he said, "Ciel Phantomhive said Professor Michaelis and you were in a relationship."

Alois' eyes widened to near comical levels. This guy had to be lying. Sure Ciel still wasn't comfortable with Sebastian, but it was obvious he cared for him in some way. What would he gain by spreading such a ridiculous rumor?

Claude was thinking something similar. Even if Ciel hated Sebastian there was no way he would want someone else to have him. With the two teens awakening they weren't going to want anything near Sebastian and him. So the idea that Ciel was the one spreading the rumor was preposterous.

"You're lying," Alois suddenly said. "I know Ciel, he wouldn't spread a rumor like that."

Pluto turned his glare to Alois. "Oh that's right," he sneered, "You're Phatomhive's roommate."

"I am," Alois said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well then you should know all about his superior attitude," Pluto shrugged.

Alois lifted an eyebrow. Sur Ciel as proud, but all nobility was. That still wasn't a reason to try and blame him for the rumor. Alois tried to think of a reason that Ciel would say anything similar to it. He thought of Ciel's character, and he considered Pluto's character as well. That's when he noticed the nasty glare he was still giving Claude. A light came on and he said, "You have a crush on Professor Michaelis!"

Loud gasps and whispers arose following Alois' words. "R-Ri-Ridiculous!" Pluto cried. "Why would you think that I have a crush on Se-Professor Michaelis?"

Alois smiled, but didn't say anything. It made sense now. If Ciel thought Pluto was moving in on his turf then of course he would act. Though he had probably only hinted at Sebastian being in a relationship with someone else knowing Ciel. That meant Pluto filled in the blanks with Claude and spread the rumor himself.

"I have to go talk to Ciel," Alois said. With a quick wave of his hand he dashed down the hallway.

"Don't run in the halls," Claude called after him, more because he had to instead of actually caring. Turning back to Pluto he glared at the boy. "As for you, I suggest you stop spreading these baseless rumors. Sebastian Michaelis and I are not in any kind of relationship."

Pluto felt a tendril of dread run through him. The tone and look he was receiving from the Art History teacher was terrifying. "But," he stammered to control his voice, "If you aren't the one he's with, who is?"

Claude thought about answering the boy's question. Telling him about Ciel and Sebastian's relationship could prove to be fun, but it could also be detrimental to his goal. "I know who it is," Claude said. Pluto's face lit up, he obviously thought Claude was going to tell him. "But," Claude paused, "I don't see any point in telling you the person's name."

Red eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Pluto shouted, forgetting he was in the hallway with dozens of other students surrounding them.

Claude regarded the boy coldly. "Considering your previous actions, telling you would only cause more rumors to spread. Plus there are far too many people here. It would hardly remain personal if I said it here."

Plaintive sighs left the lips of the students surrounding them. Pluto balled his hands into fists. "Fine," he whispered, though with Claude's hearing he was easily able to pick up the boy's words, "If you won't tell me, then I'll just find out for myself!" Looking up at Claude, believing he hadn't been heard, he said, "Excuse me professor."

Claude stood in the hallway watching the student flee. He could feel a headache coming on. This was going to be a problem.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois rushed through the halls until he came upon Sebastian's office. Bursting in without knocking, mouth open ready to speak, he gasped, and said, "I'm sorry!" Turning around, a blush painting his cheeks he continued saying, "I need to speak to you Ciel. It's important."

Ciel, who was sitting on Sebastian's laps, glared at his roommate. He had come to Sebastian's office to confront him about his attempts at making him jealous, and somehow they had ended up making out, again. With an irritated growl he removed himself from Sebastian's lap and turned to the blonde. "What?" he snapped.

Alois, hoping it was safe, turned around. Upon seeing Ciel standing he sighed and said, "I heard from Pluto that it was you that started the rumor about Sebastian and Claude going out."

Ciel's blue eyes narrowed, and the symbol started to glow with his anger. "I was not the one that started it!" he snapped. "That little idiot just ran away with his own ideas and spread them. Why would I want people to think that Sebastian is with someone else? He's mi-" Ciel stopped short, his mouth clicking shut as he realized what he had been about to say.

Behind him Sebastian smirked. "You could have said it you know," he said standing up and handing Ciel his eye patch, which he had taken off during their impromptu make out session.

Ciel glared at the demon. "Shut up," he ordered and swiped the eye patch up. Tying it in place he turned his one eyed gaze to Alois. "He didn't seriously try to blame me for the rumor, did he?"

Alois shrugged his shoulders. "Not technically. He said you were the one that told him they were dating." Alois noticed Sebastian shudder with disgust. "Though I was sure he was omitting details."

"Like me never saying who it was Sebastian is seeing," Ciel answered folding his arms across his chest. "The idiot guessed it was Claude himself and just went from there."

"You didn't exactly try and correct him," Sebastian reminded Ciel.

"And why would I?" Ciel asked. "Telling him he was wrong would have led to him pestering me about who it really is you are in a relationship with. If you can even call our situation a relationship. Besides, it was better he thought you were seeing another teacher, and not a student." He pinned Sebastian with a glare, "You do realize we have laws against relationships like this one right?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, and with a voice filled with mock shock he said, "Humans have laws against demon mating?"

Ciel sighed, he should have known that would have been Sebastian's response. "No," he said, "I meant student teacher relationships."

"Yes I am aware of the human law against such things," Sebastian said as if it was a trivial matter. Ciel felt his eye twitch at the demon's flippant attitude towards something so important.

"Hello," Alois called drawing the pair's attention back to him. "What do you want to do about Pluto? He isn't going to just stop at a stern warning you know."

Ciel sat on the edge of Sebastian's desk, at the same time tempting the demon to bend him backward and restart their previous activities. "I don't really care what he does, as long as he doesn't find out the truth," Ciel said.

"Awfully relaxed about this aren't you," Alois frowned.

Ciel shrugged, "He can't really do anything to me. As for this guy," he pointed at Sebastian, "I'm sure he can handle something as small as one human teen snooping around."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at the comment. "Are you suggesting I do something to silence him?" he asked.

Ciel looked at the tall demon and shivered slightly. Though Sebastian's question was in line with the conversation they were having, his look was not. His eyes were filled with hungry heat and Ciel could feel his body responding to them. "That's your choice, not mine," he managed to say.

Alois looked between Ciel and Sebastian and easily picked up on the tension between the two. He didn't know how quite to describe it. The closest he could come to it was when a gazelle and lion stared at each other, except this was something different. Both looked like they wanted to attack. "I'm going to go," Alois said. Quickly he left the room leaving Sebastian to advance on Ciel.

"You sat on my desk on purpose," Sebastian growled as he leaned down and kissed Ciel's neck.

"Oh, is this some kind of fantasy of yours?" Ciel asked, his voice heavy with need. He hated that he no longer fought Sebastian off when he advanced on him.

"Well, one of them," Sebastian answered. Ciel gaped at the smirking demon before him. He opened his mouth to tell Sebastian it was never going to happen, but his words never crossed his lips. Any protest he might have made were lost in a moan as Sebastian kissed him deeply.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"I heard Ciel's the one that started the rumor," a student said.

"Really? I heard it was Pluto," another said.

"I thought it was Alois," a third added.

Alois rolled his eyes as he made his way to Claude's office. He was almost done with that research paper on Photography, which was due next week. He didn't know how far Ciel had gotten on his paper, and he really didn't care. With all the rumors flying around he was more worried about one of them finding out the truth about him and Claude. They needed to keep their relationship a secret until his birthday came.

Alois stopped just outside Claude's office as a new thought came to him. _'What's going to happen after we mate?'_ His light blue eyes widened and he filled with panic. He already knew he was going to be with Claude forever, or at least that's what he'd been told. But would he have to leave the school?

"You going to come in?" Claude asked snapping Alois out of his thoughts. The golden eyed demon caught the confusion and worry in Alois' eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. He wanted to reach out and cupped Alois' chin to make him look at him, but couldn't with the other students still milling about the hallways.

"Um, can we talk inside?" Alois asked.

"Of course, come in," Claude said stepping aside for the blonde teen.

Once inside Alois moved to sit in a chair. He fiddled with a fake loose seem for a moment before looking up and meeting Claude's gaze. "What's going to happen after?" he blurted out.

"After what?" Claude asked confused by Alois' strange behavior.

Alois frowned then realized he only asked half the question. Shaking his head he started over, "What's going to happen after we…mate? Am I going to have to leave the school?"

Sitting down in the chair next to Alois Claude smiled. "You don't have to if you don't want to. But it would make things simpler."

"Why?" Alois asked. He had so many questions about the topic.

Claude thought about his answer for a minute. "Well, your body is going to require a great deal of attention once you awaken," he finally said.

"Attention?" Alois asked, his head tilting to the side. "What kind of attention?"

Now Claude's smile turned wicked. "The type that only I can give you," he whispered leaning in and capturing Alois' lips.

"Mm, wait," Alois gasped. "I came to get help with my project."

"Later," Claude said drawing Alois into his lap. The blonde didn't bother fighting. Wrapping his arms around Claude's neck he kissed him back with abandon.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that was the 11****th**** chapter. Hopefully next week's will be on time. **

**Voice: Don't worry, she'll get it up somehow.**

**Me: I hope I can, but if I don't please don't get to discouraged.**

**Voice: Please review.**


	12. Part 1 Ch 12: Alois' Eve

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hi, I'm back! Regular updates will start up again. Sorry for the short absence. **

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 12: Alois' Eve_

Ciel opened his eyes and yawned. Today was a momentous day, but not for him. He looked over to the bed across from his. Alois seemed to be sleeping soundly, but as he observed longer he could see traces of sweat dotting his pale skin. It was the eve of Alois' birthday, tomorrow he would be sixteen. Neither knew what was going to happen to him tomorrow, but Ciel was going to take the chance and observe his roommate. He was thankful that his birthday was further way. With Alois' wakening happening first he had a chance to observe what would happen.

The soft rustling of Alois' sheets drew Ciel from his thoughts. Dark blues eyes watched as electric blue ones opened slowly. Alois yawned and stretched as he rose from the comfort of his bed. "Morning," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," Ciel answered. He was careful to keep his tone controlled.

Alois' hand moved to his shoulder and began to rub at it. "I feel stiff and sore all over. Like I over did it in gym class," he complained as he stood up.

Ciel's eyes narrowed a fraction, neither of them had gym that semester. Alois never complained about being sore either. _'Is it because of the awakening tomorrow?' _Ciel wondered to himself.

"Ciel," Alois looked at his roommate, worry clear in his eyes. "Has Sebastian told you anything about what's going to happen?"

"No," Ciel answered. _'Which is why I'm going to watch you closely,' _he added to himself.

A sad expression crossed Alois' features. "I see," he sighed. "I was hoping you had been able to get something out of him. You two have been spending so much time together lately after all."

A deep blush spread across Ciel's entire face and down his neck. He had been spending a great deal of time with Sebastian, but they hadn't exactly been doing a lot of talking. After Pluto had started that rumor about Claude and Sebastian being an item they all had to be on guard. Other students had even begun to query into the relationship status of the two new teachers. It was a dangerous situation for the four of them. Still despite the hazards surrounding them meeting up, Ciel couldn't seem to find himself staying away from Sebastian.

"We were discussing homework," Ciel quickly said as he stood up and went for the bathroom.

Alois' eyes followed him with a skeptical look. He doubted that was why Ciel spent so much time with Sebastian, but he wasn't going to pry… yet. Right now he had other issues to deal with, like his sixteenth birthday tomorrow. His father had already informed him there would be no celebration, as neither knew what was really going to happen.

Deciding it was best to get up and face the day, and to stop worrying about tomorrow, Alois' tried to stand. The second he put his weight on his legs they buckled. "Wah!" he cried as he fell to the floor.

"Alois," Ciel called rushing back into the room. His eyes widened as he looked at his roommate. "What happened?" he asked going over to him and helping him up.

"I don't know," Alois frowned. "My legs just gave out on me."

Ciel regarded the blonde. "Hold on," he said holding out his hand. Alois looked at the outstretched hand with suspicion. "Just take it!" Ciel snapped.

"Fine," Alois sighed. Accepting Ciel's hand he slowly got back to his feet. Again his legs protested the added weight, but this time Ciel held him steady. "I don't get this. Why am I so weak?"

"You're body is starting to change." Both boys looked to the corner of the room, and Claude standing in the shadows. "Ciel place Alois back in bed. He shouldn't be up right now."

"But I have classes," Alois complained.

"Not today," Claude answered moving to the boys and taking Alois from Ciel. "You need your rest Alois," the golden eyed demon whispered as he placed Alois back in bed. A blush painted Alois cheeks. "I've already informed the school that you're ill. You don't need to worry."

"Am I ill?" Alois bolted up. Instantly he regretted it. His head swam and his vision blurred.

"Easy," Claude steadied him. "You need to rest."

Ciel watched the exchange intently. _'So Alois' lethargic state is because of the awakening.'_ He considered the possibilities of why Alois' body would be so drained. The only one that made sense to him was that he was saving up energy to undergo a momentous change, kind of like a bear goring itself right before hibernation, or a butterfly right before entering a cocoon.

"Ciel, Sebastian would like to see you," Claude informed the dark haired boy.

"Thank you," Ciel answered. He quickly went over to his wardrobe, grabbed his uniform, and went back into the bathroom.

Now that they were alone Claude leaned down and captured Alois' lips. The boy instantly moaned, a sign of his impending awakening, and wrapped his arms around Claude. His responsiveness was far more sensitized, and his body felt like it was almost humming in excitement.

"Easy," Claude instructed as he detached from Alois. His own senses were on fire. Alois was so close to being ready, and his control felt like it was slipping. A pleading sound left the blonde boy. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you today, and tomorrow," Claude promised brushing his lips across Alois' briefly.

"Well if you've got everything under control here," Ciel said stepping out.

"Yes, thank you for helping him up," Claude said.

"No problem," Ciel answered moving to the door. "Hey Alois, make sure you get better. Finals are coming up soon, and those reports are due Friday."

"Thanks for reminding me," Alois grumbled.

Ciel smiled and left the dorm room. He made short time of heading to Sebastian's office. Though he would never admit it out loud, he was anxious to see the tall man. Their brief exchanges after school let out were growing to brief. It felt like he didn't have enough time to spend with Sebastian lately. Ciel didn't know if that was a good thing to be feeling, or bad. Still as he neared Sebastian's office he filled with a strange excitement.

"Where are you going Phantomhive?" Ciel's excitement to see Sebastian vanished instantly with the sound of Pluto's voice.

Repressing his aggravation towards the other student, he turned, and smiled at him. "I was on my way to speak with Professor Michaelis. Professor Faustus informed me he wanted to see me," Ciel explained.

Pluto's eyes narrowed. "Professor Faustus told you huh?"

Ciel felt his irritation rise. He wasn't a morning person, and dealing with this imbecile wasn't helping his mood any. "He did," Ciel spoke evenly.

"Don't take that high and mighty tone with me," Pluto snapped. "Just because your family is a bit higher up on the social ladder than mine doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that. Further more if you think Sebastian will be more susceptible to you because of your charm, think again! He isn't such a shallow man."

Just as Ciel felt like he was going to throttle the other teen Sebastian appeared. "What is going on here? Ciel I thought I had Claude fetch you fifteen minutes ago? It shouldn't take you this long to get to my office from your dorm," Sebastian's voice sounded reprimanding, but Ciel caught the glint of humor in his dark eyes.

The short teen bit back his first response. Instead he smiled at the demonic teacher. "I'm sorry Professor, I was on my way to see you when Pluto here stopped to talk to me," he said politely.

"Oh?" Sebastian turned to look at Pluto. "Well then if you don't mind I need Ciel for something."

"No, of course not Professor," Pluto gushed.

Ciel felt like he was going to be sick. Could the simpleton get any meeker? Ignoring Pluto, for fear of losing his sanity, Ciel followed Sebastian back to his office. The entire time they walked he ran over the many questions he wanted to ask the tall demon. The most prevalent being the one pertaining to Alois, and what was going on with his body. Sebastian had been extremely tight lipped about what happens right before and during this awakening, and he wanted to know what he was going to go through. The way he figured it with today being the eve of Alois' birthday he might be able to extract some answers from his stoic demonic teacher.

"You seem rather quiet this morning," Sebastian commented as he opened his office door.

"I have a lot of questions for you," Ciel said ignoring the teacher's comment.

Sebastian smiled, "Oh? What might those be?"

Ciel turned and faced the teacher. Removing his eye patch he allowed his symbol to be exposed. "What is happening to Alois?" he asked.

"His body is preparing for the awakening, but you already figured that out, didn't you?" Sebastian answered moving to his desk.

"I considered the possibility," Ciel confirmed. "What's going to happen to him?"

Sebastian paused in looking for something. Looking up to Ciel he sighed. "Well first his body will grow weaker and weaker, then he'll suddenly feel perfectly fine, after that he'll get hungry, and finally," Sebastian drifted off.

"Finally?" Ciel prompted him to continue.

"He'll grow hot, his joints will begin to ache, and he'll fill with an indescribable need," Sebastian said.

"What kind of need?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian's lips curved up in a wicked smirk. Moving around his desk he hovered over Ciel. The small boy shuddered as he felt Sebastian's warmth envelop him. Leaning down Sebastian brushed his lips against Ciel's ear and whispered, "A physical one, a need that only Claude will be able to satisfy for him. Just as I will only be able to satisfy yours once the time comes."

Ciel's entire body felt like he was being bathed in sensations. He couldn't imagine a need more intense than the one he was already feeling. Sebastian's mere proximity was enough to drive him to consider things he normally wouldn't. "You mean a sexual need?" Ciel queried once he regained enough of his composure to speak.

Sebastian's eyes flashed to red for a brief second. "Yes," he purred into Ciel's ear, "A sexual need." Ciel didn't wait for Sebastian to initiate the kiss. Turning his head he captured the demon's lips with own, wrapped his arms around his neck, and pulled himself flush against him. Hunger sparked in Sebastian's eyes, but he controlled himself and returned the kiss.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois couldn't understand it. One moment he was feeling like his muscles would never work again, and the next he felt normal. He sat up in bed, stretched, tested his strength by swinging his legs over the bed and standing, and finally walked to the bathroom. He didn't know what the strange lethargic feeling was, but he was glad it was gone.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face Alois walked back out to the room. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and smiled. If he hurried he'd make third period. Moving to get his uniform Claude appeared and stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" the golden eyed demon asked.

"To class," Alois answered. "I feel fine now, so I need to go to class."

Claude suppressed a sigh. "No, you are not fine. You need to remain in bed. Trust me Alois."

Alois looked at Claude quizzically. "Of course I trust you, but I really do feel fine."

"Of course you do, but you won't feel like this for long," Claude explained picking Alois up and walking toward the bed. "For now just remain in bed. Once you start to get hungry let me know and I'll get you something."

"Huh?" Alois was completely confused. "What are you talking about Claude? I'm fine, and I'm not hungry. Put me down!"

"Alright," Claude placed Alois onto his bed. "Please understand this is for your own good."

"I doubt that," Alois muttered before trying to get up again. Claude instantly blocked his way. "Damn it Claude, move!"

"Alois, you must not use up your energy walking around," Claude tried again. "Once your birthday arrives you'll need all the energy you can get."

"What are you talking about?" Alois snapped. He wasn't happy about Claude barring his way out.

Claude did sigh this time. Dealing with his little blonde was tiring, especially with him so close to awakening. "Your body is preparing for your awakening. You shouldn't move around too much."

Alois gulped. For some reason he didn't like that sound of that. It was almost like Claude was afraid of what was going to happen.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

The clock struck noon and Alois was suddenly ravenous. Just as Claude promised, the second Alois mentioned his hunger he had food. Alois tried to count all the wonderful foods Claude had provided for him, but he couldn't and gave up. All he cared about was eating. It was like he had been starved for months, no years! He just couldn't get enough. Whatever it was his body was preparing for, he just hoped he wouldn't retain all the weight he was consuming.

Claude watched as Alois ate, and ate, and ate. He knew what was to come next, and he dreaded it. The physical demands his body would want weren't the problem, it was the stages right before that. Thankfully he was right beside him so the pain wouldn't have to last very long, just long enough for him to get the boy undressed.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel sat in the cafeteria eating, and going over his report on Impressionism. He had already finished it days ago, but he still wanted to go through it and make sure everything was correct. The paper was worth a good chunk of his grade after all, about thirty percent.

Despite the paper in front of him he had other things on his mind. Things such as what Sebastian had told him that morning, and right before they went to first period. According to Sebastian he wasn't going back to his dorm tonight, but instead would be rooming with him. The idea of staying with Sebastian for the night caused all sorts of reactions within Ciel, all of which were ignored. He refused to accept he was excited about staying with his demonic… whatever it was they were to each other.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois sighed, his hunger was finally gone. He felt like he had eaten enough to feed a large army. Despite the large amounts of food he had consumed his stomach didn't even look bloated. It was extremely odd, and perhaps a bit unsettling, but he wasn't concerned about that. What had Alois worried was that it was after class and Ciel hadn't returned. He considered calling him, but thought better of it. He didn't want to interrupt his roommate if he was with Sebastian.

"How are you feeling?" Claude asked after returning from cleaning the last of the dishes.

"I'm fine," Alois smiled. Before Claude could say anything else Alois' smile dropped. "Why's it so hot in this room?" he asked.

Claude took a deep breath, looked at the clock, and back to Alois. Only eight more hours, then he would start to awaken. Once the clock struck twelve he would have his prize, finally. "I'll turn the AC up," he said moving to the thermostat on the wall.

"Thank you," Alois said as he used his hand as a fan to wave cool air to him.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"Claude it hurts," Alois whined. Every joint in his body felt like it was being compressed. He was in so much pain.

"I know, but I promise it will pass," Claude tried to assure him.

"When?" Alois cried, a tear falling from his eyes.

Claude glanced at the clock. It was only eleven-forty-seven. "Soon," Claude promised kissing Alois' brow. "Very soon."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that was the twelfth chapter! I hope you all liked it, and are excited for the next one.**

**Marie: Claude will finally have Alois!**

**Voice: What are you doing here?**

**Marie: Just checking up on the story.**

**Voice: Well get lost.**

**Me: Don't mind them, and please review!**


	13. Part 1 Ch 13: Midnight Tears

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Okay, I think I need to explain something before I start the chapter. I'm not a fan of shota, actually I pretty much detest the genre. With that being said this is NOT shota, as shota is defined as sexual material containing boys/girls between the ages of 9 and 13. Alois is 16, as of this chapter. It is still underage sex yes, but NOT shota. I just felt that I needed to explain that so I don't get a ton of hate responses from people.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M (full affect for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 13: Midnight Tears_

Ciel was on edge. If he was back in his room he would have already been asleep, but he wasn't in his room. Turning over in bed he glanced over to the corner of the dark room, and took in Sebastian. The demon was sitting in a chair, a book open on his lap. Ciel couldn't tell if he was actually reading it or not, but he wouldn't doubt it. It was also Sebastian's fault he hadn't fallen asleep. Having the source of his disturbing dreams so close was causing his skin to crawl, and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Sebastian's calm voice drifted to Ciel. Instantly several reactions sparked through the teen's body. He grew hot, he felt that strange hum of energy that seemed to rise whenever Sebastian was near, and his body went rigid though he didn't know for what reason.

"Whose fault is that?" Ciel snapped sitting up in bed. If he couldn't find rest that night he might as well have someone to take his irritation out on.

He couldn't see him clearly, but Ciel knew Sebastian was smiling. Sebastian closed the book, stood up, set the book aside, and walked over to the bed. His smile widened when Ciel scooted away from him a few inches. Saying nothing he sat on the edge of bed, reached over, and brushed his fingers along Ciel's cheek. One blue eye and one purple stared into dark red eyes.

The air was charged with tension. Ciel could feel that small, primal part of him that wanted Sebastian at all times claw at his conscious. If he was honest he would admit that that part was no longer small, but was the dominant part of him. There was rarely a time that Sebastian wasn't on his mind, and he didn't think it was because he was the demon's payment.

"You look like you're fighting yourself," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

Ciel jumped slightly. Turning his head his nose brushed Sebastian's. His breath caught in his lungs. Sebastian's eyes were glowing, and judging by the reflection so was his Faustian Contract. "Why do I not fight you?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian's pupils dilated for a brief moment, and his nostrils flared. Ciel's scent was heavy, filling his senses and nearly overloading them. "You tell me," Sebastian returned, his lips ghosting across Ciel's.

The teen shuddered and leaned in closer. "I don't know," he whispered, "That's why I asked." This was wrong. He had wanted to take his irritation out on Sebastian, not seduce him, or was he the one being seduced? Ciel didn't know the difference anymore.

"I can't answer that one," Sebastian said. Before Ciel could ask another question Sebastian connected their lips firmly, silencing any and all thought from his young prize.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Claude didn't need to see the clock to know the second Alois' situation changed. One moment he was crying about the pain, the next he was purring. A shallow smile split Claude's lips as he watched Alois look at him, want and hunger clear in his sky blue eyes. The blonde's small tongue crept out and passed over his lips. His thin arms reach out for Claude, who easily went to him.

"Mm," a soft moan escaped Alois as Claude laid over him. "Claude," he purred rubbing against him, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing I can't help with," Claude said as he leaned down and took Alois' bottom lip between his teeth. The boy gasped as the demon's hands started to peel away his clothes, his fingernails gently scraping his skin.

Claude's yellow eyes began to glow red as he kissed Alois hungrily. This was what he had waited generations for. This boy was what he had endured countless idiots for. Alois' body was meant to be his. Everything that was Alois was meant for him, and now he was going to take it.

"Claude," Alois whined into their adjoined mouths. His body was starting to heat up and hurt again, but this time they were background sensations to the need inside of him.

Claude said nothing as he continued to kiss Alois going from his lips, to his jaw, down his neck, his collar bone, and finally his chest. A sharp intake of breath left Alois as Claude explored his skin slowly. With each new spot Claude touched it was like his skin was changing, morphing into something else, something worthy of the demon above him. Alois didn't know how to feel about the multiple sensations running through him, but he knew he didn't want it to stop.

Alois' scent, taste, sound all of it combined to drive Claude to the point of rushing, but he wouldn't be rushed. He wanted to savior this moment. He traveled further down Alois' body touching, tasting every piece of flesh he could. He knew physical contact was the setup for the final stage, intercourse the catalyst. Reaching the juncture of Alois' legs he bypassed the place he most desired and kissed down each of his legs.

Alois' body was humming, physically humming with energy. He felt like Claude was worshiping his body. He didn't know why Claude was taking his time, but he could tell he was building up for something, something amazing. Despite how much he was enjoying it though, the background sensations were starting to become too much. The pain was starting to become sharper, bringing tears back to his large eyes.

"Claude," Alois whimpered, the pain lacing his voice.

Claude looked up and smiled at what he saw, Alois' eyes were starting to glow. Deciding it was time he traveled back up his body and kissed him, hard. Alois' arms wrapped tightly around Claude's shoulders, drawing him close. He wrapped his legs around his waist, rubbing against him like a needy cat. The message was clear, and Claude was ready to answer it. Quickly he removed his pants, the best he could with Alois wrapped around him. Popping the cap of a small tube he had brought with him, he prepped himself, and finally aligned himself with Alois.

He kissed his blonde lovingly before whispering, "This is going to hurt."

Alois looked at Claude confused, but he understood soon. Claude thrust forward, and pain raced up his entire body. Tears spilled forth and Alois cried out, his nails biting into Claude's flesh. Claude accepted the pain and held still, fully inside of Alois. Pain, like nothing he had ever known, that was all Alois could feel. It wasn't just from the penetration either, it was like that one action had released something that had been building up inside of him all day.

"Make it stop!" Alois cried as he clung to Claude.

Claude tried to close his ears to Alois' pleas. Holding the blonde's small form closely, he pulled out, then drove back in. A new cry of agony ripped from Alois' throat. Claude continued his slow steady pace. He knew the pain would fade, it was only a matter of time.

Alois couldn't believe the excruciating torment coursing through him. It was like his insides were twisting and reshaping inside of him. He cried, and clung to the only solid thing left in his world, Claude. He begged for it to stop, but it didn't and Claude never spoke to him. He would have felt slightly betrayed, but he couldn't think beyond making the pain stop.

What seemed like hours passed, but it was only fifteen minutes. Finally Alois' cries began to subside and something else started to emerge, pleasure. Claude sensed the change too, and smiled. Pulling back a bit he looked down at Alois. His face was streaked with tears, but desire was starting to take over his eyes again. With one final thrust Alois' cry wasn't one of pain, but bliss. He arched into Claude's body, his body taking him in willingly.

Claude took in the small changes to his Alois. His body seemed the same on the outside, but he could see the changes. His skin held a certain glow to it now, his hair seemed to have more luster, and he now had small sharp fangs. The biggest change though was his eyes. The once beautiful electric blue orbs were now blood red, and glowing. Yes they would change back to blue, but not for several hours.

"Mm-more," Alois demanded drawing Claude out of his observations.

The older demon chuckled softly. Leaning down he growled, "My pleasure." Small tremors passed through Alois as Claude drew out and drove back in. Claude captured Alois' lips, drinking up every sound that left his lips.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian sat on the bed, Ciel curled up at his side asleep. He was looking down at him like he was the most amazing thing when he sensed the change. With narrowed eyes he looked off toward the dormitories. After a brief moment he sighed. It seemed Alois had made it through his change successfully. Ignoring the other energy signatures spilling from the same direction, knowing exactly what they meant, he went back to watching his sleeping Ciel.

Ciel's dreams were filled with erotic images, flashbacks, and haunting sounds. This was the first time he had ever felt afraid of one of his dreams. This one just seemed different, dangerous.

_He was searching for something, anything to find a way out of the dark room he found himself in. He yelled for help, he yelled for Sebastian. Coming to yet another door he couldn't open he banged on it, screaming for someone to help him. Like all the other times he received no answer._

"_Sebastian! Where are you?!" he cried as he finally fell to his knees in exhaustion. "Where are you?"_

"_Ciel," Sebastian's voice drifted to him._

"_Sebastian!" Ciel looked up hoping to see the comforting image of the demon. He saw nothing._

"Ciel," Sebastian called as he shook Ciel gently. "Ciel wake up."

Slowly Ciel's dark eyes opened, tears staining his cheeks. "Sebastian?" his voice was hoarse from crying out in his sleep.

Sebastian sighed in relief. Carefully he drew Ciel into his arms and onto his lap. "I'm right here," he promised. "I'm right here."

"Sebastian," Ciel cried hiding his face in his chest. He didn't know what that dream was about, but it terrified him.

The two sat like that for a good thirty minutes before Ciel moved away. He stood and went to the bathroom. Sebastian remained on the bed as Ciel did whatever it was he was doing. He thought over what could have caused Ciel to have a nightmare that would make him cry out like that. He knew the awakening process could be rough on a person's psyche, and more so for Ciel because his awakening was being drawn out so long. The normal practice was typically to have the awakening take place over several weeks. Ciel's was taking place over nearly two months.

Sebastian worried that perhaps his decision to start Ciel's awakening early was causing the nightmares. He was so lost in his thoughts and worries that he didn't hear Ciel coming back into the room and climbing back into bed. He only reacted when he felt Ciel curl up next to him. Quickly he wrapped his arms around the small teen, and held him protectively.

"Do you know if Alois is okay?" Ciel suddenly asked.

Sebastian nearly laughed. "He's fine," he answered. "You'll see him tomorrow in class."

"That's good," Ciel yawned. His eyes drifted shut and soon he was sleeping again.

Sebastian wished he could see into Ciel's dreams. True he could enter his subconscious and manipulate them to a point, but he couldn't see them. Keeping his senses alert for any threat he concentrated on comforting Ciel as he slept.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois' cry of ecstasy filled the room as he found his release, again. Claude stilled, his muscles tensing as he too released. Claude's forehead was pressed to Alois. The two clung to each other, their breaths mingling in the air between them. It was right before the break of dawn, meaning there were only a few hours to go before they would have to get up. Still neither showed any signs of wanting to part from the other.

They didn't have the energy to go again, but the thought of moving was not wanted. All either wanted to do was just lie there. Claude wanted to wrap his arms protectively around Alois, and hold him close well until after the day had started. Alois, likewise, didn't want to leave the safety of Claude's embrace.

Still they both knew that the day had to be met. If Alois didn't get up today and go to class the school nurse would come looking for him. Plus Ciel would most likely be returning come morning for a change of clothes. There was also the matter of classes and make up work for Alois.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave the school?" Claude asked, his lips brushing Alois' temple.

"Mm," Alois hummed softly. "I'm sure. I need to finish at least this year."

Claude didn't see the point in that. After all, man's time constraints no longer ruled over Alois. Of course Claude realized that Alois had made his choice, and he would accept it. "Then I guess we need to rest for now," Claude said rolling over onto his back.

Demons didn't usually require sleep, but they had both just exhausted themselves. The short hours of rest would be enough to replenish them. Alois said nothing as he rolled over and cuddled against Claude. The older demon smiled as he wrapped his arms around the new demon. That was another thing they would have to figure out. Alois was going to have to learn a whole new way of life.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

The sun was already in the sky when Sebastian woke Ciel from his calm sleep. He was glad that he hadn't had another nightmare, and would have liked to continue watching him, but he needed to get back to his dorm before the others woke up.

"Ciel, wake up," he called softly kissing Ciel's lips tenderly.

"Nn, go away," Ciel mumbled rolling over so he was facing away from Sebastian.

The demon chuckled. "Well, I see you aren't much of an early riser," Sebastian joked before biting Ciel's ear.

The teen's eyes shot open and he jumped up, his hand flying to his ear. "What's your problem?" he demanded in a sleepy voice.

"You need to return to your dorm room before the others awake," Sebastian informed him.

A bright blush crept across Ciel's face. "Yeah, I know that," he muttered as he moved to the edge of the bed. He said nothing as he dressed, not noticing he was all but torturing Sebastian by dressing in front of him. "Thanks for letting me stay over," he said as he walked to the door.

"Ciel," Sebastian called. Ciel stopped and turned to look at him. Sebastian rose from the bed and crossed the floor. Hovering over Ciel he smiled down at him before leaning down, and capturing his lips in a heart stopping kiss. Ciel gasped and wrapped his arms around Sebastian for support, as his knees nearly gave out on him.

Breaking apart the two looked at each other, desire thrumming between them. "I'll see you in class," Sebastian said kissing Ciel's brow before opening the door for him.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. He was starting to get tired of this hot then cold reaction from Sebastian. "Of course, Professor," Ciel snapped as he left.

Sebastian sighed as he closed the door. He pressed his back to the door and fought against going after Ciel. This was getting harder and harder to bare. Ciel was already nearly irresistible; he couldn't imagine what it would be like in another week, let alone another month. He was going to have to do something about their close proximity, and fast or else he was going to do something he would regret.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"What can I help you with Lord Phantomhive?" a man behind a counter in a funeral home asked.

Ciel's father looked at Undertaker, his sharp eyes taking him in. "You're the only person I can trust with this," he finally said.

"Oh?" Undertaker smiled, "And what might that be?"

"I think you know my son," Vincent Phanotmhive said.

"I do," Undertaker confirmed.

Vincent set a small envelop down on the counter. "I've arranged for you to work at his school. I need you to watch him, and keep a specific person away from him."

Undertaker looked at the Earl from behind his bangs. This was unexpected. "This person, it wouldn't happen to be Sebastian Michaelis?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Wha? What's going on?**

**Me: Ciel's father moves! What's he planning?**

**Voice: Stop asking questions you already know the answers to!**

**Me: Um… no!**

**Voice: GRRRRRR *grabs handful of spiders***

**Me: Eeep! Please review! *runs***


	14. Part 1 Ch 14: Undertaker Undercover

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Okay so I am bringing this chapter to you on time. I would like to warn you all that updates may be delayed. There was recently a death in my family, someone very close to me, and I don't know when I'll be feeling up to writing right now. Plus I've got to take care of some things for the funeral. **

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 14: Undertaker Undercover_

Hot water rolled down porcelain skin. Long dark lashes fluttered as Ciel tilted his head up toward the spray. The past week had been, for lack of a better term, hell. He was glad to have that report out of his mind finally, but he now had different worries on his mind. Ever since the 15th, in other words Alois' birthday, his roommate had been different. He looked the same, but there was just something changed about him. When Ciel had asked Alois smiled at him, showing off a new set of fang like teeth. Furthermore, Ciel had caught his eyes glowing, several times over the past week.

Ciel had already guessed what becoming Sebastian's mate meant, but now that the truth was directly in front of him he didn't know how he felt. To make matters even harder for him Sebastian had been distant over the past week. He still talked to him, and whispered in his ear, but he didn't touch him. Ciel didn't know what had caused the change in the usually overly physically friendly professor, but he would definitely like to know. He doubted it was the small fight they had the night of Alois' birthday.

With a heavy sigh Ciel turned off the water, grabbed his towel, and stepped out of the shower. After drying off he wrapped the towel around himself, grabbed his comb, and walked out of the bathroom. "Oh good lord!" Ciel instantly turned around, hoping to clear his mind of the sight of Claude pinning Alois to the wall, the younger's legs wrapped tightly around the older.

"Good morning Ciel," Alois chirped.

Ciel prevent himself from growling, just barely. "It would be if you two weren't trying to have sex in here!" he snapped. This was another change he was dealing with, his roommate's suddenly awakened libido.

"Sorry Ciel," Claude said. "I was just giving Alois his breakfast."

Ciel felt himself gag. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed that Alois actually required these make out sessions now. The one day Alois had refused Claude's advances, due to a strange reason he refused to comprehend, he had nearly collapsed. Ciel had resigned himself to the fact that this was part of his life now, but it didn't mean he wanted to see it!

"Do that somewhere else, like your office," Ciel suggested as he moved to his wardrobe.

"Sebastian is doing some research in it this morning," Claude responded.

Ciel paused in reaching for his shirt. "Is he still there?" he asked.

His heart pounded as he waited for Claude's answer. "I do believe he is," Claude said.

Without saying anything else Ciel dressed quickly, grabbed his bag, and dashed out of the room. He raced passed the few people who were out that early, dashed down the halls, and skidded to a stop in front of Claude's office door. He peered through the window and sighed when he saw Sebastian sitting at Claude's desk, a book open in his hands. Taking a deep breath, and making sure a look of indifference was on his face, he opened the door.

"Thank you for letting me," Sebastian stopped short as he turned and took in who it was that had entered the room. "Ciel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to grab a book," Ciel lied moving to the bookshelf.

"I see," Sebastian didn't make a move to go near Ciel; he just sat there, watching him.

"Care to explain why you're avoiding me?" Ciel asked as he skimmed the books.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm right here," Sebastian said still watching Ciel.

The teen gritted his teeth. Did Sebastian really think he was so stupid? He was obviously avoiding him. To prove his point he walked toward him. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow as Ciel approached him. He wasn't sure how to react to the look in Ciel's eyes, still he remained seated. He wanted to see what Ciel was up too. Though he wanted to see what the teen was planning, he wasn't expecting Ciel to sit in his lap, wrap his arms around him, and press his lips to his.

Sebastian's eyes widened, and his brain shut down. Instantly he wrapped his arms around Ciel and pulled him close, his tongue delving in and mapping out the space he hadn't explored for five days. Ciel smirked in victory, closed his eyes, and continued kissing him.

After a good minute of devouring each other Sebastian's senses came back to him. His eyes widening he pulled away, holding Ciel at arm's length. Ciel's eyes widened before they narrowed. "I knew it, you are avoiding me," he growled.

"That's not it," Sebastian said.

"Then what is it?" Ciel asked. "Find playing with me boring now that I might be interested? Or, don't tell me, you find Pluto's advances worth looking into?"

"What? No," Sebastian answered.

"Which part?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian sighed, then he registered all of what Ciel had said. A sly smirk spread across his lip. "You're interested in us?" he asked.

Ciel's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. He tired to come up with a quick cover up for his slip of the tongue. "Well, I didn't … Um, I kind of," Ciel tripped over his words one right after the other.

Sebastian smiled, reached up, and threaded his fingers through Ciel's hair. "I promise," Sebastian said leaning in until his mouth was right next to Ciel's ear, "There is no one who has taken my attention away from you."

Ciel looked at the demon suspiciously. "Then what's wrong?"

Sebastian hesitated. He didn't know how to explain the situation. Deciding to go with the simplest route he said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Ciel blinked several times. "Huh?" was all he managed to say.

Sebastian nearly rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Ciel be a simpleton? "Until your birthday I can't, no, we can't do anything too intimate," he tried again.

"I repeat, huh?" Ciel stated blandly. This was getting ridiculous. "How about instead of trying to be vague, you tell me what's really going on?"

"You two can't have sex before your sixteenth birthday." Sebastian and Ciel looked around, their eyes landing on Undertaker, who was leaning against the door frame. "If you do go passed the safe point of physical contact you, Ciel, will die," he grinned at the now horrified looking boy.

The color had drained from Ciel's face, but it wasn't because of Undertaker's words, it was because the door was wide open. He looked out to the hallway, his heart in his throat as he waited to see if anyone else was out there. After ten seconds he sighed, relief coursing through him. Now that he knew they hadn't been busted, he turned his attention to something else.

"What do you mean, I'll die?" Ciel asked turning his glare on Undertaker. "That can't be right."

Neither of the adults in the room spoke. Ciel looked between the two. He didn't like the silence growing in the room.

"Ciel," Sebastian touched Ciel's cheek gently.

"He isn't right, is he?" Ciel asked looking at Sebastian imploringly.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them they were filled with regret. "It's true," he said softly. Ciel's eyes filled with tears. "But that's why I've been trying not to touch you," Sebastian quickly tried to explain. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Though you are going to make him go through the transformation," Undertaker added in.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red and he glared at the shinigami. "Will you shut up," he demanded.

"No, tell me what he's talking about," Ciel said.

"The transformation is excruciatingly painful, or so I've heard," Undertaker shrugged.

"Shut up!" Sebastian snapped. Ciel's eyes widened and leaned back a bit. Sebastian looked near ready to tear Undertaker apart.

"Well, I'll see you in class," Undertaker smiled as he waved at them and left.

Ciel blinked several times. "What did he mean by that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian answered.

The two remained silent for a good minute before Ciel turned to Sebastian, a glare in place. "Tell me everything!" he demanded.

"It would be better if you didn't know," Sebastian said moving Ciel from his lap and standing up.

"That's my decision!" Ciel retorted.

"No it's not," Sebastian denied as he reached for the door.

Ciel met him there and slammed it closed. "Please," his eyes were imploring again, "Sebastian, tell me."

Sebastian sighed. He knew what was going to happen when he told him, but he couldn't deny him anything when he looked at him like that. "Remember those stages I told you about the night of Alois' birthday?" he asked.

"Yes," Ciel answered.

"Well, there's a final stage. Once the change is triggered you're going to feel an unbelievable amount of pain," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked at him, a small trace of fear in his eyes. "It can't be that bad," he said offhandedly.

"You'll beg for death," Sebastian said bluntly. Now Ciel showed true fear. Sebastian instantly reached out and drew him against him. "I promise it doesn't last long though. I'll be right there the entire time. You don't have to worry."

"But, it's going to be your fault that it'll happen in the first place," Ciel mentioned.

"Yes, but I'm also the only one that can stop the pain for you," Sebastian countered.

Ciel regarded him closely for a moment as he weighed his options. He knew Sebastian wasn't lying to him; he was completely against such things. So that meant the only choice he had was to trust this demon with his body.

"I trust you," Ciel finally said.

Sebastian smiled at him, titled his head back a bit more, and whispered, "Thank you," against his lips before claiming them. Ciel's eyes slid closed and he returned the kiss.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel sighed as he walked to his class after lunch. His morning had been rather normal. Classes, lectures, annoyances, and even a rather normal Alois. Still, he was waiting for something to happen. Undertaker hadn't made another appearance yet, and he was worried. He couldn't imagine what the shinigami slash funeral home owner was doing at his school.

As he considered the possibilities he thought back to the day his father had introduced them. It was an autumn day when they had been visiting London and his father told him there was a business associate he had to meet up with. Ciel had come along with him for the novelty of meeting someone his father did business with.

Ciel frowned; if he remembered right he hadn't been very trusting of the man when he first met him either. Why his father did dealings with such a man was beyond him. Ciel's eyes widened as the thought struck him. _'Father,'_ Ciel thought, _'Undertaker is here because of Father!'_

"Ciel!" the dark haired teen stopped and waited for the energetic blonde to catch up with him. "How was lunch?" Alois asked.

"Not as good as yours I'm sure," Ciel said sarcastically.

Alois lifted an eyebrow. He was tempted to tell Ciel exactly how wonderful his "lunch" was, but thought better of it. His roommate seemed to be in a rather touchy mood. "So, I heard you smoothed things over with Sebastian," he tried a different subject.

"You heard right," Ciel answered.

"That's good," Alois smiled. "You'll need him in three weeks."

Ciel stopped walking and turned to look at the blonde. "What's the change like?" he asked.

Alois' smile dropped and a haunted look entered his eyes. "It's like your entire body is splitting at the seams, and your innards feel like they want to exit your stomach," he answered. Ciel eyes widened in horror as Alois spoke. "But, Claude stayed with me the whole time."

Ciel took a deep breath has he centered himself. "I see," he said.

"Don't worry," Alois smiled at him, "The benefits far out weight the costs."

Ciel arched an eyebrow. He both doubted and trusted what Alois had just said. He wondered if that was a good thing, to have such conflicting feelings. Pushing the thought aside he continued on to his fifth period class. Health was such a pain, but it was a mandatory class.

"Well, Phantomhive, I see you aren't bothering Sebastian today." Ciel's eye twitched as Pluto walked over to them. "I'm just leaving from speaking to him actually."

"Oh really?" Ciel asked, his tone dangerously low.

"Yes," Pluto answered smugly. "Keep being so lazy and you won't be his favorite anymore."

Ciel's hands tightened into fists. He knew Sebastian wouldn't have done anything, but the fact that Pluto was even hinting at getting somewhere with _his_ demon was pissing him off.

"Oh I doubt that," Alois spoke up, his tone just as smug as Pluto's. "You see you don't even have half of what – OUCH!" Alois glared over to Ciel has he dug his heel into his foot.

"Shut it," Ciel hissed into Alois' ear.

"What's going on?" Pluto asked, his eyes narrowed and full of suspicion.

"Nothing," Ciel said. "Excuse us, we're going to be late for class." Without saying anything else Ciel walked away, dragging Alois with him. When they were far enough away Ciel pinned Alois to the wall and growled out, "Keep your mouth shut about Sebastian and I. Unlike you and Claude, we can still be separated."

"So," Alois grinned, "Does that mean you don't want to be separated from Sebastian?"

Ciel's mouth opened and closed several times before he released Alois. "I never said that," he answered as he moved towards the classroom for Health.

Alois watched him go with a secretive smile. "You didn't have too. It's all in your attitude," he whispered as he slowly followed after him.

Ciel opened the door to his Health classroom, looked to the podium, and stopped dead. There standing in front of the blackboard was Undertaker. The man had changed out of his usual long grey robes and was wearing a grey suit instead. He still had on that weird hat.

'_This is what he meant!'_ Ciel paled as the man turned and smiled at him.

"If you'll take your seats, we can begin class," Undertaker instructed.

Alois, who had come in behind Ciel, gaped at the pale man. "What's he doing here?" he whispered into Ciel's ear as they moved to their assigned seats.

"I think my father sent him," Ciel answered.

"Why?" Alois asked.

"I don't know," Ciel said as they sat down.

Undertaker waited for the students too all be seated before addressing them. "Hello, I'm Mr. Undertaker, but please just call me Undertaker. As you know your usual teacher is on maternity leave, so I will be filling in for her. I hope we can get along."

Ciel felt his world tilt as Undertaker began the lesson. If having Pluto trying to nudge his way in between Sebastian and him wasn't enough, now he had Undertaker and whatever plans his Father had plotted to deal with. He had three weeks left until his sixteenth birthday, and now he wanted nothing more than for it to be here already. He was getting tired of this three ringed circus!

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well? What do you think?**

**Voice: You're cruel!**

**Me: I know.**

**Voice: Please review!**


	15. Part 1 Ch 15: Why is She Here?

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter. Oh, and a BIG thank you to all the readers and reviewers of this story. This is OFFICIALLY my second most popular story (for reviews at least), and it's NOT a Naruto story! YAY! You guys are all awesome! **

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 15: Why is She Here?_

Ciel sighed as he slunk out of the main building. The last three days had been nothing but tiresome. Ever since Undertaker appeared he kept showing up at the most inopportune moments. Most of those moments were, of course, when he and Sebastian were alone together. He would just show up, grinning and laughing. Due to his constant interruptions they hadn't had any true time together.

He fisted his hands together, his teeth grinding as he thought about the irritant that was the substitute teacher. _'Why is it that now Sebastian and I are finally starting to get along he has to show up? I swear this week couldn't get any worse!'_

"Ciel, are you alright?" Ciel snapped out of his depressing thoughts and looked up into familiar red eyes. "You look a bit pale," Sebastian said setting his hand on Ciel's forehead. "You aren't pushing yourself, are you?"

Ciel barely held himself back from wrapping his arms around Sebastian and kissing him right then and there, but the people walking around them served as a good enough deterrent. "Just a bit irritated," Ciel answered honestly.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. Quickly he scanned the area before he grabbed Ciel's hand and headed towards the dorms. "You should lie down," Sebastian said as they walked. "If you aren't feeling well there is no reason to push yourself."

Ceil went to complain, but stopped himself when he realized what Sebastian was trying to do. He was giving a logical reason as for why he, a teacher, would be leading Ciel by the hand to his room. "Yes Professor," Ciel said quietly, as if too weak to speak.

They walked passed other students, teachers, and staff members unobstructed. If someone did inquire as to the reason Sebastian was leading Ciel by the hand he quickly explained that Ciel was feeling faint due to exhaustion. No one questioned the situation beyond that. It made Ciel wonder just how much Sebastian had been able to fool the others of Eden College. Everyone seemed to trust him implicitly, which he had to admit came in handy. Still it also meant that he was also friendly with other people, and that thought caused Ciel great discomfort.

He had realized it recently, that his need to monopolize Sebastian had been growing with nearly every day. It seemed the closer and closer it got to his birthday the more he wanted to keep Sebastian away from everyone else. Ciel was sure that these new territorial emotions had to do with the awakening process, but he wasn't sure what purpose they could serve. From what Sebastian had been able to tell him, in between Undertaker's interruptions, he would be with him the entire time once everything started. So why would he feel such an uncontrollable urge to be the sole person Sebastian saw?

Ciel's thoughts cut off as they entered his dorm. The door closed behind them and Sebastian instantly locked it. Reaching out he grabbed Ciel, pushed him against the wall, and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Ciel moaned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer. Ciel understood they couldn't go beyond making out, but he needed this right now. He needed to feel Sebastian's demanding presence pouring over him, engulfing him, and trying to take him in.

He wasn't disappointed. Sebastian wrapped his arms securely around Ciel, drawing him flush against him. At the same time his tongue thrust between his lips, slipped passed his teeth, and explored his mouth, claiming it as his own. Three days ago he had stopped trying to deny his demands to touch his Ciel, but due to that shinigami's constant disturbances he hadn't been able to fully enjoy him.

"Sebastian," Ciel gasped as Sebastian moved to his neck and bit down. "Mmnn, I thought we couldn't," he managed to say.

Sebastian pulled away and smiled at him. "We can't, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to tease you," he answered.

Ciel's eyes widened. He started to form a seething retort about how he would not stand for being teased, but he was quickly silenced by Sebastian's mouth attacking his. The demon's fingers moved along the planes of his body, as if mapping him out. The gentle yet firm caresses felt far too brief through his school uniform. Despite knowing he should be fighting Sebastian's little game, he moaned begging for more.

Sebastian smirked, and continued. He wanted to run his fingers across Ciel's bare skin, but he knew that he would lose control if he touched his naked flesh. Staying outside of Ciel's clothes was the best option; still he could give him what he wanted. Continuing his slow exploration of his body he started downward. His hands slid along the outside of his thighs, behind them, and up to cup his bottom. Ciel let out a small whimper as Sebastian massaged each globe.

"You know if you go any further you could be endangering Ciel's life," Undertaker's amused voice cut through the haze surrounding the pair.

Sebastian and Ciel both let out a low warning growl. The shinigami just laughed. He was not the least bit scared of Sebastian, and Ciel was still only a mortal boy so he was no threat. He watched from behind his bangs as Sebastian pulled away from Ciel and stood in front of him, as if he was a protective shield guarding Ciel from him. Undertaker found the thought greatly amusing. The idea that Sebastian would protect Ciel from him, the man his own father had instructed to keep Ciel safe, it was just hilarious.

"What do you want?" Sebastian demanded, still standing defensively in front of Ciel.

Undertaker stopped laughing for a moment to look at the glaring pair. Sure he did find the idea of keeping them apart pointless, but he had been contracted to do the job, and as such he would follow through. "I'm just here to keep Ciel safe," Undertaker answered, mirth in his voice.

"Keep me safe from what?" Ciel asked. "From Sebastian?"

Undertaker smiled, "You catch on quickly young lord. Yes I'm supposed to keep you safe from the demon of which claims to have a right to you."

"But you yourself said there was nothing you could do about Sebastian claiming me," Ciel countered.

"I can't do anything as a shinigami," Undertaker corrected, his finger held up and waving back and forth in a reprimanding way. "Now as a business man, that is a different story. You see it would be very bad for business if I denied a request from that man."

"That man being my father," Ciel snapped. He was getting tired of Undertaker's carefree tone. There was nothing to protect him from. His father was being ridiculous.

Undertaker's smile grew wider. "You really are a quick one. Yes, I was instructed to do this by Vincent Phantomhive, the watchdog of the underground."

Ciel's eyes narrowed and his hands fisted, nails biting into his soft palms. "Well you can tell my father I don't need protection!" he bit out. "Now leave."

"Sorry, no can do," Undertaker responded.

Sebastian's eyes slowly began to glow red. He was starting to lose his patience. Still, he couldn't start a fight with a shinigami in the middle of the day, too many witnesses. "Then if you won't leave," he said taking Ciel's hand and moving to the door, "We shall."

"What?" Ciel asked as Sebastian guided him back out of his room.

Undertaker watched them go with an excited smile on his face. There wasn't anywhere those two could go that he couldn't find them. Their futile efforts to get away were truly amusing. Going over to the window he smiled at the pair as they walked out onto the courtyard. Things were going to get even more amusing from this point on.

"Sebastian, why did we have to leave?" Ciel demanded. He stopped walking and yanked his hand from Sebastian's. There was no one else in the courtyard so he felt safe expressing his disgust at the situation openly. "That room is mine, there was no reason for us to leave."

Sebastian sighed. "I know that, but I felt it was better to leave instead of let you get even more upset," he explained before taking both of Ciel's hands in his, palms up. "You should never injure yourself," he instructed. Ciel shivered at the low and dangerous undertones lacing Sebastian's voice. "I will not tolerate anyone inflicting any kind of pain onto you."

"Sebastian," Ciel gazed at the demon before him, his heart swelling with a nameless and formless emotion.

"Aw, how touching," Undertaker said as he came up to them. "But it's a little pointless don't you think? After all, you are going to be the cause of much greater pain."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Ciel already understands what awakening means, and he's okay with it."

"Oh really," Undertaker's tone was that of pure amusement again.

Ciel felt his hackles rising as the two talked around him. He didn't care what his father had decided, there was no way he was going to come between Sebastian and him. He hated that his already complicated life had become more so with Undertaker's arrival and he truly didn't see how it could get any worse.

"Ciel!" The two men froze as the feminine voice filled the courtyard. Ciel's entire body went rigid, a deathly chill rising up his spine as he slowly turned to face a blonde teen. She was dressed in expensive but modest clothes. A pink skirt, a cream blouse, and a matching pink jacket encased the young woman. Her long ringlet blonde hair was pinned up in a simple bun. Her bright eyes matched the excited smile adoring her glossed lips.

"L-Li-Lizzie," Ciel somehow got out of his suddenly dry throat. He took back everything he had just thought about it not being able to get worse, everything had just gotten a thousand times worse.

"CIEL!" the girl screeched as she ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Ciel's oxygen supply was cut off Elizabeth hugged in a near crushing grip. She may have seemed frail, but she had surprising strength. "I missed you so much Ciel! I just had to see you the second I got back!"

"I can't breathe," Ciel gasped.

Sebastian reacted quickly, but courteously. "Excuse me, but it seems you are crushing him."

"Huh?" Elizabeth blinked before looking down at Ciel. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She quickly released him and blushed shyly. "Excuse my manners. I'm Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Michaelis, Professor of Classic Literature," Sebastian introduced himself.

"And I'm Undertaker, substitute Professor of Health," Undertaker responded.

Elizabeth smiled at both the men while asking, "If you don't mind, may I borrow Ciel?"

Ciel cut in before an answer could be given. "What are you doing here Lizzie? You are supposed to be in France!"

Elizabeth just smiled at him and laughed cutely. "I'm on holiday of course, so I thought I would come and visit you."

"Do your parents or brother know?" Ciel asked, his arms crossing in front of him.

"Who cares about that," Elizabeth huffed. "Anyways, we must get you changed into something else, something cute! You are going to take me shopping."

"I'm afraid to tell you this Miss Elizabeth, but students aren't allowed to leave school property during the weekdays," Sebastian interjected. He could easily tell that Ciel did not want to go shopping with his cousin, plus it was a rule.

"What?" Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "But I came all the way here just to see him. Surely you can make an exception?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No I cannot. But you are welcome to stay here and visit."

Elizabeth seemed to be mulling the idea over. While the blonde girl was weighing her options Ciel pulled Sebastian off to the side. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Give me her parents' number and keep her busy while I contact them," Sebastian instructed. "Trust me Ciel."

Ciel regarded Sebastian closely before sighing. He quickly wrote down the numbers just in time for Elizabeth to say, "Alright, if that's the only way to spend time with Ciel then I shall stay."

Ciel shot Sebastian a dark look, one promising retribution. The demon merely smiled and headed off. Undertaker also excused himself. Now that Ciel was with his cousin he didn't need to keep an eye on him. Ciel sighed and offered his arm to his cousin. The girl instantly latched onto it and Ciel began to give her a tour of Eden College.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel sat with Elizabeth, and about half the student body, in the cafeteria. As he had been showing her around they had quickly accumulated a following. It wasn't unusual for Elizabeth to attract attention wherever she went, but it was still disturbing to Ciel. He never did like crowds, and now he had an extremely large one surrounding him. He didn't hate his cousin, but he didn't exactly like this side to her either. True he cared for her, she was family, but he wished she wouldn't cause such a ruckus.

The entire time he had been showing her around his mind had been plagued with more chaotic thoughts. There was no way Elizabeth was on holiday, as she claimed. Her school's schedule was even more crammed than his. No there had to be another reason as to why she was back in England. If he was right, and he hoped he wasn't, then the reason she was back was due to his father. He wouldn't put it passed his old man to try something like this. As the watchdog of the underworld he held a great amount of influence in the world. He could easily get Elizabeth some time off of school for undisclosed reasons.

"Ciel, what is going on?" Alois asked as he broke through the crowd. His electric blue eyes landed on Elizabeth and widened. "What are you doing in England?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she pouted. "I'm on holiday and came to see Ciel."

Alois looked over to his roommate. He could see the tension in his small frame. "I see," he said before moving someone aside so he could sit. Leaning over he whispered in Ciel's ear, "Did you know she was coming?"

"No," Ciel answered with a tight strain to his voice.

Alois glanced over to Elizabeth again. The girl seemed to be enjoying herself, but he caught the sight of her eyes glancing over to Ciel every couple of seconds. "She seems to be watching you closely," he said.

"I noticed," Ciel responded bringing his tea to his lips.

"What are you going to do about her?" Alois asked. "We can't keep a girl on campus."

"Sebastian's taking care of it," Ciel answered. That was the one consolation Ciel could hold on to. Sebastian had texted him a moment ago saying he had gotten a hold of Elizabeth's parents, and they were on their way to pick her up. He wasn't sure how long it would take, but soon he would at least be rid of her and the large mass of people crowding around him.

It wasn't even a minute after Alois had arrived that the students started parting for a commanding voice. Ciel hid his joy at the appearance of his father's sister. His aunt was an intimidating woman, but she was one for rules, so there was no way she would be happy about Elizabeth being at an all boys school.

Just as Ciel thought his aunt, Frances Middleford, looked cross. "What are you doing here young lady?" she demanded.

"Talking with Ciel," Elizabeth answered. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Eden College is a school strictly for boys, how dare you come here. Get up, we're going home now," Frances instructed.

"But mother," Elizabeth tried to argue.

"Now!" Frances ordered. Elizabeth winced, but stood and after a quick goodbye followed after her mother.

Ciel released a sigh of relief as they left and the others started to disperse. Despite the quiet that was now settling around him he had the oddest sense of something cold and oppressing glaring at him. Looking up he met the gaze of Pluto. The teen was looking at him with such loathing that Ciel was startled. When he raised his hand to his throat and made a slashing motion Ciel paled.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?**

**Me: Be patient, all will be explained.**

**Voice: But! But! You just had Elizabeth show up out of nowhere and now Pluto is making threatening gestures! What are you planning?**

**Me: As I said, be patient and all will be explained.**

**Voice: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Me: Please review!**


	16. Part 1 Ch 16: Approaching Trouble

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Well I hope you all had a great Halloween. Here's the next chapter.**

**Note: According to the official data Alois birthday is November 5****th****, but I said it was the 15****th****. Ciel's birthday is December 14****th****, so according to THIS story their birthdays are a month apart. A week and a half has passed since Alois' birthday, meaning there are two and a half weeks left until Ciel's 16****th**** birthday and awakening!**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshtisuji**

_Chapter 16: Approaching Trouble_

Pluto glared at the back of Ciel's head from his new assigned seat. Professor Michaelis had rearranged their seats that morning, and Pluto knew why. He just wanted to be closer to Ciel. No, those two weren't fooling him. They might have everyone else believing they were just teacher and student, but he knew better. He had seen them yesterday. He had been observing the birds when he spotted Ciel and Sebastian enter Ciel's dorm. At first he had been curious as to what the professor was doing in there, but soon he grew angry.

Sebastian had pinned Ciel to the wall and started kissing him. This entire time he had been trying to get the new Literature professor's attention, and he'd been looking at Ciel! Pluto couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It wasn't what he wanted. As he watched them make out, his furry rising, he began to formulate a plan. He wouldn't let them be happy together. He would get the evidence he needed, then he would present it to the authorities.

He had tried to gather that evidence yesterday, but by the time he had retrieved his camera they had broken apart and out of sight. The next time he spotted them they were in the courtyard, Ciel yelling about something. But they hadn't done anything compromising, and then Ciel's cousin had appeared. The girl had taken Ciel away from Sebastian, and that strange substitute. Deciding he had no other choice he had followed them. His efforts proved futile.

"Pluto, can you please tell me what the author meant in this passage?" Sebastian's voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to the lesson.

Pluto blinked several times, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I'm sorry professor, I wasn't paying attention."

Sebastian sighed, "Page 235, the third paragraph."

Ciel glanced over his shoulder at the other teenager. He didn't know what had caused Pluto to become so hostile toward him, but he wished he would stop glaring at him. Classes were hard enough without having someone looking at you like they want you to combust. It didn't help that had he still been in the back this wouldn't be a problem. He glared over to the demon in the front of the classroom. He had no idea what Sebastian was thinking by putting him in the front. He hated being at the front!

Of course being in the first row was the least of his problems. There was Undertaker to worry about. The shinigami hadn't ceased his efforts in meddling with them. Lizzy was a factor now as well. He had called his father last night, and confirmed he had been the cause of her coming home. Of course he hadn't said anything along those lines, but Ciel could tell from the tone of his voice. Finally there was Pluto. Ciel didn't know what had caused his escalated anger, but he feared he might have seen something. The threatening gesture wasn't much on its own, but the heated glares and harsher than average remarks worried him.

Closing his eyes Ciel considered how long he had until his birthday. December 14 was only two and a half weeks away. A small sense of peace passed over him at the thought that he would soon be free of all these worries. Once his sixteenth birthday arrived he would become Sebastian's, and no matter what happened then this would all be behind him. Sebastian had given him the option to stay in school, but the way Ciel figured it was he had a long time ahead of him to make up his studies. He wanted to leave everything as soon as possible. He knew that staying would just be painful. He would no longer be like everyone else, he would be different from his parents. Instead of living around them with that knowledge he preferred to leave. Sebastian understood his position as well.

The bell ring and Sebastian smiled at the class, "I'll see some of you for Homeroom, as for the rest of you, have a nice day."

The students chatted as they walked out of the class heading to their next class. "I need to ask you something Professor," Ciel said coming up to him.

Sebastian's smile shifted from the polite one earlier to a true one. "What can I do for you Ciel?"

"Why did you change the seating arrangements?" Ciel asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

Sebastian blinked several times before moving to the black board. "Some of the students were having a hard time seeing, or were messing around in the back. I took the opportunity to move the ones that needed to be kept an eye on up front."

"Then why did you move me?" Ciel snapped.

The demon chuckled as he turned and fixed Ciel with a heated stare. "To keep an eye on you of course. I feel much better when I have you close," he answered in a soft tone.

Ciel shivered as the sound of his voice drifted over him. "Well, Pluto does nothing but glare at me so can you move me back to my old seat?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "I realized that as well. Do you know why he's so upset?"

"No I don't," Ciel snapped. "And I don't have time to stand here and talk about," he said moving to the door. "Just move me back!"

Sebastian laughed silently as Ciel fled from the room. Ciel was so amusing when he was making demands. But Pluto was a different story. That student was just becoming bothersome. His hostility toward Ciel was also worrisome. If he happened to follow through with one of his threats he could hurt Ciel. _'No, I'll never let that happen,' _Sebastian promised himself. _'I have the next period off, I guess I should use this time to find out what's bothering that boy.'_

Leaving the classroom, Sebastian went in search of Pluto. He had to find out what he was thinking. If he was planning to hurt Ciel then he would have to be stopped. He hadn't come this close to reaching his goal only to have it snatched away from under his nose.

"Looking for someone Professor?" Pluto's voice stopped Sebastian mid-step.

Turning around the demon smiled at the light haired boy. "As a matter of fact, I was looking for you," Sebastian said. "What class do you have this period?"

Pluto's eyes narrowed. "I have a free period. I've told you before," his voice sounded hurt. "Of course, with you only showing interest to Ciel why would you pay attention to what I say?" Sebastian blinked several times. Pluto continued rambling, "Why is it him? Why did you pick him?!"

Sebastian sighed. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ciel and I are ju-"

"Don't!" Pluto cut him off. "Don't say you are just teacher and student, or are nothing to each other! I saw you two!" Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "I know what you two are doing together, and I'm going to reveal it to everyone. You'll be separated once that happens!"

"You'll do no such thing," Sebastian whispered.

"What?" Pluto gasped as he looked at the enraged face of the professor. Sebastian's eyes were glowing and his teeth were elongated. "What are you?" Pluto managed to ask through his growing terror.

"If you harm Ciel, I'll be your executioner," Sebastian whispered in his ear. "I trust you understand." Pluto said nothing. He just remained perfectly still, his face pale, and heart rate accelerated. Sebastian smiled as he straightened. "That's a good boy."

Satisfied that Pluto wouldn't continue with his plans he turned around and left. Unfortunately Sebastian's little scare hadn't worked. Once he was out of sight Pluto snapped out of his shock, tears streaming from his eyes. _'You'd go so far as to put on an act to protect him? Well you just wait, I'll force you two apart!'_ With a new found determination Pluto turned around and headed for his dorm. There were a few things he had to get ready.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel sighed as he watched the documentary Claude was playing in Art History. He wasn't sure which was duller, Claude's usual lectures or the video. Both focused on how amazing a specific era of art was, but all Ciel saw was another painting, sculpture, or picture. As a noble he should probably find more beauty in art, but it was all stagnant to him. It was never changing, hence boring. Now chess, that's an interesting subject. Each piece had their set roles, but there were so many different ways to work the players as a whole.

"You look bored," Alois whispered over to him.

"I am," Ciel drawled. "I can't believe this is a mandatory class."

"You could have taken Modern Art," Alois said.

Ciel shot him a dark look. If there was something he found even more abstract than old art, it was modern art! But any art class was better than the alternative, music. He had taken violin lessons and piano lessons as a child, but he had never gone further than basics. He just didn't have a single artistic bone in his body.

"Hey," Alois hissed over to him again, "Why was Elizabeth here yesterday?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure my dad had something to do with it," Ciel answered.

Alois' eyes narrowed. "Why is he trying so hard? It isn't something he can prevent."

Ciel didn't have an answer for that. He had been asking himself the same thing since Undertaker showed up. All he could do now was wait for his birthday to arrive. With the thought of his birthday a new thought occurred to him. "Why didn't you leave after the change?" he asked Alois.

Electric blue eyes widened and flashed red for a moment. Closing his eyes Alois calmed himself. "To be honest," he whispered, his head down, "I was scared. I mean, we're talking about leaving everything behind. I wasn't sure I could handle it."

"But doesn't it bother you, having to hide what you are?" Ciel asked.

Alois nodded his head. "It does, but I already made up my mind."

"Well I'm leaving the next morning," Ciel said decisively. "I won't stick around to see the pain my change will bring my parents."

"Ciel, Alois both of you please pay attention," Claude demanded.

Both boys shared knowing smirks before turning their attention back to the video. _'Yes,'_ Ciel thought_, 'I'll disappear from this world and these people's lives.'_ Dark blue eyes traveled over his fellow students, a joyous grin spreading across his lips. He wouldn't miss this life at all.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"Ciel!" An aggravated sigh left Ciel as he stopped and waited for Pluto to reach him.

"What do you want?" Alois demanded.

The taller teen shot Alois a withering look, or what he hoped was a withering look. "I wasn't talking to you," he snapped. "Anyways, we need to talk Ciel."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Ciel responded and continued walking.

"Well I have something to say to you," Pluto said following him.

"Why don't you just go away?" Alois asked. "You're bothering us."

"It's about Sebastian," Pluto said ignoring Alois.

Ciel stopped walking, his eyes narrow. Slowly he turned to Pluto. "Why should I care about Professor Michaelis?" he asked offhandedly. Alois had to give Ciel props; if he didn't know better he would think he honestly didn't care. But he did know, so he could only imagine how furious Ciel was just below the surface.

"Seems he's interested in me," Pluto smiled.

Ciel controlled himself. This idiot was baiting him. He would not give him the pleasure of getting a reaction from him. "Then I suggest you report it to the headmaster," Ciel said turning to leave.

"Want to see a photo of him kissing me?" Pluto asked.

Every muscle in Ciel's body tensed at those words. He felt his pulse quickening, and his breathing increased. He willed himself to stay calm. There was no way Sebastian would do something like that, and he knew it.

"Let's see it," Alois smirked. He had seen the possessive side of the demon race, a deeper, darker side Ciel wasn't aware of yet.

Pluto proudly displayed a picture of Sebastian leaned close to him, both of their faces hidden. Ciel's eyes widened at the picture. One couldn't really see what was going on. The back of Sebastian's head was the only really visible thing, but they could be kissing.

"That doesn't prove anything," Alois dismissed the photo. "He could just be reprimanding you. He always leans down like that when delivering a personal lecture."

"If you're done wasting my time," Ciel said turning and heading toward the cafeteria. Despite his calm voice he was seething inside. He knew Sebastian wouldn't kiss Pluto, but he didn't like the idea of him being so close to the other boy. It was the close proximity in the photo that had pissed him off.

"He didn't do anything," Alois said as if trying to sooth him.

"I know," Ciel responded, his words clipped.

"Then what's wrong?" Alois asked.

Ciel's eyes narrowed on Pluto as he entered the cafeteria. "He's too close," Ciel whispered.

"Huh?" Alois was confused. He didn't understand what Ciel was so upset about.

Ciel didn't say anything else. Getting his lunch he moved to his usual table and sat down. Pluto was becoming an issue. It wasn't his style, but it seemed he would have to do something about him, and soon.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, will Pluto get the evidence he needs? Or will Ciel make his move first?**

**Voice: Interesting turn. Please review!**


	17. Part 1 Ch 17: Ciel's Move

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**In a quick stroke of insight I have found out something amazing! My writing SUCKS! It's filled to the brim with errors, horrible characters, and really dull plots. **

**Voice: Shut it, no one agrees with you on that.**

**Me: Sure they do!**

**Voice No they don't!**

**Marie: While they argue, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kurshitsuji**

_Chapter 17: Ciel's Move_

Ciel paced the length of his dorm room. It had been one week since Pluto had shown him that picture. Since then he had seen the other teen several times. He almost always had a camera on him, and his eyes were always glaring at Ciel. The more time that passed, them more desperate Pluto seemed to be getting. At one point he had tripped Ciel in front of Sebastian, hoping to catch them in a compromising position. It didn't work, needless to say. The plotting teen did earn detention for that stunt though.

Still, Ciel was getting tired of waiting for Pluto to make his moves. He couldn't let this continue. His birthday was a week and a half away. If he was going to do something it had to be now, while he was still human. He didn't want to leave this until later. The only problem was Ciel hadn't a clue on how to corner Pluto. The teen had been crafty in his ploys, so Ciel knew he would have to be better.

Planning was his strong point, but when faced with an unpredictable opponent planning didn't always work. _'Wait,' _Ciel stopped pacing, _'I do know one thing he'll react to!'_

A wicked smile curved Ciel's lips. Grabbing his blazer he rushed from his room, down the halls, out of the building, across the courtyard, into the main school building, and to Sebastian's office. Reaching the door to his destination he opened it and ran inside. Sebastian was sitting alone at his desk, grading homework.

He looked up at the sound of his door opening, his eyes settling on Ciel. He took in the teen's rough breathing, shaking legs, and determined eyes. "Ciel, what's going on?" Sebastian asked getting up from his seat and going over him.

"Call-Pluto-here-and-have-a-fight-with-me!" Ciel breathed out. His words were rushed and slurred together, but Sebastian still caught them.

"What?" Sebastian asked, unsure of what Ciel was asking of him. "Why would I fight with you?"

"Because I need Pluto to think we've broken up," Ciel answered. "Then he'll make a move on you."

Sebastian felt a headache forming. "Wait," he held up a hand. Closing the door to his office, thankfully no one was out in the hallway at this time, he guided Ciel to a chair and sat him down. "Now please explain to me why you want me to make it so Pluto will "make a move" on me," Sebastian inquired.

Ciel frowned. He didn't want to explain his plan, but judging by the confusion in Sebastian's eyes he had no choice. Sighing Ciel leaned forward. "Okay, so we already know Pluto likes you, and he's pissed because he found out about us. Due to this he's been trying to get proof that we're together, though it hasn't worked yet."

"I'm aware of all of this Ciel," Sebastian frowned. "What is the point?"

"Ever heard the expression, fight fire with fire?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow, "Yes, it's been around for a very long time. Where are you getting to with this?"

"Well, instead of letting him get proof of our relationship I want to catch him in the act of forcing himself onto a teacher, namely you!" Ciel explained.

Sebastian paled, bile rising in his throat. The idea was beyond disgusting, it was downright vile. He couldn't imagine stomaching the other teen's advances long enough to get the proof required to actually do anything. "Can we not find another way?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel could tell the plan was upsetting to Sebastian, and he couldn't blame him for that, he hated the idea as well, but it was their only choice. The only thing Pluto was predictable in was his reactions to Sebastian. He obviously still liked him, or else he wouldn't be going to such lengths to break them apart.

"There is no other way," Ciel answered, his eyes down cast. "You aren't the only one uncomfortable with the idea. You think I like the thought of him putting his grubbing little paws on you! Just the thought makes me want to wretch," Ciel exclaimed.

The small teen's outburst made Sebastian smile. He was glad to see Ciel opening up to him, though it sure had taken him long enough to work down those barriers surrounding his little prize. "If this is what you've decided," Sebastian said moving to kneel in front of Ciel, "Then I will do my best to fulfill your wish."

Ciel smiled, it was a dark and menacing smile, on suited to the mate of a demon. "Just make sure you keep denying him," Ciel warned, his eyes narrowed.

"That won't be a problem," Sebastian answered leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ciel's. "Now how do you wish to start this fight?" he asked nipping at the boy's neck.

"Nnnh," Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and drew him closer. "Well, we could always just argue about him."

"Sounds good," Sebastian said moving back to Ciel's lips and kissing him deeply.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Pluto had his guard up as he made his way to Sebastian's office. He had received the call to visit him about three minutes ago. Sebastian hadn't been clear in why he wanted to see him, and truthfully he didn't fully trust the professor, but he had to go. What if Sebastian had a change in heart? Maybe he finally saw who he belonged with, and not the insignificant Phantomhive bra t!

As he neared the door he caught the sound of raised voices. The closer he got the more distinct they became and he soon could tell who the owners of the voices were. Ciel and Sebastian were fighting, loudly.

"I can't believe you would actually prefer someone like him!" Ciel was shouting, hurt lacing his voice. "After everything I've-" his voice cute off in what sounded like a chocked sob.

"What have you done?" Sebastian's voice was equally as loud, but cold. The sound of it sent shivers down Pluto's spine. "All you've done is make selfish demands of me!"

Pluto had reached the door at this point, his ear pressed to the wooden barrier. He could hardly believe his luck! They were fighting, and it seemed serious.

"And now you're accusing me of something that isn't true," Sebastian continued.

"It is too!" Ciel shouted. "I've seen how you look at him, I know what you're thinking!"

Pluto's eyes widened. Sebastian had been looking at someone else? Hope sparked in the boy. Maybe this was the chance he had been waiting for. With Ciel and Sebastian fighting he could come in and work his way into the arising gap.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sebastian countered.

"I've had enough of your lies!" Ciel's voice was filled with tears.

Before Pluto could react the door was wrenched open and he nearly fell forward. Straightening he barely caught sight of Ciel's tear streaked face as he rushed by him, seemingly not noticing his presence. The fight seemed legitimate enough, and so did the break up. Pluto couldn't help the small smile that slipped into place.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted after him. He did run into Pluto, the action stopping him from chasing after the fleeing blue eyed boy. "Oh, Pluto, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, concern entering his voice. "I didn't hurt you just now did I?"

A blush rose to Pluto's face. "No, I'm fine," he answered quickly while shaking his head.

Sebastian smiled and ruffled his hair, "Good. I would hate it if you got hurt." Pluto's heart leapt at the statement. "After all, you are one of my precious students." Pluto frowned.

Surely that wasn't all the teacher felt for him? Remembering the fight he decided to put his idea into action. Stepping forward he grabbed Sebastian's arm, "Are you alright Sebastian? I heard you two fighting," Pluto admitted.

Sebastian smiled down at him. "Yes I am, it's nothing to concern yourself with. Why don't you come inside, and we'll discuss what I called you here for."

"Okay!" Pluto agreed and followed Sebastian in.

Sebastian had barely contained the disgust he felt for the situation as Pluto clung to his arm and looked at him with such shiny puppy dog eyes. It was entirely unnatural. Why would anything want to appear so helpless willingly? Sebastian just couldn't understand it. Then again he also couldn't understand why Pluto was such an idiot. How could he honestly believe such a farce? Ciel had been near laughter at one point during their performance, though the fake tears provided by the Visine were a nice touch. Either way, Ciel's plan had worked and Pluto was now trying to get back into his good graces.

"What is it you needed to see me about anyways Sebastian?" Pluto asked.

The demon repressed the growl that wanted to escape. He could feel his eyebrow twitching and quickly suppressed it as well. Hearing Pluto call him by his name was a whole new level of discomfort for him.

"It's Professor Michaelis Pluto, and I wanted to talk to you about a very disconcerting issue I've recently become privy too," Sebastian said moving to his desk. He kept his voice gentle, but made his rejection of the use of his first name all too clear.

"What might that be Seb-Professor?" Pluto asked catching himself quickly.

"According to rumors you've been causing a lot of trouble for Ciel, some are even saying you are intentionally trying to hurt him," Sebastian said.

Pluto's eyes widened. He couldn't have been caught! He had been really careful, other than that one time. "That's a lie!" he quickly said rushing over to Sebastian and grabbing his hand. "I've never tried anything like that! You believe me don't you Professor?" Pluto asked, his eyes once again taking on that pleading puppy dog look.

Sebastian contained the shudder that wanted to travel through him. This boy's actions were entirely off putting. Still, he had to string him along. "I would like to Pluto, but many say they have proof of your actions."

Pluto felt fear kick in at those words. Could someone really have proof of his actions toward Ciel? That had to be wrong. There was no way. "Please Professor you have to belief me, everything I might have done was for you," he said hoping to appeal to the man before him. If there really was proof out there than he might as well snag an ally now.

"For me?" Sebastian asked, his tone curious.

"Yes!" Pluto said standing up and leaning in. "Ciel isn't right for you. He's a vile disgusting person that is just using you!"

Sebastian felt his anger rise with Pluto's words, but he chained the emotions. "Pluto, I've said it before and I'll say it again, Ciel and I are nothing to each other."

"Then you can be with me right?" Pluto asked. Sebastian's stomach twisted in a sickly way.

"Pluto, we're student and teacher, you know that isn't allowed," Sebastian responded pushing away from the boy. Standing he moved for the door.

"Why does that matter?" Pluto demanded grabbing Sebastian's arm and spinning him around. "If we care for each other than it shouldn't matter!"

Sebastian sighed, more out of irritation than concern, though Pluto took it as the latter. "I do care for you, as a student, nothing more."

"Give me a chance," Pluto said, his grip tightening on Sebastian's arm. "I can be someone you can love."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. This had gone on long enough. The camera had to have gotten everything it needed by now, there was no reason to continue this further. Sebastian opened his mouth to retort, but went silent at the feel of a pair of lips pressed to his. The brief kiss lasted all of 0.3 seconds before Sebastian pushed Pluto away from him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ciel shouted coming into the room, the headmaster right behind him. "Professor, are you alright?" he asked going over to him.

"Ciel, what are you-" Pluto's words drifted off as the headmaster moved over to him.

"You had better start explaining yourself," the man said, his tone harsh.

Pluto gulped. "I – I was," he hesitated, "I was just trying to make Professor Michaelis realize he shouldn't be with a student!"

"By making a move on him?" Ciel demanded. "If we hadn't been coming back here to discuss something with him what would you have done to him? Force yourself on him entirely?"

Pluto shot Ciel and frigid glare. "You two were just fighting in here before I arrived. You broke up with him!" he yelled back.

"What?" Ciel asked, shock and disbelief in his voice. "We were discussing the deadline for a project, and how unfair Professor Michaelis was being in regards to the kids that had to travel over the Winter Holidays."

Pluto's eyes widened. That couldn't be right. He knew he had heard them discussing their relationship.

"Pluto, you're coming with me," the headmaster said reaching for the boy's arm. "I'm contacting your family about this. Sorry for the trouble Professor, but could I see you in my office in a couple minutes?"

"Of course," Sebastian answered with an incline of his head.

Not saying anything else the headmaster dragged Pluto away. With the two gone, and the door closed the two sighed in relief. Sebastian turned to give Ciel a piece of his mind, but was once again silenced by a pair of lips. This time though he didn't push the other away. Drawing Ciel close he kissed him deeply, pouring all his frustration for the situation into the action.

"I can't believe you let him kiss you," Ciel hissed as they broke apart.

"I wasn't expecting him to go that far," Sebastian answered kissing Ciel softly.

Ciel frowned, than recaptured Sebastian's lips with his own; he was determined to erase Pluto's touch. The only reason he had broken up the scene when he did was because he couldn't stand the sight of seeing Pluto kissing his Sebastian. The headmaster had actually suggested they wait to see how it played out, but the second Pluto's lips touched Sebastian's all bets were off. Ciel hoped the headmaster sent Pluto home, because if he saw him again he didn't know what he might do to him.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"Do you understand what it is I'm asking of you Elizabeth?" Vincent asked looking over at the young woman.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Of course Uncle, I promise to get Ciel out of school on the twelfth, two days before his birthday."

"Excellent," Vincent smiled. "Once you've gotten him away from the school we'll proceed from there."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Next chapter, "Stolen Prize!" Till then!**

**Voice: Wait, what? You've got to be kidding me! **

**Me: Nope, things are going to start really rolling in the next chapter. I hope everyone is ready.**

**Voice: But, but, why so soon?**

**Me: … I've been building this up for a while now, I don't think this is soon at all!**

**Voice: But, but -**

**Me: No more buts! Now all of you review, please, and prepare for the starting of the climax!**


	18. Part 1 Ch 18: Stolen Prize

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hello, there are about three or four chapters left until this story will be drawing to close. No update next week, I'm taking the week off.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 18: Stolen Prize_

"And if I refuse?" Ciel asked. He was speaking on the phone with his mother. She had called informing him he was to spend the day with his cousin while she was still in town.

"_Ciel, Elizabeth is in town for only a few more days," _his mother's voice was filled with that usual motherly tone she used when he was doing something willful. _"As her cousin you should spend some time with her."_

"Why can't her brother do that?" Ciel grumbled as he reached for the bathroom door. Despite his complaints he knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

"_He's studying abroad still,"_ Rachael answered. _"Now she will be there in an hour to meet you. Make sure you show her a good time."_

Ciel sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend this Saturday. "Fine," he said.

"_Thank you dear,"_ Rachael's voice held a smile. Saying goodbye they hung up with each other.

The dark haired blue eyed boy glared at his reflection. He didn't have the eye-patch on or the contact in so the Faustian Contract looked back at him. It was the thirteenth of December, and he only had two days until his birthday. Two days until he would cease being human and would become Sebastian's mate. A light blush rose on his cheeks with his thoughts. Soon, Sebastian would embrace him. Ciel wondered what that would be like. Sebastian had said there would be pain at first, but Alois promised there was pleasure, amazing pleasure.

"Looking at something interesting?" Alois' mocking voice asked as he came into the bathroom and looked at him. "You've been standing there just staring at your reflection for a while, you alright?"

"Fine," Ciel said putting his contact lens in, and moving from the mirror and into the bedroom. "I'm going out."

"Where?" Alois asked.

"To meet Lizzy," Ciel answered zipping up his coat. "She wants to spend time together while she's still in town."

"Have you told Sebastian?" Alois sat on his bed, a smile on his lips. Ciel knew that Alois was going to have Claude come over as soon as he left.

"I'm on my way there to do that now," Ciel sighed as he moved to the door. Right before opening it he turned and glared at the blonde. "Stay off my bed," he warned.

"Ew, gross," Alois paled.

With his warning declared Ciel left. He ignored the few people in the halls as he made his way to Sebastian's office. With the Winter Holidays coming up many people were off campus shopping, meeting up with relatives, and making plans to return home. Ciel himself would normally be making plans to go home Monday, but he didn't see the reason. His birthday marked the beginning of the holidays actually. According to Sebastian that would make things easier, they could use the excuse that something happened to him over the break for why he didn't come back.

"Where are you going young lord?" Ciel stopped and glared at Undertaker. The shinigami hadn't been bothering him lately, which he found incredibly suspicious.

"To the Library," Ciel lied easily.

Undertaker chuckled, "Try again."

Ciel sighed, "I'm going to inform Sebastian I'm leaving to spend time with my cousin."

"Hmm, I see," Undertaker sighed. "Nothing to do about it then." With that Undertaker walked away leaving Ciel even more confused.

Ciel hadn't forgotten that the strange man was here on his father's orders, or his suspicions of his cousin, but this was weird. Would Undertaker be so quick to accept such an answer? Wouldn't he suspect it to be a cover? Unless he knew something Ciel didn't? Ciel's eyes narrowed as the questions collected. Something was going on, he just couldn't see it.

With those thoughts in mind he made his way to Sebastian's office. He raised his hand to knock when the door opened, a hand reached out, grabbed him, and dragged him inside. Ciel would have let out a sound of protest, but he was instantly silenced by Sebastian's lips on his. A soft moan left the small teen as he wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled himself closer to him. Sebastian detached from Ciel's lips and moved to his neck.

"You smell delicious," Sebastian growled as he sucked at Ciel's neck.

"That's, ahnn … a terrible line," Ciel managed to say.

"Mm, but it's the truth," Sebastian said moving back up to Ciel's lips and capturing them. "It's proof your getting close to awakening."

Ciel shivered at the tone in Sebastian's voice. It was bordering on a growl, but was low like a whisper. "I have to leave today," Ciel admitted pulling out of Sebastian's arms.

The demon's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going?"

"Shopping with Lizzy," Ciel answered.

"I see," Sebastian stroked Ciel's cheek with the back of his fingers. "For how long?"

"Probably for the entire day," Ciel grumbled. "She shops more than Mom and Aunt Red combined. Sorry about this. I know you wanted to spend today getting me ready for tomorrow, but I can't get out of this."

"It's alright," Sebastian said kissing Ciel softly. "Just make sure to not overdo it."

"I will," Ciel promised as he moved to the door. "I've got to go meet her. See you tonight."

"Wait," Sebastian drew Ciel back to him and kissed him deeply. Another moan escaped the teen. "See you tonight," Sebastian said, his lips still hovering over Ciel's. It was obvious he didn't want to let Ciel go.

Ciel took a shuddering breath and freed himself from Sebastian's secure embrace. "Bye," he whispered before slipping out the door and heading down the hallway.

Sebastian moved to the window and watched as Ciel walked out into the snow filled courtyard. Opening the window he jumped onto the windowsill and shifted into his crow form. Taking to the skies he followed Ciel.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel was waiting in a small café attached to a bookstore. He sipped on a cup of Earl Grey as he read through a book he had just purchased. It was one he had been waiting for, the third in a series. He could have ordered it, but he liked these small moments alone in places like this. People didn't bother you here so he could read in silence. Plus the café made a decent cup of tea.

"Ciel!" and just like that his quiet peaceful moment was gone. "Why did we have to meet here? It's so stuffy."

"Because it's easy to find," Ciel answered.

"Oh well, I guess I'll get something warm to drink while we're here," Elizabeth said moving to the counter and ordering a hot chocolate.

Ciel took advantage of the distance and studied her over his book. She was wearing black boots, black pants, and a bright red winter coat. She could never dress like a normal person, always dressing to impress. As he observed her he caught the sight of her looking back to him, a weary expression in her eyes. That intrigued Ciel. If they were just shopping why would she be so on edge?

The flapping of black wings out the window drew Ciel's attention away from his cousin. Looking over to the bird sitting on the light pole just outside he couldn't help but smile. The bird gave him a sense of comfort. Suddenly the bird bowed, the wing extending and dipping down. Ciel's eyes widened and he nearly gagged on his tea.

"Sebastian?" he whispered. The bird nodded. The boy nearly laughed, instead he continued to smile at it.

"Oh, what a pretty bird," Elizabeth said retaking her seat across from Ciel. "He's certainly a large one."

"Yes he is," Ciel said absently.

"Ciel," Elizabeth called him back to reality. "The bird's nice and all, but where are you taking me? I hope it's nowhere lame."

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it," Ciel promised. He had gone through the trouble of looking up the hottest shops so she would enjoy herself.

"Great, then let's get going," Elizabeth said getting up and dragging him up as well.

Ciel sighed and followed along after her. This was going to be a long day, but at least Sebastian was close by. Ciel watched as the crow followed them along the roofline. _'Thank you, Sebastian,'_ Ciel whispered to himself as he led Elizabeth to the first shop, one specializing in stuffed animals.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel felt weird. His head was swimming as he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he did remember was he was sitting down for lunch with Lizzy, he had gone to the bathroom, made out with Sebastian secretly, and then returned to the table. Ciel's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember what happened after that. The harder he tried the blanker it got.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out. Maybe he had gotten sick and Sebastian had brought him back to the dorm. "Sebastian," Ciel repeated.

"He won't come young lord."

Ciel's eyes shot open and he looked over to the man leaning against the window, a window in a very familiar room. He was in his bedroom at his parents' house. "Wha-what's going on here?" Ciel demanded as he stood and advanced on the shinigami.

"You were brought home after you passed out at the restaurant," Undertaker answered. "You really shouldn't be moving around so soon after waking up."

"Where is Sebastian?!" Ciel demanded. Before Undertaker got the chance to answer his head swam and his vision went blurry. Undertaker caught him as he fell. "I need Sebastian," Ciel whispered.

"I'm sorry, but it's not possible for him to enter here," Undertaker said tucking Ciel in and moving to the door.

Ciel felt himself grow cold as he lay under the warm blankets. He was at home, but he couldn't get to Sebastian and his awakening was to start tomorrow. "Sebastian," Ciel called softly. "Where are you?"

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

After releasing Ciel so he could return to his cousin Sebastian had returned to watching him. He had noticed when Ciel started acting weird, but before he could act Elizabeth was leading him outside and into a car. The car instantly sped away, him giving chase. He recognized the route the car was taking, and just as he knew it would the car came to a stop at the Phantomhive mansion.

The house servants collected Ciel and brought him inside, and he could no longer sense him. Sebastian's eyes widened. Locating Ciel's bedroom window he flew toward it, and was thrown back upon reaching it. Landing in human form in a tree Sebastian's glared at the mansion. His senses reached out. Dark red eyes widened and glowed as he sensed the barrier surrounding the mansion, but mainly Ciel's room.

An enraged cry escaped the demon, his power rising and destroying everything within a twenty foot radius. They had taken him. They had stolen Ciel from him! How dare they?! They would all pay. Ciel was his.

In his rage Sebastian barely heard the soft voice calling out for him. When he did register it his chest constricted. It was Ciel calling for him. His eyes instantly went to the window. He saw Ciel yelling at Undertaker, his face was flushed, and his eyes were dilated.

"Ciel!" he called out, but it appeared Ciel couldn't hear or see him. Suddenly Ciel fainted and a growl escaped Sebastian as he watched Undertaker carry him away from the window. "Ciel!" Sebastian called again going back to the window and pounding on it. "Damn it!"

"Sebastian, where are you?" Ciel's weak voice reached Sebastian's ears.

"I'm right here," Sebastian called. "I promise I'll get to you."

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice was fading and his eyes were closing again. "I'm cold."

Sebastian growled and threw his strength against the barrier, it proved futile. The shinigami's barrier was keeping him out, and he had no way to break it. Sebastian jumped from the windowsill and returned to the tree line. He had to think of some way to get to Ciel and fast. In less than twelve hours the awakening would begin. Ciel needed him. Without him his beloved Ciel wouldn't survive the next forty-eight hours.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"Are you sure about this?" Undertaker asked as he left Ciel's room and looked at the man standing across from the door.

Vincent nodded. "All we have to do is wait out his birthday. Once the fifteenth has passed everything will be fine."

Undertaker's eyes narrowed. Nothing was that simple. If all it took to keep them from changing was containing them then he would have been ordered to do that a long time ago. Something else had to be going on. "And if it doesn't work out the way you plan?" Undertaker asked.

"It will," Rachael said coming up to them. "It has too."

"We can't let that monster take our child," Vincent said wrapping one arm around his wife.

"But if this doesn't work, are you prepared for the consequences?" Undertaker asked.

"We can't let ourselves think about that," Vincent said stepping away from the door. "Now do something about that demon outside."

Undertaker's eyes narrowed. "Sebastian can't get inside. If you stay inside he can't hurt you."

"That's fine then," Vincent acknowledged. "As long as he can't reach him."

Vincent and Rachael walked away from their son's room and Undertaker re-entered the room. He looked over to the small teen in the bed. Despite the room being warm, and him being under a heavy comforter, Ciel was shivering.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice was weak as he called out in his sleep. "Sebastian, help. I'm so cold."

Undertaker closed his eyes and moved to the window. Looking outside his eyes landed on the demon sitting just inside the tree line, his red eyes glowing brightly. The two stared at each other as the sun fell and the moon rose. As midnight tolled Ciel's shivering grew steadily worse.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Next chapter: Ciel's Awakening Begins! **

**Voice: What's going to happen to Ciel?**

**Me: That will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Voice: But, but!**

**Me: No, I don't give spoilers.**

**Voice: Fine, please review.**


	19. Part 1 Ch 19: Miserable Awakening

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**My week long break is up and now I bring you the chapter I've been longing to write. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Note: I made an error in chapter 17. I said they were capturing him on the 13****th****, when it should have been the 12****th****. I'm sorry for the mistake, and the confusion it may cause. I've fixed this error.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 19: Miserable Awakening_

He was so cold. That was the first thing Ciel registered as he awoke December 13. His body was shivering and his muscles felt sore and over used. He recognized the symptoms explained to him by Sebastian, but something seemed off. He didn't remember Alois suffering from chills. Was this new condition caused by the separation of him and Sebastian? But, that couldn't be right. Surely Sebastian was close by. Even if he couldn't get to him he had to be near.

Throwing the blankets aside Ciel cautiously made his way to the side of the bed. Reaching for the bedside table, he made sure he had a firm grip before trying to stand. His knees buckled as he tried to put weight on them and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Damn it," Ciel cursed. "Even with an anchor I can't stand on my own."

"Young Lord," Mey-Rin called as she opened the door. "Oh my, are you alright Young Lord?" she asked rushing to his side.

Ciel regarded the maid closely, before nodding to the window. "I would like to sit at the window," Ciel said.

"Of course," Mey-Rin smiled. Helping Ciel to his feet she slowly guided him to the window seat. "Will this do Young Lord?" she asked as she drew the curtains aside. The morning sun shone through the glass planes bathing Ciel in a soft glow.

"Yes," Ciel sighed as he looked out the window. He couldn't see it, but for some reason he knew Sebastian was just outside. If only he could reach him. "Mey-Rin, can we open the window? It's exceedingly stifling in here."

Mey-Rin hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry Young Lord, but your parents have ordered for the windows to remain closed," she said apologetically. "If you'll excuse me," she bowed and left.

Ciel watched her go with narrowed eyes. "Of course they did," he growled. Turning his gaze back to the woods outside, he felt tears build in his eyes. "Sebastian," he whispered, "I'll rest, so please come get me."

Outside, perched in a tree, Sebastian sighed as Ciel's soft voice drifted to him. "I promise," he said opening his eyes. They were glowing red in his rage.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"He's awake," Mey-Rin announced as she entered the parlor.

Vincent and Rachael turned at the sound of the announcement. The maid stood in the doorway, her head bowed, her bangs covering her eyes and hiding the pained expression within them. Still, it was obvious she greatly disliked the situation they had put Ciel in. They understood her feelings, they too did not wish to see their son suffer, which was why they had taken these action. How could they allow their only child to be touched by such a foul and loathsome creature as this demon?

"He'll be fine," Vincent said, his voice reassuring. "After tonight he'll return to being our Ciel."

"Of course sir," Mey-Rin responded with a bow. "Should I take breakfast to him then, or will he be coming down to eat?"

"He should stay in his room, yes he should," Undertaker instructed from his place in a chair in the corner. "The boy will require his strength if he is to survive this. Moving him isn't advised."

Vincent glared at the odd man. "Surely Ciel's separation from the demon alone would be enough to ensure he is safe?" he asked with a sharp tone.

"No, it isn't," Undertaker answered with a smile. "Ciel's soul itself is bound to Sebastian. Physically separating them won't do any good. The change has started regardless."

"Vincent," Rachael spoke out, "Instead of debating this issue, how about we see to it that our son is fed. No matter the situation we should make sure he is healthy and well when he comes out of this."

"Of course," Vincent said. "Mey-Rin, make sure Ciel receives his morning meal. Inform Bard to make something nourishing."

"Yes sir," Mey-Rin bowed and left.

Undertaker's laughter filled the parlor drawing the couple's attention to him. "Despite what you're about to put your son through, you are still such caring parents. I must say, you are very similar to that demon."

Vincent's eyes narrowed, and Rachael gasped. "Hold your tongue," Vincent demanded.

"How dare you compare us to that thing?!" Rachael snapped.

"Well," Undertaker stood and moved to the door, "I'm going to make sure the barrier is still in place and isn't weakening."

The pair watched him go, anger in their eyes. "That wretch, if he wasn't a shinigami I'd have him killed," Vincent growled.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel sat beside the window gazing out to the forest just beyond the glass in front of him. How he wished to break the glass open and allow the one he knew was just outside in. "Sebastian," Ciel whispered. It was the only thing to leave his lips these past few hours. How he longed to see his demon, and he hated the windows blocking his view of him. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried. "Get me out of here!"

As the cry left his lips the lethargic feeling fled and he suddenly felt fine. Blue eyes widened and Ciel stood. His lips curved up in a malicious smile. "You can't come in, can you? Then how about I open a pathway for?"

Reaching for a chair Ciel lifted it above his head and threw it at the window. Glass shattered and the chair fell to the gravel path below. Ciel's eyes widened as he caught sight of the figure in the tree, a figure now exposed to him. A man in black, his eyes glowing red with possessive desires. The look caused a shiver to run through Ciel.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

"Sorry, that's not going to work," Undertaker announced as he entered the room and moved in the way. "You see, even if you can see him, he still can't reach you."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Then I'll go to him!" he declared.

"No, sorry that isn't going to happen," Undertaker said. "I can't let you go out there."

Ciel turned his gaze from the window to Undertaker. "You know what'll happen if I can't get to him!"

"Actually, no I don't," Undertaker smiled. "You see, no one has ever tried to stop one of these little changes. So we don't know what will truly happen."

"Are you insane," Ciel gasped. He took a step away from Undertaker, looked behind him, and made a dash for the door. He knew he should be conserving his energy, but he had to get out of the mansion. He needed to get to Sebastian.

"Nice try," Undertaker said cutting him off, "But you aren't leaving little lord."

"Let me out of here!" Ciel ordered as he fought against Undertaker's hold. "Sebastian! Sebastian!"

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Outside Sebastian's teeth were clenched and his hands were fisted, his nails biting into his flesh. Blood trickled from both his lip and his palms. He could hear Ciel's cries for him, and he could see him through the window, but he couldn't reach him. He had seen the window shatter the chair and fall, and had tried to get to the window, but Undertaker's appearance had halted his actions. He could make no move. Ciel was locked away from him, and with each moment that passed he grew closer and closer to forever being out of his reach.

"Bastards," Sebastian growled. His eyes flashed to red and his shadow extended, glowing green. His anger was once again rising. "How dare they," he hissed as he watched two of the servants enter and restrain Ciel. "They'll learn what happens when they touch what's mine."

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

As Ciel struggled to free himself from Bard and Finny his stomach began to growl loudly. A blush stole across his face at the sound. He had eaten his breakfast, but he knew why he was hungry. It was the third stage. He had been weak upon waking, suddenly become fine, and now he was ravished. He was so hungry that he felt if he didn't eat immediately he would starve to death.

"_Make sure to not overdo it,"_ Sebastian's words from yesterday rang in his ears.

Ciel felt tears sting his eyes again. He hated this. He was helpless and the one he needed couldn't reach him. Still, there was something he could do. He could see to it that he made sure he was ready when Sebastian finally came for him, and he would, he knew it.

"I need food," Ciel whispered as he stopped struggling.

"What? But you just ate," Bard asked, a confused look on his face.

Ciel turned his sharp gaze to the cook, his contract shining brightly. "I said I need food! Bring me a full course meal for three, now!"

Bard blinked several times before bowing and rushing off. Ciel shook off Finny's hold and moved to his desk. Grabbing the chair he moved it so he would be looking out the now broken window. He could still see Sebastian standing there. His eyes softened at the sight of his demon. He was near, and judging by the devastation he had created he was trying to get to him, and was just as frustrated as he was at not being able to.

"I'm yours," Ciel whispered out to the lone figure, "And I'll wait until you come for me."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he heard Ciel's whispered words. Dipping at the waist he bowed, showing his understanding of those words. As he raised his head his eyes were glowing, but this time not in anger. They glowed with determination.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

The empty plates had been cleared away, and Ciel was still gazing out his window. The sun was slowly setting behind the mansion, the shadows casting the forest in darkness. Despite that Ciel could see Sebastian standing amongst the trees. He hadn't moved at all, forever standing there. It was reassuring to Ciel to know he was near. Still something in him cried at the fact they couldn't touch. It tore at him and clawed at his insides. What he once couldn't define he know had a name for. It was the part of him that Sebastian recognized as worthy of him. It was the soul of a demon wanting out. His soul, the soul unable to be collected by a shinigami, that was why he was soulless in their records.

"I'm not human," Ciel whispered.

"Excuse me?" The sound of his mother's voice caused Ciel to narrow his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous dear, of course you're human. What else could you be?"

"His mate," Ciel answered with a smile. It all made sense now. The separation he felt when around his fellow man. The lack of fear he had of Sebastian or the shinigami, all of it. The reason he didn't feel any doubt about leaving the human world was because he never was human in the first place. He had been merely a shell incubating the very thing Sebastian was after.

Rachael's eyes narrowed as she looked out the window and gazed at the glowing eyes in the dark. "Ciel come to bed, you need your rest," she ordered moving to turn him away from the window.

"No," Ciel smacked his mother's hand away. "I'm staying here. Besides, the winter breeze will be needed soon."

"What?" Rachael asked. But has she asked she could see Ciel's skin flush and sweat gather on his brow. "Are you running a fever dear?" her voice was filled with concern as she leaned down and set her forehead against his.

"Don't block my view!" Ciel shouted knocking her aside and going to the window seat. "I'm fine, leave me alone!"

"Ciel, don't speak to your mother like that," Vincent ordered as he entered the room. "She's only worried about you."

"Then let Sebastian in!" Ciel shouted turning to look at them finally. "If you truly are worried about me like you say, let me be with him! I need Sebastian!"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. Looking away from his son he helped his wife up. "We're doing this because we care. We will break that demon's hold on you," with that said Vincent guided Rachael out of the room.

"You don't understand," Ciel whispered as he turned his gaze back out the window. "You can't break this hold. Right, Sebastian?"

"That's right, Ciel," Sebastian whispered as he heard Ciel's question drift to him. "Be strong, I'll find my way in soon."

As if hearing Sebastian's words Ciel sighed and leaned against the wall, perched on the window seat still. Sebastian would make it to him. He knew it. He just had to wait.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"AAAH!" Ciel screamed as pain radiated up his body. This was it, the final stage before the turning point. "Make it stop," he begged Undertaker who was sitting at the foot of his bed. He had been moved there after he fell from the window seat writhing in agony.

"I cannot," Undertaker said. "You know that. This pain will pass."

"Only to be replaced by something worse," Ciel cried as he hugged himself tightly. "Sebastian can help, you know that. Why are you doing this?"

Undertaker shrugged, "It was an interesting prospect. But truthfully, I'm waiting to see what'll happen."

A new spike of pain passed through Ciel causing a scream of pure torture to pass through him. He gripped at the sheet below him as his body bowed. This stage shouldn't be this bad. Was it because Sebastian wasn't beside him? That had to be it. He could feel something inside him searching for him, and roaring at not being able to. He had kept that part of him calm by looking out the window, but now he wasn't beside it, and the curtain was drawn.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, his voice filled with the pain he was experiencing. "Hurry, Sebastian!"

Undertaker's eyes narrowed as he watched Ciel carefully. '_As I thought, the body is rejecting his human elements. He won't survive the night if this keeps up._'

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian was searching the barrier surrounding the mansion. He needed to find a weakness, any weakness. Ciel didn't have much time left. Soon the clock would strike midnight and he would then have only one hour to reach him before the soul inside him tore him apart, and he died.

As he searched he could feel the pain his little prize was in. It didn't pass his notice that the pain was harsher than what it should have been. Something was dreadfully wrong, and he knew what. He wasn't beside Ciel, and it was costing the small teen a great deal of agony because of it.

"I'll kill his parents for this," Sebastian growled as he came back to the place before Ciel's window.

The barrier was flawless. There was no weakness. As Sebastian thought about another option he heard the clock inside the manor strike midnight and felt the pain in Ciel subside only to be replaced by lust.

"No," Sebastian gasped as he jumped up to the window. Slamming himself against the shield he put everything he had behind breaking in.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

The change from pain to want was something Ciel had never experienced before, and his body convulsed with the switch. A shiver crawled across his skin and he could tell his Faustian Contract was glowing brightly, brighter than it ever had before. It was calling out to Sebastian, signaling him to appear.

Ciel turned his face to the window, tears falling from those blue gems as he gazed at the closed curtains. "Sebastian," he moaned as a tremor passed through him. His body felt so needy.

"Easy, little lord," Undertaker soothed as he moved to Ciel's side and touched his forehead.

A disgusted shiver traveled along Ciel's skin at the glancing of Undertaker's touch. "Get away," Ciel snapped slapping him and moving away from him. "Don't touch me. Only Sebastian can touch me."

Undertaker didn't move to touch him again, but he was watching him closely. He knew it awhile ago, but something was truly wrong. Ciel's life was fading, fast. His suspicion only increased when Ciel's aroused state died away and pain began to once again replace it, only this time it was far more severe.

"Sebastian," Ciel gasped as if he couldn't pull enough air into his lungs. "I need, Sebastian."

As Undertaker watched small cuts began to appear on Ciel's skin. He was dying. "Oh well, guess I have no choice," Undertaker sighed. Standing he went to the bedroom door. Leaving the room and closing the door behind him Undertaker snapped his fingers. He smiled as he heard the glass shatter and Sebastian's panicked voice filter through the door. "I have my answer, have fun," Undertaker whispered as he vanished.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian felt the barrier fall and instantly broke through the window. "Ciel!" he shouted as he rushed to the boy writhing on the large bed.

"Sebastian," Ciel gasped and reached a blood streaked hand out to him.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Instantly he wrapped Ciel in his arms, his mouth descending to Ciel's. He wasted no time in removing his clothes and pressing him down to the bed. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I'll take care of you now," Sebastian whispered as he removed his own clothes.

Ciel smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "I knew you'd come."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be their "First Night"! Hope to see you there.**

**Voice: CRUEL!**

**Me: But this is my longest chapter for this story? How is that cruel?**

**Voice: Your treatment of Ciel is cruel! How could you do that?**

**Me: Well, if you have to know. It was-**

**Voice: Easy, you just wrote it as such. I know!**

**Me: Then why did you ask?**

**Voice: Ah- I don't know. Oh whatever, please review.**


	20. Part 1 Ch 20: Mating Moon

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hey! So here is the chapter I know so many of you have been waiting for. LEMON throughout the chapter. I'm saying this now, because someone asked me to put up a warning before the lemon scenes, and my response to that is, "No, I will not." There are lemons throughout this chapter, so if you don't want to read them, don't read this chapter.**

**On another note, I have a poll on my profile that you all might want to look at. It's about whether or not I should continue this story further. Do NOT send me a PM or mention it in the review if you want to see the story continue. Vote on the poll. If you do not vote, your opinion will not be accounted for, simple as that. It may seem harsh, but I don't have enough time to keep track of every individual opinion sent to me via PM for this, so please just go to my profile and vote. It isn't hard.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M (obviously)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 20: Mating Moon_

He had wanted to take his time lavishing Ciel's body with care, but now he didn't have that luxury. "This is going to hurt," he warned the small boy convulsing with pain below him.

"I know, just do it," Ciel demanded, his nails biting into Sebastian's arms.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered as he covered Ciel's lips with his own, and thrust forward. Ciel's eyes widened as pain unlike anything he had felt so far tore through his body. He cried into their adjoined mouths, his nails drawing blood from Sebastian's arms. The demon gratefully accepted the pain knowing Ciel was in far more. Slowly he started to thrust within Ciel. The pain wouldn't go away unless he proceeded, and he needed to hurry. Ciel was quickly growing weaker. If that shinigami had removed the shield a minute to late he would have been too far gone to save.

"Sebastian, oh fuck it hurts!" Ciel screamed. His insides felt like they were being seared with a white hot iron. "Make it stop!"

"It'll pass," Sebastian soothed through gritted teeth.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"You can go to sleep now," Undertaker announced as he walked into the parlor where Rachael and Vincent were still up. "Your son isn't in any more danger."

The two smiled and stood up. "Then we should go see him," Rachael said.

"I think it would be best if you left him alone right now," Undertaker suggested. "He's not in any condition to receive visitors right now."

Vincent regarded the man for a moment before asking, "If he is fine then we should be able to see him, correct?"

Undertaker merely shrugged and vanished. The disappearance of the shinigami caused the parents to become alarmed. They shared a quick look before dashing down the hall. They climbed the stairs two at a time, turned down the hall leading to Ciel's room, and stopped at the door. They heard no sounds coming from the room, but still they wanted to make sure everything was okay. Vincent reached for the handle, and jerked his hand away when a current sparked out at it.

"What's going on?" Rachael asked. Reaching out cautiously she tried to just touch the door, but was shocked as well. "We can't enter."

"What's the meaning of this?" Vincent growled.

"I've merely saved the boy's life," Undertaker answered appearing behind them.

"What do you mean?" Vincent demanded whirling on the grey haired being.

Undertaker smiled, "Your son was dying because of your decision. My job doesn't allow me to kill people before their time. As such, I did what was necessary to keep him alive."

Rachael paled as everything began to fall into place. "Who is in that room with him?" she cried.

"Who do you think?" Undertaker answered with a question of his own.

"Bastard!" Vincent snarled, and punched him. "I specifically contracted you to make sure that demon didn't get to Ciel!"

"Yes, you did," Undertaker laughed as he massaged his cheek, "but you also said you wanted your son to live. Had I not done this, your son would have died."

"Lies!" Rachael cried. She couldn't believe that her actions had almost caused the death of her only child, and now he was being taken from her.

"Believe what you will," Undertaker bowed. "I'll be leaving now. The barrier will fall in twenty-four hours, and not a moment sooner. I would suggest you take this time to consider what you want to say to your child at the time he emerges from that room." With those words Undertaker dissolved into nothing and vanished from the Phantomhive manor.

Rachael and Vincent shared pained looks. Looking back to the door they tried to imagine what was going to happen when that door opened. They refused to think about what was going on within that room. Whatever the next day brought, they knew that their son had died this night and the one to come out of that room was not their Ciel.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

It took a while, but Ciel's pain slowly started to fade and turn into desire. Sebastian smiled as he felt the change within his little mate, and decided to pick up his pace. When a moan left Ciel's parted lips Sebastian knew the change and finished, and Ciel was now his. As if confirming this when Ciel opened his eyes they were red, and glowing.

"Beautiful," Sebastian purred.

"Mm, more," Ciel moaned, and arched up into Sebastian.

The older demon smirked, reached behind Ciel, and lifted him up so he was sitting in his lap. A sharp moan left the new demon as he clung to Sebastian's shoulders. Using the new position to his advantage he thrust deeper into him causing Ciel to cry out more. For a brief moment Sebastian worried about Ciel's parents hearing them, but when Ciel leaned down and nipped at his ear he didn't care.

"Sebastian," Ciel called. "Aaahn, I'm com-aaa!" Ciel convulsed as he released.

Though he hadn't come Sebastian pulled out of Ciel causing the smaller to whine in protest. "Don't worry," Sebastian soothed as he kissed him. "Now, I'm going to give you what you should have had the first time."

Ciel cocked his head to the side like a curious cat. The scene was just so adorable and Sebastian couldn't hold himself back from capturing his lips once again. Their tongues met and battled, Ciel's personality and refusal to submit shining through even now. Sebastian loved that his Ciel hadn't grown submissive with the change.

As their tongues danced together Sebastian's hands began to slowly explore Ciel's body. He felt every dip, curve, and rise of his muscles. He noticed how certain places caused him to either whimper, rise to meet his hand, or do nothing. He found one spot in particular exceedingly interesting, Ciel's chest. The small demon made the most delicious mewing sounds when his fingers scraped across one of his nipples. With each new sound Ciel released he felt himself growing hungrier to be back inside him, but he restrained himself. Ciel had been denied the first time he deserved, this was the least he could do for him.

Breaking the kiss Sebastian traced a path down to Ciel's neck with his tongue. He licked and sucked at the pulse point of the small demon, thrilled with the quivering of Ciel's body as he did so. "Sebastian-ah," Ciel moaned and arched up into him. His arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

Satisfied that he had marked Ciel's skin well enough he moved down to his collar bone, to his chest, and finally took one of those sweet pink nubs into his mouth. A sharp intake of breath was his reward along with a tightening of Ciel's arms around him. He was so responsive, and not just because of the change either. Sebastian had noticed it while he was still human, Ciel's body was naturally sensitive to his touch. As it should be, he was made for him after all.

Reaching up with his hand he switched to the other nipple, and teased the one he had just left with his forefinger and thumb. The double stimulation caused Ciel to moan louder. His legs bent and cradled Sebastian's body to him. His re-hardened length rubbed against Sebastian's stomach, leaving a wet trail in its wake.

"Sebastian, stop teasing me!" Ciel growled.

Sebastian chuckled and detached from Ciel's chest, only to replace his mouth with his other hand. "Are you saying you aren't enjoying this?" he teased.

"Nnn – you know that isn't it," Ciel gasped.

"Then," Sebastian stopped fondling Ciel's chest and pressed his lips to his, "What do you want?"

Ciel's now red eyes glowed brightly as he looked into a matching pair hovering over him. "You, inside me," he answered with a low, lust filled voice.

Sebastian couldn't contain the groan that escaped him. "You will be the end of me," he swore as he claimed Ciel's lips once again. "I wanted to be gentle with you."

"Don't," Ciel moaned as he felt Sebastian's member probe at his entrance. "I want you to take me, hard and fast."

"As you wish," Sebastian smiled before thrusting back into the tight, velvety heat that was Ciel. Both gasped as they reconnected. Ciel's legs wrapped firmly around Sebastian's waist and drew them closer.

"Move!" Ciel growled into their adjoined mouths.

And Sebastian did, without holding back. Knowing Ciel's new body could take it, he pulled out and thrust back in without mercy. It took him three tries, but he soon found Ciel's prostate and made sure to hit it with each and every thrust. Ciel's cries of pleasure filled the room as he clung to Sebastian. All the pain from earlier was long gone, and now all he could feel was his Sebastian.

"Ciel," Sebastian called softly causing the smaller one to look at him. Sebastian smiled as he sat back on his heels and pulled Ciel with him. Ciel's eyes widened as he found himself on top of Sebastian. "Ride me," he instructed.

"Wha-AH!" Ciel's question died on a moan as Sebastian thrust up into him. As if his body knew exactly what to do, he placed his hands on Sebastian's chest, and slowly began to ride him with each thrust. "Sebastian, I can't," Ciel cried as he felt himself grow near to his release a second time. "Close. Sebastian."

"I know," Sebastian soothed reaching up and teasing Ciel's nipples. The added stimulation was all it took, and soon Ciel was coming with Sebastian's name on his lips. This time Sebastian wasn't far behind. Flipping their positions quickly Sebastian thrust into Ciel's pliant body faster until he released within him. Ciel hummed softly as he felt Sebastian's essence pour into him.

"Tired," Ciel mumbled.

"Go ahead and rest," Sebastian responded as he pulled out and kissed Ciel's brow. "We'll continue again later."

"Mm, okay," Ciel yawned and rolled over, cuddling against Sebastian's chest. Instantly Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and held him close. From now on Ciel wouldn't require sleep, but he was tired due to the change and energy they had just used up. Even he was a bit tired. Deciding it would be okay, he closed his eyes and drifted off for a quick rest.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

The sun had risen to its zenith and there was still no word from that room. Rachael and Vincent had ordered the servants to not bother Ciel, giving the excuse that he was tired and needed the rest. With each moment that passed the couple grew more terrified of what was to come. They considered fleeing from the manor, but they knew that wouldn't help. Ciel knew all the places they could run to. In the end they remained at the manor. Still, they had no idea how they were going to face what was going to come out of that room once the barrier fell.

"We could always shoot them," Vincent suggested.

"What?" Rachael gasped. "No matter what he's become, Ciel is still our child!"

"Do you have any other suggestions then?" Vincent asked. "Can we really watch him live that way?"

Rachael considered that, and after a minute shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Then we have no choice," Vincent sighed. "We'll have to kill him, ourselves."

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"Ah!" Ciel moaned as he came for what had to be the twelfth time since waking up. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't get enough of Sebastian's touch. He guessed it had something to do with the change. Though if he was honest, he would admit it was his own built up desires finally rising to the surface. "Sebastian," he sighed as he felt his demonic lover release inside him and slump against his back.

"Still not enough," Sebastian groaned.

"Mm, but I need a bath," Ciel complained. "I'm all sweaty and sticky."

Sebastian laughed and kissed him between the shoulders. "I'll go get the water going then," he said pulling out and going over to the attached bathroom. A minute later he returned, picked Ciel up bridal style, and carried him into the bathroom. Climbing into the tub he set Ciel into his lap.

A soft sigh left Ciel as he relaxed into the hot water. Though they had been enjoying each other's bodies for hours he wasn't sore, just dirty. Still, the hot water felt great against his skin. He wished he could stay like this forever, wrapped in Sebastian's secure embrace and enveloped in heat. Then he remembered he was, and smiled.

Sebastian, noticing the smile, asked, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Huh, oh nothing," Ciel answered not willing to let Sebastian know it was because of him.

Despite his lack of hearing it Sebastian knew the reason for Ciel's smile was him. Because of that he didn't want to say what he was about to, but he had to let him know what was going to happen. "When the barrier falls, we'll be seeing your parents-"

"They are not my parents," Ciel growled, "Not anymore."

Sebastian was a bit stunned by the bitter anger in Ciel's voice, but didn't let it show. "Either way, we will be seeing them soon, and I am going to punish them for what they did."

Ciel remained quiet for a moment, and Sebastian feared he was going to try and get in the way. "Fine," Ciel said, "But I want to be there when you do, and don't kill them."

"Why not?" Sebastian growled. "It's exactly what they deserve."

"I agree," Ciel responded, "But I'm leaving anyways, and the knowledge that they failed to stop my change will be enough of a punishment for them to live with. Hurt them, torture them for all I care, but don't kill them. I want them to live with the fact that they failed, and I'm never coming back to them."

"I see," Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's throat. "If that is what you want, but in payment I want something else."

"What?" Ciel asked with a glare over his shoulder.

Sebastian didn't say anything. Instead he lifted Ciel and thrust back into him. As gasp followed by a moan left Ciel in a rush as Sebastian began to take him again.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

The clock tolled midnight and the beginning of the 15th. As the chime rang throughout the mansion Rachael and Vincent grew cold as the barrier surrounding Ciel's room fell. In Vincent's hand was a shot gun, and his eyes were dead as he pointed it at the door. The door knob turned and Vincent pulled the trigger. The wood splintered and the grunt of a person from the other side could be heard.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" Ciel asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine," Sebastian said as he opened the door and smiled at the ashen pair on the other side. "Just a scratch really."

"That's good," Ciel sighed, his eyes closed. As he turned to his human parents he opened them. They gasped as they were pinned by glowing blood red orbs, so unlike the warm blue they had known. "I'm guessing that wasn't meant for Sebastian, but for me."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**What's going to happen now?! Find out in the final chapter!**

**Now, whether or not the next chapter is the actual final chapter, or just the final chapter to this plot point can be decided by you. If you go to my profile and VOTE on the poll there **_**Mark of the Beast**_** can continue on. So, want to see this story continue? Better vote.**

**Voice: But before that, you better review!**


	21. Part 1 Ch 21: Farewell Humanity

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Well, this is the final chapter, for this part. With the majority vote going in favor of continuing, I'm happy to announce that **_**Mark of the Beast**_** shall continue. Details about where the story will be going are at the end of this chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 21: Farewell Humanity_

Ciel's eyes, filled with pain, anger, and hatred, held his parents captive. The once beautiful blue eyes that they had known for so long were now cold and unfamiliar. Ciel advanced on them and they shrank back against the wall. As they watched the blood red orbs began to glow. "What were you planning on doing once you killed me?" Ciel asked. His voice sounded the same, but it held an underlying hint of power now.

"Stay back!" Vincent shouted. The creature before him was no longer his child, and he knew it. His Ciel never looked at them like that. He never sounded so cold.

Ciel paused, before smiling and showing off his new set of fangs. "Scared?" he asked.

Vincent's knees were trembling, but he still managed to push Rachael behind him. "I'm terrified," Vincent answered honestly. "But," he raised the gun to Ciel's chest, "You aren't my son anymore, so I have no regrets in doing this."

Ciel's eyes widened as he watched his father start to pull the trigger. His eyes slammed shut as the gun went off. He waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Cautiously he opened his eyes, and sighed at the sight before him. Sebastian was standing in front of him, his hand gripping the barrel of the gun, and directing it at the ceiling.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Ciel smiled and rested his forehead on Sebastian's back. "I'm fine," he whispered. "Is there anything I'm going to need before leaving?"

"No," Sebastian answered.

"Then I'll wait for you outside," Ciel said turning and walking down the hallway.

"Wait!" Rachael called. Reaching out she grabbed Ciel's hand. "Please, is there any way to get our son back?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's my only child. Please, I want him back!"

As he watched the woman who bore him beg him with tears in her eyes he felt himself grow furious. She refused to see the reality directly in front of her, and instead dared to claim he was someone else inside his own body. Her naïve outlook on the situation angered him beyond anything else they had done. He was still Ciel. His personality was still intact. He still had all his memories, and he wasn't any different than before. The only thing that had changed was he was no longer just a shell. He was now in the form he was meant to be in.

"I am your son," Ciel answered. He clasped his free hand over the one holding his. "And I'm sorry you can't see that."

Rachael reared back and smacked his hands away. Ciel felt his chest constrict, but he hid the hurt at his mother's rejection. Turning away he walked down the hallway, and out of his parents' life. Reaching the doors he opened them himself, and walked out into the night. As he took a deep breath he heard screams from the mansion. Closing his eyes he continued to walk. Sebastian wouldn't kill them, he was sure of that.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian frowned down at the pair of humans lying unconscious at his feet. He hadn't physically done anything to them. All he did was advance, and the pair had screamed and passed out. It was the first time he had ever experienced something like that. With a sigh he turned and left. It was boring torturing someone if they weren't aware of it. Besides, his plans would be much better served if they weren't aware of what was going on.

Appearing outside he looked around for Ciel, spotting him just inside the tree line. With a smile he walked over to the small figure. "What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked as he reached him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Nothing in particular," Ciel answered as he leaned into Sebastian's embrace. "I was just wondering if I'm ever going to miss this place."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he tightened his hold on him. "What do you think?" he asked.

Ciel was silent for a moment as he thought about everything that had happened in his house. Every memory came surging through him, settling at the forefront of his mind. Opening his eyes he smiled, "No, I don't think I will."

Sebastian smiled and kissed the top of Ciel's head. "That's good," he whispered more to himself than to Ciel. He didn't want Ciel to miss the human world. Things could get difficult if he started yearning for the world he was about to leave. But, if Ciel didn't think he was going to miss it then he probably wasn't going to. "We should go," Sebastian said stepping out from behind Ciel, and taking his hand.

"What about what you were going to do to my par- to them?" Ciel asked indicating the mansion.

Sebastian's smile turned cruel as he looked at the mansion. "Oh, they'll be tortured. Every day, for the rest of their lives they'll be tortured by the memories within that building."

Ciel blinked several times. He didn't get it. "If you say so," he mumbled before walking into the woods. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"First, I think we should return to the school," Sebastian said.

"Oh, why?" Ciel asked.

"I have something I need to check on," Sebastian answered as he reached down and picked Ciel up. "Hang on," he instructed. Ciel smiled, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Cuddling close to his mate, he inhaled his scent, and sighed. No, he wouldn't miss his other life. He realized Sebastian wouldn't give him the chance to.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Rachael and Vincent opened their eyes and groaned as they sat up. It took them a moment, but soon they were scrambling to their feet and rushing into Ciel's room. Their boy had been sick last night, they had to check on him. Opening the door they looked around, tears pouring from their eyes. The bed was empty. They knew he was gone.

"Ciel," Rachael cried as she fell to her knees.

"Mommy!" the voice of a child called out.

Rachael and Vincent spun around at the innocent voice only to see nothing. A child's laugh was heard down the hall and they rushed after it. Coming to the stairs they saw a small child that resembled their son years ago playing on the steps. As they approached the image's eyes flashed to red and vanished.

The pair froze, their eyes trained on the spot before them. "Ciel," Rachael whispered on a chocked sob.

"He's gone," Vincent fisted his hands and glared at the house surrounding them. As they remained at the top of the stairs they once again heard the child's laughter filter through the mansion. The haunting sound filled the mansion and the ghostly images were seen often. Vincent and Rachael Phantomhive became convinced that their true son was haunting them, and it slowly drove them insane.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Arriving at the school Sebastian instructed Ciel to go to his dorm and dispose of all of his belongings. Understanding, Ciel headed toward the room that had been his real home for years. Reaching the door he sighed. This was the final step he had to take in leaving this world, but now that he was confronted with it he was hesitating. Why was he hesitating? Did he have some lingering attachment to this world? No, he was just nervous about what was to come. He knew nothing of the demon world, and the thought of the unknown frightened him a bit. Still, he would do this.

Reaching for the doorknob, he turned it, and opened the door. With a smile he walked into the empty room. Alois wasn't around, as he wouldn't be. He had left two days ago to his family's summer house to spend the holidays with Claude. Ciel realized he was a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to get the chance to say goodbye to the one person that he could probably call a friend.

"Oh well," Ciel smirked as he moved to his wardrobe. Pulling out the suitcase he had used when brining his things to the room, he began to pack everything up. He wasn't taking them with him, but this would make it easier to throw them away.

As he packed he heard the sound of footsteps advancing toward him. His eyes narrowed and he stood up. No one should have been in the dorms. Everyone was supposed to have returned for the holidays. Turning he braced himself for whatever was coming. He knew it wasn't Sebastian, though he wasn't sure how he knew that. The footsteps reached the door, and Ciel was shocked to see Lizzy standing there.

"Ciel," she whispered as she stepped toward him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"What do you want?" Ciel demanded.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, before stepping forward and advancing on him. "I've come to bring you home," she said. "You shouldn't be here. Come on, we'll go to my place."

"No," Ciel stated calmly. "I'm leaving with Sebastian."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, before narrowing. "I don't know what that man said to make you act this way, but he's a teacher. Your relationship is illegal."

Ciel couldn't help it, he laughed. The thought of human laws seemed so hilarious now. What could man's society do to him now? "I don't think I need to worry about that," he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth demanded as she reached him and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course you do! You could be hurt by him. Please, forget about him and come home with me!"

Ciel's eyes narrowed. Grabbing her shoulders he pushed her away. "Keep your hands off me," he snapped. "Sebastian would never hurt me! And I can't forget him. I was born for him, I have no purpose other than to be with him."

Elizabeth's eyes widened with fear. "What are you saying? That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Sebastian asked arriving in the room. "Ciel, show her your eye."

Ciel hesitated, but did. Moving his hair out of the way he showed Elizabeth is right eye for the first time. The girl gasped and took a step away from him. Sebastian smiled and walked over to Ciel. Pulling his glove off, he showed the girl the contract on his hand.

"Wh-what is going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I'm leaving," Ciel said as he moved to pack the last of his things. Once that was done he stood back up, and smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry Lizzy, but this is goodbye."

"Ciel," Elizabeth sobbed, but she was unable to reach out for him as he walked passed her.

"Did you finish what you needed to?" Ciel asked as they walked down the halls.

"Yes, I just had to turn in my resignation letter," Sebastian answered.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

After making sure all of Ciel's things were disposed of they headed to the harbor. As they walked Ciel thought about the many different things he had been through since meeting Sebastian. There was the issue with the shinigami librarians, Pluto, his cousin, his parents, the fact he was a demon's mate. But the thing that Ciel thought was the biggest issue was him coming to terms with his own feelings for the demon. Even now he wasn't sure if what he felt for Sebastian was love, but he definitely had a strong sense of desire, possession, and trust in him. If that meant he loved him, then so be it. But if not, then oh well. He didn't need love, though it would be nice.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked as they reached the waterway.

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "Stuff."

"Like?" Sebastian prompted.

"Just everything that's been happening lately," Ciel said with a shrug. "Now, how are we going to get to … wait where are we going?"

Sebastian couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped him. "We're going to an island," he answered as he leaned down and kissed Ciel gently. "It's privately own, and uninhabited."

Ciel blinked several times before frowning. "Why are we going to an island?"

"Because, you aren't quite ready to go to my home quite yet," Sebastian said with a smirk. "The island is a sanctuary for demons. We'll spend some time there getting you use to your new body, then we'll head home."

Ciel thought about that for a moment. It seemed like a good idea. He didn't know anything about his new body, and what it could do. Being able to control himself would most likely be a good idea. Despite the reasoning given, he could tell Sebastian had another reason behind this little side trip. "Why can't we do this at your home?" he asked.

Sebastian frowned. He had hoped Ciel wouldn't ask that, but then again he should have known he would. He never did things the way he wanted him too. "Honestly, because you're too tempting at this early stage and I don't want others touching you."

Ciel's eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks with Sebastian's answer. "Um… okay," he finally said, not meeting Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian smiled, picked Ciel up, and walked down to a boat. Setting Ciel gently in the boat, he moved to the oar, and set off. Ciel said nothing as they drifted off. They left the harbor and entered the open ocean.

The trip had been peaceful as they passed over the waves and traveled further and further out to sea. For a while Ciel feared that they were lost, but it was obvious that Sebastian knew where they were going, so he didn't make a fuss. It wasn't until the sun had risen that he could make out the outline of an island off in the distance. It was surrounded by steep cliff, except for one cove. Sebastian steered the boat into the cove, and they got off.

"It's quiet," Ciel said as he looked around the small beach.

"Of course it is," Sebastian said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. "We're probably the only ones here right now."

"Mm, really?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel's neck causing the small demon to moan. "Really, and that's what I want," he whispered into his ear. "Come on, we need to get you fed."

Ciel tilted his head to the side, but just as Sebastian mentioned it he started to feel unbelievably hungry. "How am I going to eat? Or, should I say, what am I going to eat?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smirked, turned Ciel around, and captured his lips. As they kissed Ciel felt a piece of his hunger slip away. "I'll take care of that," Sebastian said pushing Ciel down to the sandy beach.

_To Be Continued in Part Two!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that's it! I am going to continue **_**Mark of the Beast**_**, but I'll be taking a short break for a while. Look for the first chapter of the next part after the New Year! Enjoy the holidays.**

**Voice: What, you aren't going to write anything until after the holidays?**

**Me: Huh? No, I'm just taking a break from this story until then.**

**Voice: Why?**

**Me: Because the next chapter shall set up a whole new plot line, so I want time to get it right.**

**Voice: Oh, makes sense. Well, while she's thinking, how about you review? **

**Me: See you next month!**

**Plot for Part Two: Ciel's training period is over, and now he's a full fledged demon. With Ciel in complete control of himself Sebastian finally takes him down to Hell. But, not all is well even now that they are together. Someone wants Ciel and Sebastian apart, and they'll stop at nothing to do so. Alois and Claude are also back! What's been going on with them during the break? And why is this new female demon so interested in Claude's mate?**

**Oh, and I've also got another Kuroshitsuji fic on my mind. It's called **_**Demonic Desires**_**. Not yet written but you can check out the details for it on my profile. Let me know what you think about it, if you're interested.**


	22. Part 2 Ch 1: New Life

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hello! I'm back. Did you miss me? Of course you didn't. So I've been thinking really hard and this is what I came up with! Oh and you'll notice a disparity with the chapter numbers. I'm going to continue numbering them in order, for instance this is chapter 22, but the list on the story (that box in the corner) will read Part 2: Ch 1. This is just so people know at which point they are in the story. **

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Plot: ****Ciel's training period is over, and now he's a full-fledged demon. With Ciel in complete control of himself Sebastian finally takes him down to Hell. But, not all is well even now that they are together. Someone wants Ciel and Sebastian apart, and they'll stop at nothing to do so. Alois and Claude are also back! What's been going on with them during the break? And why is this new female demon so interested in Claude's mate?**

**Rating: M (there will be more lemons in this part than in the previous, actually I'll give the warning now. LEMON in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji.**

_Chapter 22: New Life_

Ciel stretched as the mornings rays warmed his bare skin. He looked around the small stone cabin that Sebastian and he had called home for the past five months. There wasn't much in it. A table, two chairs, and a bed were all that it contained. There were no curtains on the barren windows, allowing the elements in. If he was still human he would have found the open windows inconvenient and the lack of furniture annoying, but he had quickly come to realize that as a demon he didn't need most of the things he did as a human. The bed was only being used because it was easier on Ciel when they made love, something they had been doing every day, several times a day since he had turned.

A stirring next to him told the young demon Sebastian was up. "Morning," Ciel said as he leaned over and captured Sebastian's first breath of the day with a kiss. Sebastian's arms wrapped around Ciel, pulling him on top of him. A soft moan left the smaller one, and Ciel buried his fingers in Sebastian's dark hair.

"Morning," Sebastian said once their mouths parted. "Are you ready to go?"

"No," Ciel answered and reclaimed Sebastian's lips.

He was hungry. It had taken him a long time to get Sebastian to divulge why it was he starved when denied physical pleasure. The answer wasn't something he had been happy to hear at first, but now he was fine with it. According to Sebastian, the type of demon Ciel turned into was an incubus. This meant that unlike regular demons who ate souls for sustenance, Ciel required sex. This was the form all mates who were once human took. Furthermore the only one compatible with a mated incubus was the demon that turned him.

Sebastian smirked into the kiss, and flipped their positions. Ciel had bloomed beautifully over the last five months. His natural allure as a demon of seduction was now under control. He could shift from demon form, to human form, and into animal form without any problems. Finally, he was able to recognize individual auras.

"Ahn," Ciel moaned as Sebastian rubbed against his entrance. "Sebastian," he called wantonly, his legs wrapping around the raven's waist, and pulling him closer. A shaky breath left his cherry blossom lips as the head of Sebastian's length slipped inside.

The older demon thrust forward, sheathing himself completely in Ciel's heat. As an incubus Ciel required absolutely no preparation for penetration, which made morning feedings easy. Instantly Sebastian began to move, his pace hard and steady. As their bodies moved together their mouths devoured the other. Ciel came first, his body convulsing around Sebastian's, dragging his mate's release from him.

The two lied in each other's arms as they came down from the orgasmic high, their breathing slowly evening out. After a couple minutes Sebastian pulled out of Ciel, a whine leaving the incubus' lips with the act. "We have to get going," Sebastian said as he placed a kiss above the mating mark.

"Mm, fine," Ciel sighed and sat up once Sebastian had gotten off of him. "So, how are we getting to Hell?"

"Well take the ferry," Sebastian answered.

"Ferry?" Ciel's eyes widened. Sebastian just smirked at him as he went to get some water to wash Ciel off with.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois frowned as he looked at the now empty room. There was still a month and a half of school, but he couldn't remain at Eden any longer. Students and staff had started to notice things about him. His classmates were more attracted to him now. Some had even tried to pin him down. Alois knew it was because of the type of demon he was, but it still sickened him to be touched by anyone that wasn't Claude.

Plus there was the issue of Ciel's sudden disappearance, along with Sebastian's corresponding departure from the school. Many suspected the two had left together, only to die in the fabricated car crash. Alois silently found pleasure in how right some of them were, and yet how wrong. Ciel and Sebastian had left together, though they had certainly not died in any car crash. The reason they had left was one none of them could understand.

It was the same reason he was now leaving. Claude had left the school a week ago, so as to not cause suspicion. Now it was his turn. With one last look at the room that had been his home for so long, he turned, and left. As he walked down the hallway he carried no bags, no personal belongings. He didn't need any of them. All he needed was Claude.

As he passed his former classmates he ignored their desiring looks, and whispered words. He didn't care what the mortals thought of him. With each step he took he began to question why he had stayed at the school for so long. The reason he had given Ciel was fear of leaving the known for the unknown, but now that seemed petty. This school was nothing but a shell. He no longer had the one person he could relate to there. And the only thing he truly wanted was waiting for him in a car just outside the gates.

"Alois!" The blond stopped and waited for Pluto to catch up to him. His blue eyes were narrowed on the taller boy as he looked at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To a school in Canada," he answered with the prepared lie.

"Is that were Ciel and Sebastian went?" Pluto asked.

"What?" Alois asked, humor in his voice. "Ciel died in a car accident, and Sebastian quit. You know that."

"No body was found," Pluto countered.

"So you think he's alive somewhere?" Alois mocked. "Don't be stupid. I don't have time for this." Turning away from the other he continued on his way.

A car accident, that was the cover given by the Phantomhive household for Ciel's disappearing act. They had even crashed a car in the hopes of convincing people. It had worked, on most. Pluto's obsession with that pair had driven him to look into the situation closer. Alois felt sorry for him. He would never again see either of them.

"You look happy," Claude said as Alois got into the car.

"Because I'm leaving this place," Alois responded. They leaned over the center console and kissed, their tongues slipping into the other's mouths and greedily mapping the familiar territory.

"We should hurry, or we'll be late for the ferry," Claude said pulling away.

"Okay," Alois said as he sat back in his seat.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

The ferry was a mystical boat connecting the moral world with the realms of demons, angels, and shinigami. When not summoned the ferry was the only way for an immortal being to get from their world to the mortal world, and back. And only Charon knew the way across the river Styx to each location. The Greeks and Romans believed you had to pay the boatman passage to the afterlife, and they weren't far off. If one wanted to travel between the worlds they had to provide the ferryman with something, gold or silver coins. But they only had to pay for the return trip.

Ciel watched stunned as a large boat came into port. The nearer it got the more he could make out of its shape. His eyes widened as he made out what looked like bones making up the hull of the ship. As it pulled to a stop it was confirmed. The entire structure was made of human bones. Standing at the stern of the boat was a tall figure. He was robe in a corporeal black robe. As Ciel watched it, the folds seemed to fade into smoke and dissipate on the wind.

Sebastian smiled, and, taking Ciel's hand, led him onto the ship. A long skeletal hand stretched out, and Sebastian placed four golden coins into it. A low murmuring sound of approval left the hood of the cloak as Sebastian and Ciel got seated. The young incubus remained close to Sebastian as ghosts of the dead, and other demons boarded the boat.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Ciel turned at the familiar voice, his dark blue eyes widening at the sight of platinum blond hair and electric blue eyes. "Ciel?" Alois called upon seeing him. "Ciel!"

"Alois," Ciel gasped as he was tackled from his seat by his old roommate. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he tried to free himself. "I thought you weren't leaving until after school ended?"

"Something came up," Alois answered with an indifferent tone.

"Alois, get off of him," Claude's disapproving voice demanded.

The blond grinned over his shoulder to his mate, but got off of Ciel. The second he was no longer on top of the dark haired boy Sebastian pulled him to him. A low growl left the older demon's lips as he clutched Ciel to him.

"I'm fine," Ciel soothed his irritated mate.

Sebastian said nothing as he forced his lips to Ciel's, claiming them roughly. Not bothering to fight the dominating kiss, Ciel moaned and leaned into the caress. The lurching of the ferry as it began to move drew them apart, but the ride soon smoothed out, and they were off.

Ciel and Alois watched in awe as the air seemed to shift around them, and the waters slowly began to fade from dark blue to blood red. Soon all traces of the human world were gone, and the ferry was gliding across smooth bloody waters. The pair looked down the edge of the boat, their eyes widening at the sight of ethereal figures swimming in the depths of the waters below.

"They're lost souls," Claude said, answering the question before it was asked. "Those unable to pass on completely due to attachments float in the river Styx until such a time as they can pass on."

"Creepy," Alois shivered and moved over to Claude, having seen enough of the river.

Ciel on the other had was captivated by the images in the water. Some seemed to be in pain, others had an expression of longing, and some even seemed regretful. He wondered what held each of them to the river as they drifted by.

"Ciel, come over here," Sebastian instructed.

Turning from the banister, Ciel moved to Sebastian side, and sat down. If the ferry and river connecting the worlds was this unimaginable he couldn't even begin to think of what Hell itself was going to be like. Still, he tried. The first idea that came to mind was the Christian version. Fiery depths, demons torturing sinners, and endless screams filling a large cavern. The second was more similar to the Greek idea of Hades. Different levels, each representing different things. The third was too bizarre for Ciel to even describe, and he wondered where it came from.

"We're here," Charon announced as two large gates appeared before them.

Ciel's dark blue eyes widened at the sight of a giant three headed dog standing before the gates."Is that?" Ciel couldn't quite finish his question.

"Cerberus, guarding of the entrance to Hell," Sebastian confirmed.

The gates opened for them without problem, and Ciel's breath caught in his lungs. Hell was definitely not like anything he had imagined, though he assumed the Greek version was the closest to it. Spiraling towers with torches all the way up illuminated the rather narrow harbor. Paths led out back from that. As the ferry came to a stop Claude and Sebastian took their mates' hands. Rising from their seats they led them off of the boat, down the pier, and toward the center path.

Ciel noticed that the ghosts of the departed were being sorted as they got off of the ferry, and then directed down different paths. He guessed it had something to do with their sins, or what they accomplished in life.

"This is the lower level," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. "We will be staying in the upper most level."

Ciel didn't say anything, just nodded and followed beside Sebastian. With each new cavern they came to things changed, though it was obvious they were going up. When a light spilled in Ciel had to cover his eyes. He hadn't been expecting such a bright light within such a place. The four crossed the threshold of darkness and into the light.

"This is Hell?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

Though the color scheme was a bit off, it didn't seem that much different from the mortal world. The grass was red, not green, and the sky seemed to be a dark purple, but the sun was still bright. Looking up into the sky Ciel noticed the clouds were a deep grey, nearly black. It certainly was not what he had been expecting when envisioning Hell.

"Sebastian! Claude! I see you two have returned in one piece," came the mocking voice of a redhead. "And I see you brought back some little ones. Your mates no doubt."

"What do you want, Joker?" Claude demanded. At the same time he had pushed Alois behind him.

The new demon smiled, his lips peeling away to reveal a long row of shark like teeth. "Nothing, nothing! I just thought I'd greet our new comers." His purple eyes were cold as they looked at the pair from around the older demons. His smile fell, only to be replaced with a more human looking one. "Hi, I'm Joker. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hi," Ciel and Alois said in unison.

"Ah, two little shy incubi, I'm sure they'll be popular!" Joker cooed. "Oops." The demon jumped back, nearly avoiding an attack from both Claude and Sebastian. "To think the Spider and Crow would become so upset over a simple statement. Interesting," Joker smiled and turned away. "Father is awaiting you to introduce them." With his message delivered Joker pranced off.

"Father?" Alois asked, his questioning gaze turning to Claude.

"Who's Father?" Ciel asked.

"You know him as Lucifer, I believe," Sebastian explained. "He's the original demon. Though we aren't truly his children, we all call him that."

Ciel's face scrunched up. "Wait, how are demons born?"

"Several ways," Claude said as they started to walk down the path. "Some are born in the same way as you and Alois. Others are born from two demons. Lastly there is the way Sebastian and I were born."

"Which was?" Alois demanded.

"Through the collection of negative human emotions. Hatred, fear, anger, envy, jealousy, greed, and lust when enough of these emotions congregate in one place they take form. That form is a true pure blood demon," Sebastian explained.

"Then what are demons born from two demons referred to as?" Ciel asked. He was interested in this topic. Knowing how Sebastian was born was surprising.

"They're just demons, usually with twisted forms," Sebastian answered.

"And us?" Alois asked.

"You are incubi. Females of your form are succubi," Claude explained. "The most beautiful form of demon, because you are born of a human soul that has been slowly nourished by a demon."

Ciel and Alois took the information in, their minds slowly processing it. "Wait, what about fallen angels?" Ciel suddenly asked.

"They turn into demons," Sebastian answered, his eyes narrowed. "They're an ugly twisted lot. But they are rare. Father is the only one I know of."

"So, he's ugly?" Alois asked.

"His true form his, but the man is entirely vain," Claude explained. "He hasn't shown his true form in over two millennium."

"Thinking about it, I wonder what form he's taken this time," Sebastian queried.

"I'm sure it's something flamboyant," Claude sighed.

"Yeah, probably," Sebastian sighed.

Ciel and Alois exchanged worried looks. They hadn't even been in Hell for a day, and they were already stressed about what was to come.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Ciel and Alois are now in Hell, but trouble might have already found them! **

**Voice: That was dumb**

**Me: …Wha-what? It was?**

**Voice: YES! IT WAS! And why is Joker a demon?**

**Me: *crying* I had to have other demons! So I decided to use the characters from the manga that hadn't appeared yet! **

**Voice: Why are you crying?**

**Me: Because you're being mean to me! **

**Voice: Ah… please review.**


	23. Part 2 Ch 2: The Lord of Hell

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hey everyone! So most of you seem quite interested in this new arc, and nearly all of you guessed right on who Lucifer really is, BOO! But I'm still not going to say his name until he arrives. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Oh, if you like ByaRen from Bleach please check out my latest fic **_**Unplanned**_**.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji.**

_Chapter 23: The Lord of Hell_

Ciel looked left and right as they walked down a paved path. It wasn't a road, and upon close inspection there didn't seem to be any roads, just pathways. He frowned at the sight of simple buildings off in the distance. They kind of reminded him of the cabin they had stayed at on the island. The only difference was that they were all tucked up against cave riddled cliffs. It kind of reminded Ciel of something he had read in a book once. Then again, this entire world seemed like something out of a book.

Turning his gaze away from what were most likely the dwellings, he caught sight of someone walking toward them. As the figure grew nearer Ciel could make out dark brown ringlet hair, a curvaceous figure only accentuated by a large bust. There seemed to be a heart design on the left side of her chest, just over where her heart should be. The final thing Ciel noticed about her was her blood red eyes. As Ciel watched her painted lips curved up, and a seductive look entered her eyes.

"Hey there," she cooed, and wrapped herself around Sebastian. "Long time no see."

Ciel's eyes widened, and he felt himself bristle as the woman whispered in _his_ Sebastian's ear.

"Hello Beast," Sebastian sighed, and removed the female demon from him. "Excuse us."

"Oh, that's no fun," Beast retorted, grabbing Sebastian's arm, and stopping his movement.

Ciel's eyes began to glow red as the woman leaned in closer. It was obvious she was going to try and kiss him. Moving forward, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her away. Stepping between her and Sebastian, Ciel hissed, "Hands off."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a startled expression, but it soon changed to one of endearment. "Well, you heard my mate," he said wrapping his arms around Ciel. "I'm off limits."

Beast's eyes narrowed. "So, the rumor that you two were up in the mortal realm claiming mates was true. Boring," she sighed and walked away. "But," she turned around, "If you ever get bored of the inexperience kiddies, come find me. I'm always willing to play with you. You too Claude!"

"Leave!" Ciel and Alois growled, both now irritated by the demon.

A laugh drifted on the wind as she left, her hand waving goodbye as she walked. Ciel and Alois both turned accusatory gazes to their mates. The two older demons merely smiled, leaned down, and kissed them.

"Only once," Sebastian whispered to Ciel as he pulled away, "And it was entirely distasteful."

"I've never even considered it," Claude said to Alois. "She's far from my type."

Ciel and Alois glared at their mates, looks of apprehension in their eyes. It was obvious they believed them, but were still angry.

"You slept with her?" Ceil asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Ah, well," Sebastian's smile dropped, "I was young."

"How long ago was it?" Ciel demanded.

"Over two thousand years ago," Sebastian answered. "I hadn't even made the contract with your family yet."

Ciel took a deep breath, and thought about that. It would be wrong of him to hold something that old against Sebastian. Still, it grated on him to know that his mate had been with another, and that other was still around. "Fine," Ciel sighed, "But you have to make this up to me."

Sebastian's smile returned. Reaching out, he drew Ciel into his arms, and captured his lips. "With pleasure," he purred into the kiss. "But first," he sighed and broke the kiss, but didn't release Ciel, "We need to go see Father."

"Alright," Ciel nodded, and they began to walk along the path once again.

Claude and Alois didn't really have anything to talk about, as Claude had said he never touched her, but that didn't mean Claude hadn't been with anyone before. Alois made a note to ask him about it later. It wouldn't do for an old flame to think they could put their hands on what was his now. Alois tightened his hold on Claude's hand. No, that wouldn't do at all.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Further down the path there was a sudden change to the surroundings. The barren grasslands became a large forest. Blood red trees with black trunks rose up before them, and beyond them spiraling towers of a castle could be seen. As they entered the forest the sound of running water reached Ciel's ears. Turning toward the lolling sound, Ciel's eyes widened. The water was bright green, and glowing!

"Is that safe?" Ciel asked without thinking.

"What?" Sebastian asked, turning to see what Ciel was referring to. His eyes landed on the brook, and he sighed. "It's perfectly alright."

"But, it's green and glowing," Alois said, his attention now on the water.

"Yes, and the trees and grass are red, and the sky is purple," Claude pointed out. "This isn't the mortal realm, things will be different here."

"That's some difference," Alois mumbled as they continued to walk.

Ciel followed the brook with his eyes until it meandered away from the path they were walking. It was true that there were differences between the worlds, but Ciel thought this specific difference would take far longer to get use to than red foliage. Pushing the thought aside for now, he concentrated on the path ahead of them. The trees were dense, barely letting any light in. Only the path itself seemed illuminated, though it was just enough to see without having to rely on their demonic sight.

Without any warning a tall gate appeared. Two winged women with swords facing each other were carved into the gates. They were naked. Ciel and Alois blushed, and looked away from the gates. Such vulgar taste, Ciel couldn't believe there was a person alive that would allow such a thing to greet their guests.

"We were told Father wanted to see us," Claude announced toward the gate.

"Guests! We have guests!" a girl's voice called out. The voice couldn't belong to anyone but a child.

"Yes, guests. Let's let them in," this time it was a young boy's voice.

Sebastian and Claude released irritated sighs as the gates slowly opened, all the while the two children talked and laughed. Once the gates were fully opened, the two older demons pulled their mates close to them, and walked forward.

"Welcome back Sebastian, Claude," the little girl said as she jumped from the ramparts and stood before them. She had brown hair and red eyes. Her smile was friendly, and almost innocent, but there was an underlying level of danger in her eyes that destroyed the innocent act.

"Heh, took them long enough," the boy said, appearing beside the girl. "Father's been waiting for you." The boy had blonde hair and red eyes. They didn't seem like siblings, though it was obvious they were close. "Just keep your little playthings away from my Wendy."

"Peter, be nice," Wendy scolded. The girl turned and smiled at them, "Excuse him. He's protective."

"Yes, thank you," Sebastian nodded.

"Of course," Claude replied.

"Tch," Peter glared at a nearby tree, ignoring them as they walked by.

Ciel decided not to be too caught up on the children, and instead turned his attention to the castle before him. It was obviously designed to look like something out of a fairy tale. Five towers spiraled up, as if trying to pierce into the heavens. The sun shone off the polished gleaming marble walls, and golden banisters. Depictions of angels, cherubs, and more naked women adorned the ramparts where gargoyles normally would stand. The entire thing was absolutely gaudy and horrible in Ciel's opinion. It didn't have a single ounce of taste in the design anywhere.

The doors to the castle opened on their own and, against his better judgment, they walked in. Just like the outside, the inside was garish. Dark reds and gold filled every corner of the interior, never giving the person's eyes a moment to adjust. It was almost like the decorated was so obsessed with beauty that he had taken it way too far and created something ghastly instead.

"Is this really where he lives?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, "Though it does appear he has redecorated since we left."

"The color scheme use to be black and silver," Claude explained.

Ciel took in the surroundings once again, and tried to picture it in black and silver. An image flickered in his mind, and he shuddered. That was just as bad, if not worse! Who was this guy?

As if the castle itself had heard Ciel's mental question two large golden doors appeared before them, and slowly opened inward. Like the rest of the castle, this room was overly extravagant, though the man sitting on a golden throne at the head of the room, on a raised platform, was by far the most extravagant thing. His platinum blonde hair gleamed in the candle light. His purple eyes sparkled with unseen moisture. His alabaster skin glowed in the soft warmth. He was wearing an old fashioned purple turn coat, complete with lace and ribbons.

"Welcome home!" the demon greeted them with a joyous boom to his voice. "And welcome, new comers," his eyes landed on Alois and Ciel. "I am Aleister Chambers(1), also known as Lucifer."

Ciel and Alois gawked. This was Lucifer, the almighty ruler of hell? The first demon was this pretty boy? The pair exchanged unbelieving glances, and looked back to the blonde. He didn't seem like a frightful creature. If anything he looked like a pushover.

"But my," Aleister said, and stood from his throne, "You have found yourselves some adorable little mates. A small nightingale(2)," he observed looking at Alois. "And what a cute robin," he cooed at Ciel.

"Excuse me?" Ciel growled.

"Ah, he's feisty," Aleister cheered. "If only he were a girl. Surely there must have been a mix up when you two were created. Such beauty shouldn't reside within a boy's body!"

"What is he talking about?" Alois whispered over to Ciel.

"I have no clue, but I think he's upset because we aren't girls," Ciel answered with a bitter tone.

"So, what are your names little robin and nightingale?" Aleister asked." Oh but wait, you're journey has been long, and I'm sure you are famished," Aleister announced, his arms spread wide, "Please make yourselves at home here tonight, and we'll have our introductions tomorrow!"

"Thank you, but no," Sebastian answered with a bow. "We must be going. Our mates are still young, and require feeding."

Aleister's face fell, and his eyes narrowed. "I see," he sighed, and turned away. "I guess it can't be helped. But please remember to attend the banquet that I will be holding in your honor in two days time!"

"Of course," Claude responded with a bow of his own.

"Good, good," Aleister smiled. "You may go."

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel sighed as they broke through the tree line. There was just something depressing about all that shadow, black, and red. Normally he wouldn't care, but the area also seemed to have this oppressing force to it that felt like it was dragging your sorrow forth. Considering they were in Hell, Ciel didn't doubt that the forest did in fact do that, but he still wasn't going to say it out loud. What if he was just being jumpy because of his new surroundings? Then he would look like a coward in front of everyone.

"We're going this way," Claude indicated a path leading off to the right of them.

"See you later Ciel!" Alois waved as he followed after Claude, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, see you later," Ciel called back.

"Well, we should be going to our place as well," Sebastian said, taking Ciel's hand in his, and heading back up the way they had initially come.

Ciel said nothing as he followed along with him. There were a few other demons on the paths, but none stopped to say hello to them. All did stare blatantly at Ciel though, as if they had never seen anything quite like him before. It had happened enough times that by the time they turned off the main path and onto a side one Ciel hissed at the next person that looked at him. The demon's eyes widened, and he quickly fled.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked, drawing Ciel closer to him.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Ciel demanded.

A soft chuckle escaped Sebastian at the irritated look on Ciel's cute face. His blue eyes had returned to red, and his ears had sharpened at the tips; with his true demon form slipping through it was obvious his little mate was upset. But, he hadn't fully let his form slip, for which Sebastian was thankful. If Ciel thought people looking at him was annoying, he could only imagine what he would think if they caught sight of his true form.

"How about you shift into your animal form, that way they won't stare as much," Sebastian suggested.

Ciel gave him a speculative look, before shrugging, and shifting. Within in a matter of seconds a lanky black cat stood in the place Ciel had been. Sapphire blue eyes looked up at Sebastian, obviously demanding he be picked up. More than happy to oblige, Sebastian leaned down, picked up the elegant feline, and began to head toward one of the buildings lining the cliffs.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"Why was everyone staring at me?" Alois asked the second they were inside of the cabin Claude had led them to.

"Because you're an incubus," Claude answered as he moved to open the windows and air the single room out. "Out of all demons, your form is the most beautiful, and they can sense it."

"Are looks a big deal to demons?" Alois asked as he sat down on an extremely comfortable sofa.

"Yes," Claude answered without so much as batting an eyelash. "A soul's beauty is what draws demons to their prey. As for physical beauty, that is easily changed."

"Then what about me?" Alois asked, confusion written on his features. "I look the same as I did when I was human. So how am I beautiful?"

Claude couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. Turning around he walked over to Alois, bent over, and whispered in his ear, "Despite your physical appearance, it doesn't change the fact you are the most gorgeous thing here."

"Ah-wha… That's embarrassing!" Alois complained as he hid his face behind his hands.

"But it's true," Claude said.

"Really?" Alois peeked up from behind his fingers.

Claude's lips quirked up just a touch at the corners. "Of course," he said, and captured Alois' lips.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"So, he's back," a feminine voice whispered.

"He is," a masculine voice responded.

"And he's not alone," the female's voice growled.

"What should we do about it?" the male asked.

"Remove the obstacle," the female answered. "We will have the Crow."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)This is the Viscount Druitt's full name. Viscount Druitt is his title.  
(2)It seemed like an appropriate bird to use for Alois.**

**Voice: What? Who? Who was that?  
Me: Hehehehehe, I'm not telling! But I will say that they are the villain for this arc.  
Voice: Wait, the villain isn't the Viscount?  
Me: No, his character is too harmless to be a villain.  
Voice: Then who was that?! Who's the villain?!  
Me: I'm not telling!  
Voice: Stingy.  
Me: Yep!  
Voice: Fine, please review and tell her she's stingy too!**


	24. Part 2 Ch 3: Encounter at Night

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hey, hope you've all been good while I was away. No? Oh well, just make sure you had fun! Here's the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M (LEMON in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 24: Encounter at Night_

Sebastian sighed as he opened the door to his cottage, and set Ciel down on a sofa. The feline stretched, and turned in a circle before curling into a ball, purring happily. "Ciel," Sebastian called as he sat beside him, and ran his fingers along the silken midnight coat covering his little mate. Blue eyes opened and glanced up at him. "You need to feed," he said.

An irritated look passed through the eyes, but soon the cat's body shimmered and Ciel was sitting where the cat had been. "Isn't there a better way for you to say that?" the young demon asked. Despite his protests Sebastian could feel his mate's hunger beating at him.

"I could but," Sebastian reached over, and drew Ciel into his lap, "Considering the circumstances I think it's appropriate."

Leaning in Sebastian sucked on Ciel's neck, causing the small demon to moan and arch into him. "Mmm-more," Ciel whimpered as Sebastian's hands traveled down his body, massaging in just the right places.

Sebastian smirked. It never did take much to get Ciel ready for him, just a couple kisses, gentle touches, and soon the boy was purring in his hands; just like right now. Turning, Sebastian lowered Ciel to the cushions. Instantly the incubus wrapped his legs around him, rubbing against him. Slowly, intentionally teasing him, Sebastian removed Ciel's clothes, his fingers tracing the path of the clothes as he exposed each inch of the perfect cream colored skin.

Tired of being passive, Ciel sat up, and began to unbutton Sebastian's shirt. Pushing the material from the demon's broad shoulders, he leaned in and kissed his collar bone, his tongue slipping out, and traveling up to his neck. Sebastian groaned as Ciel teased his neck with his tongue and lips. The boy really had learned a lot over these past three months. Ciel's hands traveled down to the button on Sebastian's pants, and skipped over it. Pressing his palm to the straining member locked within the cloth, he smirked.

"Why are you holding back?" Ciel asked as he massaged the bulge.

Sebastian bit back a moan. He looked down to his alluring kitty. "I was just waiting for you to be ready," he answered as he leaned down and captured Ciel's lips.

"Mm, I'm plenty ready," Ciel moaned into the kiss as he hastily worked at Sebastian's pants. He smiled when he got them undone. "Stop keeping me waiting," he purred into their adjoined mouths.

Sebastian's smirk grew. He definitely enjoyed it when Ciel was like this. Bracing Ciel's hips, he aligned himself and thrust forward. Ciel's pleasure filled voice rose up and surrounded them as he began to move within him.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"I'm just going out for a walk," Alois said as he stepped out of the cabin.

"Don't go far," Claude instructed, his eyes narrowed on the boy framed by the door. He wanted to go with him, but he had some things to see too.

Alois smiled, "I won't. I'm just going down to the stream I saw on the way here."

Claude closed the distance between them, took Alois' chin in his hand, and tilted his face up. "If anything happens you know what to do," he whispered before kissing the blonde.

Alois responded instantly, wrapping his arms around the taller demon, he pulled him down for a deeper embrace. "Promise," Alois replied as they separated.

Satisfied that he would call if anything happened, Claude released Alois, and watched as he skipped down the path.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"Sebastian," Ciel called as he felt himself nearing the edge of bliss. Sebastian said nothing as he thrust harder. That was all Ciel needed, and he was calling out to him again as he came. The older demon groaned as Ciel's walls convulsed around him, drawing his own release from him. Stilling, he released inside of his mate, their lips sealing each other's, robbing the other of breath. "Mmnn," Ciel moaned as Sebastian pulled out slowly.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked as he kissed Ciel's pulse point.

"I'm sticky," Ciel complained.

Sebastian chuckled, stood, picked Ciel up, and carried him to a door at the back of the house. "Then I guess I should show you the rest of the house," he said.

Ciel blinked, confusion showing in his large eyes. Sebastian didn't explain his words further, instead he opened the door, and Ciel took in the sight beyond the door. It was a cave, filled with different colored crystals. As the young demon looked around he realized that this was the true residence of the demons, these crystal caves, and the houses were merely a pretext. Sebastian walked passed what appeared to be a bed made of furs, and to a pool of water.

Without any words spoken, Sebastian lowered them into the pool, and Ciel was surprised to find the water warm. Sebastian smiled as he watched Ciel relax against him as the waters slowly did their jobs.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Night had fallen as he reached the small stream. Alois knelt down and peered into the glowing green waters. It certainly was odd, but he figured it wasn't that weird. He had seen waters of many different colors in the human world: green, blue, clear, black, and brown. What was wrong with glowing water? To prove to himself that there was nothing to fear from the running water before him, he cautiously reached out, and dipped his hand into it. It was freezing. A smile curved his lips as he dipped his other hand into the water.

Pulling his hands out, he splashed the water on his face. Cool droplets snaked down his neck, and soaked into his shirt. He shivered slightly, but repeated the process. The waters felt good against his warmer skin. With a wary look back to the waters, he contemplated drinking it. It hadn't felt any different from the waters he knew as a human. Drinking it shouldn't hurt him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The softly spoken feminine voice caused Alois to jump, and tumble into the stream. "Are you alright?" the woman asked as she walked over to him. Alois couldn't take his eyes from her. She had soft tan skin, ice blue hair, and indigo eyes. She was wearing a tight leather outfit that hugged every curve of her voluptuous body. "Are you alright?" she repeated when he didn't answer.

Alois snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah, yes, I'm fine," he answered and stood. "Oh, Claude's going to be angry that I got soaked."

"Claude," the woman repeated the name, her eyes widening at the name. "You don't mean the Spider do you?"

Alois blinked, and looked at the woman. He wasn't quite use to people calling him by his demon title. "Yeah, that's who I meant. Why?" he asked.

The woman's entire visage seemed to change with his words. "What are you to the Spider?" she demanded.

Alois, slightly afraid of the woman now, took a step back. "I'm Claude's mate," he answered, his tone proud, and defiant.

"For how long?" the woman growled, her eyes slowly shifting to red.

Now Alois was scared. He didn't know this woman, and he didn't understand why she was so angry with him. "Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel," he whispered.

As the words slipped past Alois' lips a gust of wind blew across the area, and soon Claude was plucking the blonde from the icy waters. "You'll catch cold if you stand there," he chastised.

"Claude, who is she?" Alois asked, ignoring his mate's concern for his health. It was pointless anyways, demons didn't catch colds. He clung to the taller demon, his body shivering slightly, not from the cold but of fear. The woman scared him.

Claude sighed, and turned to address the woman. "Hannah, what are you doing here?" he asked politely.

"I sensed something enticing and came out to see what it was," Hannah answered. "I was surprised to learn this young incubus is your mate. How negligent of you to let him wonder around at such a young age. Do you not fear for his wellbeing?"

Claude's eyes glowed slightly, but didn't change color as the woman's words drifted on the air. She was insulting him, baiting him. "You should return to your triplets," he said as he picked Alois up. "I'm sure they're missing their mother."

Hannah growled. "Don't tell me how to take care of my children."

Claude said nothing as he began to walk away. Alois watched the female demon grow smaller and smaller as they walked further from her. He could see her eye glowing through the black curtain that had covered the skies. It was easy to tell she didn't like Claude, and if he wasn't mistaken it seemed Claude held no amiable emotions toward the demoness. It intrigued Alois a bit. He wanted to know why these two hated each other, and what it had to do with him.

Once they were inside the cabin, and Claude had placed him down on the sofa once again, Alois spoke up, "Who was that?"

"Her name is Hannah Anafeloz," Claude answered as he stripped Alois of his wet clothing. "Stay away from her."

"But," Alois hesitated, "Why does she dislike you so much?"

Claude looked at the shivering blonde. "I killed her former partner," he answered. "Now enough, we must get you warmed up."

Alois said nothing as Claude picked him up, and carried him into a crystal cavern. The splendor of the room didn't register in his mind, he was far too distracted by Claude's words. If that was true, and he had no reason to believe it wasn't, then this Hannah had every reason to hate Claude. Alois clung to Claude tighter as the thought of something happening to him drifted into his mind.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel stretched and sighed. The bath had been wonderful. He felt relaxed and sated as he dried off. He felt so good he wanted to drop his human guise. Looking around, he smiled when he didn't see Sebastian. Taking a deep breath he released the magic holding his human form in place. His black hair lengthened passed his shoulders. His ears sharpened into points at the tips. His blue eyes melted into red, the contract shinning dully. His teeth lengthened and sharpened. His nails grew, and a long, thin, black tail curled around him.

"That's better," Ciel smirked and brushed his hair out of his eyes. It was exhausting to hold his human guise all the time. Sure, he understood that it was important to grow use to it, but it was still hard on him. It was so much easier to be in either true demon form or animal form than human form.

"Are you trying to anger me?" Sebastian's low voice drifted to Ciel. The incubus turned, and smirked at the raven before him. "I told you to never reveal that form without permission."

"I was alone, and it's hard to hold human form longer than twenty hours," Ciel complained.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he walked over to his disagreeing mate. "And if someone else saw you?" he asked.

"I'd let you deal with them," Ciel answered with a cruel smile.

Sebastian sighed. He understood it was still hard on Ciel, but he had to learn discipline. A demon's true form wasn't something to be shown so easily. But, he guessed it was okay when they were within the cavern, alone. "Never do this in front of others," he finally said.

Ciel nodded. As he looked at Sebastian, his smile turned playful. "I want to see your true form," he whispered.

Sebastian's eyes widened. He didn't want to show Ciel that side to him. He was a creature born directly from the corrupted and ugly emotions of humans. His true form wasn't as beautiful and flawless as Ciel's.

Ciel could see the hesitation in Sebastian's eyes. "Please," he said.

"You'll regret this, but fine," Sebastian sighed. Stepping away from Ciel Sebastian slowly dropped the magic holding his human guise. Black feathers rained down, and Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian's true form was revealed to him. His shoes were replaced with high heeled boots. His coat was replaced with a leather trench coat. The rest of his clothes had also turned into leather. His hair had lengthened greatly, coming to his waist. His already sharp teeth had grown until they resembled something akin to a vampire's fangs. What really drew Ciel's attention though was the pair of crow's wings. As if he was a dark angel, the wings folded over, covering Sebastian.

"Wow," Ciel whispered. It was true, Sebastian's appearance wasn't as beautiful as it had been. He was even more gorgeous. "How can you say I will regret seeing this?"

Sebastian sighed, and said, "This form is what inspired many legends about winged monsters. Japan's Tengu, and the Europe's Gargoyles are a few examples."

"People were blind then," Ciel scoffed as he approached Sebastian. He looked nothing like those twisted creatures. Reaching out he ran his hand along the large wings. "Beautiful," he sighed, and looked up to Sebastian. "Hold me, just like this."

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Hannah stalked down the path leading to her own place. Her blood boiled as she thought about the Spider and the new mate he had acquired. How dare that wretched creature gain happiness after what he had done to her. True, her partner hadn't been her mate, but she still cared for him deeply. He was the father of her children after all.

"You look rather upset, Hannah Anafeloz," a feminine voice called out. "It wouldn't happen to be because the Spider found a mate?"

Hannah turned and glared at the pale haired woman standing before her. "What do you want Angela?"

"I'll help you get that blonde incubus, but," Angela smiled, and walked over to the other demon.

"You have to help us kill the Crow's little kitten," purred Ash from behind Hannah.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And the villains are Angela/Ash and Hannah? Next chapter: **_**Fallen Angels**_

**Voice: I knew it! I knew they were the villains.  
Me: Sure you did. That's exactly why you were surprised I didn't make the Viscount the villain.  
Voice: O/O Please review!  
Me: *snikers***

**Note: Ash and Angela are two separate beings in this story. Twins.**


	25. Part 2 Ch 4: Fallen Angels

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hey, this is barely on time! But I made it!**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 25: Fallen Angels_

Ciel frowned. He had woken up alone, the bed was cold, and Sebastian was nowhere in sight. It was not something he was use to waking up to since his change. He had tried calling for his mate, with no success. Last night had been amazing; the image of Sebastian hovering over him with his large wings was still fresh in his mind. So, waking up and not finding his mate beside him was upsetting to the small succubus. The only good thing about the moment was that he wasn't hungry. Then again, considering how much they had done last night, that wasn't a surprise.

"Where is he?" Ciel growled softly to himself as he stood, and reached for his clothes. With a sigh, he shifted from his demon form into his human on. His hair shortened, his ears rounded out, his teeth became less sharp, and his tail disappeared. Slipping his clothes on, he walked out of the cave, and into the small cottage that acted as the entrance. His mismatched eyes narrowed and glowed red when he didn't see Sebastian anywhere within the small one room building either.

With an irritated sound leaving his lips, Ciel marched up to the front door, and threw it open. Hell's morning light poured into the room, greeting him. He ignored it completely as he walked outside and began to search for his mate.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called as he walked down the path. His eyes turned this way and that. Several other demons were out, one in particular catching Ciel's eye. It was Joker.

The other seemed to notice Ciel as well, and waved him over. Ciel didn't move. Joker frowned, shrugged, and walked over to him. "Good morning, um, what was your name again?" he asked good naturedly.

"Ciel," he answered flatly.

Joker smiled, "What are you doing walking around on your own, Ciel?"

"I'm looking for Sebastian," Ciel said and brushed passed the other. He needed to find his mate; he didn't have time to spend chatting with the strange demon.

"Oh, how strange for Sebastian to leave his mate and go off," Joker mused as he walked alongside Ciel.

Narrowed red eyes turned to the redhead. "Why are you following me?" Ciel demanded.

Joker's smile grew. "What kind of person would I be if I let such a helpless creature walk alone?"

"A dead one," Sebastian answered from behind them.

Ciel turned around and smiled at the sight of his mate. Rushing over to him, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, and looked up at him. "Where were you?" he demanded with a pout.

Sebastian smiled down at the little demon, kissed his nose, and said, "I got a message from Claude, and went to see what was wrong. I didn't think you would be up so early. Sorry."

Ciel's eyes widened a bit, and he asked, "Is Alois alright?"

"Yes, he's fine, don't worry," Sebastian answered. After reassuring Ciel that everything was alright a bit more, he looked up, and pinned Joker with a glare. "What were you planning by escorting Ciel?" he growled.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, then back over to Joker. He noted the other demon looked a little uneasy, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. "I was only being polite," Joker answered timidly.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, his voice sounded accusing.

Ciel was confused as to what was causing Sebastian to act in such a way, but decided not to ask any questions about it. It didn't really matter anyways. He hadn't liked Joker sticking so close to him during their short time together. If Sebastian felt he had to make an example out of the guy he wasn't going to stop him.

"Of course," Joker answered. "It isn't like I'd try and do anything to the mate of the Crow."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and his arms wrapped tighter around Ciel. "Be sure to keep that mindset the next time you see Ciel." With those words of warning, Sebastian guided Ciel away from the other demon.

Joker remained in place a moment longer, before frowning at the retreating pair. "Of course," he whispered as he turned and walked away.

As Ciel and Sebastian walked down the path, the smaller realized they weren't heading back to the cave, but somewhere else. He paid close attention to the route Sebastian was taking, noticing how many places seemed to look the exact same. It was a wonder anyone knew how to get around in Hell. It seemed like a place that was very easy to get lost in.

Other than that one forest which surrounded Lucifer's castle, Hell seemed to be just one big open valley between two cliffs. Or at least, this level of Hell appeared as such. A few water ways flowed near the paths, and every now and then Ciel saw small pools that the water collected in. They were the size of small fishing ponds.

As they neared the cliffs, Ciel noted that they were heading back toward the entrance to this level. Curiosity finally won out, and Ciel asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the next level down," Sebastian answered. "You need some new clothes."

Ciel looked down at himself, and had to agree with Sebastian. His present clothes weren't in the best condition thanks to months of training on that island. They walked into the mouth of the cave leading down into the earth, and Ciel instantly noted that it was at least ten degrees hotter inside these passageways than outside. He found that a bit odd, but didn't comment on it.

They traveled down until the first split in the path, and Sebastian led them down it. Ciel's gaze was instantly drawn to the glowing stones lining the walls. All of them were a soft yellow in color, and gave off an equally soft light. There were no torches to illuminate this passageway, just the glowing stones.

"Fire light hurts the Weavers' eyes," Sebastian explained before Ciel got a chance to ask.

"The Weavers?" Ciel looked up at his mate.

Sebastian smiled, "You'll see."

Ciel quirked an eyebrow, but didn't pursue the matter further. As they neared a bend in the path, the shadow of two figures approached them. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and Ciel quickly picked up on the change in his mate. Reaching out, the older demon shifted Ciel behind him, and stopped. Ciel watched as two near identical people turned the bend, and smiled at Sebastian.

Both of them had white hair, purple eyes, and a frail complexion. Despite their false fragility Ciel could sense power from the duo. When their eyes shifted to Ceil, he caught disdain in their depths.

"Welcome home, Crow," the female of the pair said. Her tone was light, and flirtatious. But unlike Beast, this woman was much subtler about her actions. "Ash and I were wondering when you would come and see us next," she said as the one called Ash wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have no intention to see either of you," Sebastian growled.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?" she growled.

"Easy Angela," Ash soothed into her ear. "Sebastian is obviously still recovering from his return. Give him time, he'll come looking for us."

"I have never sought your company, and never will in the future," Sebastian replied to Ash's words.

"Is he the reason for that?" Angela asked, pointing one long elegant finger toward Ciel.

The small demon's eyes narrowed, and he hissed at her. "Watch it," Ciel growled.

Sebastian smirked, "My mate is correct, you should watched what you say. And no, Ciel isn't the reason for my refusal." Sebastian's yes narrowed on the pair, and began to glow. "I simply detest creatures such as you two." Without saying anything else, Sebastian led Ciel passed the pair, and continued on their way down the path.

Ciel looked over his shoulder to the duo, and was shocked to see two sets of twisted grey wings sprouting from their backs. "Sebastian," he looked back to his mate, "What are they?"

"Fallen angels," Sebastian answered, "Creatures that have fallen from heaven and taken up residence within Hell."

"You mean like Lucifer?" Ciel asked.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "Father successfully fell, and became a demon. Those two still cling to their angelic abilities. Due to that, they are caught somewhere between demon and angel."

"Are they twins?" Ciel asked as he remembered their similar appearances.

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "Ash and Angela, they are the newest additions to our population, besides you and Alois of course."

"I see," Ciel said, his eyes narrowed as he tried to consider why they would be so upset over him being with Sebastian.

Before he could even begin to process the information he had from that one meeting though, Sebastian stopped in front of a web. Ciel's eyes widened as worm like creatures slithered down the threads of the web. As they grew nearer, Ciel noticed they weren't full worm, but half worm half human. One of the creatures handed Sebastian a wrapped parcel, and Sebastian handed over something as well. It was obviously the payment for what Ciel took as his new clothes. As he studied what he could only assume were the weavers, he noticed that their eyes were opaque.

"Thank you for your work," Sebastian said with a bow, took Ciel's hand, and turned around.

"Those are the weavers?" Ciel asked, his voice sounding slightly awed and disgusted at the same time.

"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "They live their entire lives within these caves, and have been here since even before the first demon."

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Alois' eyes snapped open, and he sprung up from the pillow. He gasped as his dream replayed in his mind. Hannah, the maid at his father's manor, was dead. Her face had been cleanly torn off, and her body shredded. The dream had seemed so real, and it caused small convulsions to travel through Alois' body.

Getting up, he hurried to the small pool of water in the corner of the cave, and splashed the water onto his face. The dream was ridiculous. His Hannah had been alive the last time he saw her. And she looked nothing like this new one. Her skin had been lighter, and she had been a blond like him. Though he did agree that there were some similarities between the demoness he met last night, and the maid at the manor.

"Alois, are you alright?" Claude asked, as he knelt beside Alois and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You look pale."

"Just a nightmare," Alois answered as he leaned against Claude's frame.

"About what?" Claude asked. He reached up and carded his fingers through Alois' hair in a soothing manor.

"My maid, and her death," Alois whispered as he fought back the gruesome images from the nightmare.

"Maid?" Claude sounded confused. "You mean that woman who worked for you?"

"Yes," Alois nodded. "Her name was Hannah, I guess meeting that other demon last night caused it."

Claude's eyes narrowed, and his arms tightened around Alois. "So, the woman is alive?" he asked cautiously.

"She was the last time I saw her," Alois confirmed with a nod of his head.

That didn't make Claude feel any better. Hannah was a tricky demon. As the oldest female of their kind, she had abilities that could manipulate the mind. Illusions were her forte(1). But, Claude couldn't understand why she would want to show Alois such things.

"Claude," Alois' voice drew Claude from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Claude answered with a kiss to Alois' brow. "But, for now, don't go near anyone else unless you're with me."

"Including Ciel?" Alois asked.

Claude hesitated, sighed, and said, "You can be around Ciel without me."

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Hannah smiled as she walked into her cave, and looked at her three children curled up together. The triplets seemed so content in their blissful dreams. When a presence beyond her cave reached her, her smile fell, and a soft growl left her lips. It was a warning for the two approaching.

"Easy," Angela called as she entered the cave, Ash beside her. "We just came to check on how you are doing."

"I'm fine," Hannah answered. "I can't say the same for the Spider's mate though."

"Oh?" Ash smiled. "What did you do?"

"Seems he had a maid with the same name as me," Hannah answered as she pulled the blanket higher to cover her three boys. "I merely gave him a nasty little dream pertaining to her."

Angela's eyes narrowed. "We can't have the Spider and Crow suspicious of us," she warned.

"Don't worry," Hannah remarked and led them out of the cave. "Claude won't suspect either of you. And I'm sure Sebastian would be wary of you even without cause."

Angela and Ash shared a quick glance before agreeing. Sebastian didn't trust them because of what they were, but they didn't care. Whether they were fallen angels, demons created from a fallen angel, or full angels it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting what they wanted. The only demon alive with wings that matched theirs, the Crow, they would have him. Only he could fly high with them. They knew it, and all they had to do was make him realize it.

Hannah glanced at the pair across from her at the small table they had taken a seat at. She didn't know their reasons for wanting Sebastian, and frankly she didn't care about them. As long as she got her revenge on Claude she would be happy. The Spider would pay for taking her children's father from them.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Yeah, Hannah doesn't do this in the anime. But she really doesn't have any unique things about her, other than being a sheath, so I gave her this ability, which will be pivotal in the arc, so pay attention!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next Chapter: Past Sins. **

**Voice: Angela and Ash kind of give me a weird vibe.  
Me: Oh? What kind of vibe.  
Voice: I can't describe it. They just do.  
Me: Lot of help you are.  
Voice: If I can't describe it, I can't describe it!  
Me: Whatever. Please review.**


	26. Part 2 Ch 5: Past Sins

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**I wasn't too sure how to start this chapter out, but here we go. How many of you were paying attention to the dates in **_**Part 1 Chapter 7: Searching for Truth**_**? You might notice something here if you were. Also, sorry this is late, but only by a few hours!**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 26: Past Sins_

Ciel smiled as he took in Alois' startled expression. Yeah, he'd admit his new outfit was a little different compared to what he normally wore, but he didn't think he looked that different. Glancing down at himself, he saw the tight black shirt that hugged his torso, the leather pants, and black leather boots. There was also a leather jacket, but he wasn't wearing it at the moment.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Alois asked.

"Seems to be the only color available," Ciel answered. "Do I look that bad?" he asked.

"No," Alois instantly replied, "Just different. For lack of a better term, you look seductive."

Ciel rolled his eyes, and stepped into the small cabin. As he expected, it was only one room with a door leading back into the cliffs. A single couch sat before an unused hearth, and a chair was placed beside it. There was a table with two chairs near a window in what was probably meant to be a kitchen.

"Something wrong?" Alois asked as he walked in behind him.

"Nope," Ciel answered as he moved to the couch and sat down.

Claude watched from the doorway as the two young demons sat down together and began talking. His eyes lingered on Alois, and the bright smile on his face. Sebastian had dropped Ciel off saying he needed to go feed, and would be back in a few hours. Claude had begun to complain about him having to watch the dark haired succubus, but Alois had beaten him to it, and dragged Ciel away toward the cabin. Now it didn't seem like he had much choice but to let the feline stay with him.

Alois' laugh drifted to him, drawing him back to the blonde demon. Everything about him was so perfect in Claude's eyes. His electric blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize you if you looked into them to long, his soft supple lips that always were turned up in a mischievous smile, his smooth skin that felt like the finest silk under his fingers, everything about him was amazing. If he could he would lock him up in a cage so no one could ever touch him.

With the thought of someone trying to touch his mate the image of Hannah appeared to Claude. The woman was up to something, and he knew it. The only thing was he didn't know what she could possibly want. The only time they had crossed paths in the past was centuries ago, and then it was only briefly.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

_December 1742…_

Claude dropped his latest contractor to the ground gently, stood, and wiped his mouth. The woman's wish had been trivial, merely the attention of a man. Of course she had gotten what she wanted, and once she did she had tried to run. Little good that had done her. Without casting her another glance, he stepped over her body, and left the alley.

"As always you do things with such cruelty, Spider," a suave voice jibed from the shadows.

"I have no use for your opinions, Joker," Claude answered.

"You wouldn't have by chance seen a young demon around as of late?" Joker asked as he stepped out of the shadows and stood before Claude.

"No," Claude replied, and stepped passed the red haired demon. "Excuse me, but I wish to return home."

"Was she any good?" Joker asked.

Claude paused, and turned around to see the other looking down at the woman's corpse. Claude lifted an eyebrow, "And what do you care?"

Joker smiled, "I was just thinking, it's been a while since you seemed to truly enjoy anything." Turning his gaze to the darker demon before him, his smile turned sinister, "The shadows of time aren't catching up with you are they?"

Claude's eyes narrowed a fraction, but not enough to be noticed. "Again, what do you care?" he asked.

"Just asking," Joker said, his smile back in place. Standing he walked over to Claude, tapped him on the shoulder, and whispered, "Find something to help you soon. You don't want to turn out like the Crow."

Claude glared at Joker, who just smiled and continued on his way. Sighing Claude turned down the street, and shimmered out. He didn't need that to be explained to him. For a demon of his age it was amazing he hadn't been eradicated, or gone insane. Of course the third option wasn't appealing either. Going into a deep sleep until a worthy voice reaches him didn't sound at all entertaining. The Crow was a fool as far as he was concerned.

"Well, if it isn't the Spider." Claude's golden eyes widened, and he spun around to see the very demon of conversation standing before him.

"Crow," Claude whispered. "What are you doing awake?"

"The name is Sebastian now," he answered. "And I'm awake because the time has finally come."

Claude regarded the demon before him for a moment. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sebastian smirked, and held up his hand. "I've entered into a mating contract," he answered. "Of course the human is unaware of the true form of the final payment, but that is okay. Soon I will have my mate."

"Wait," Claude called as Sebastian turned to leave. "Is that why you've been sleeping?"

Sebastian looked at the other demon quizzically. "What other reason could there have been?" With that, he turned, and left.

Alone, again, Claude thought about Joker's words, and Sebastian's. Was the thing Joker was talking about Sebastian's sleep, or this new contract? And if so, what did he mean in saying those words to him. It made no sense. Shaking the thought aside, he continued on his way through shadow and darkness in search of his next meal.

_November 1743…_

He walked for nearly a year in the void between hell and the mortal world, then a voice reached him in the shadows, and he was seized by a feeling of desire. Instantly he reacted, and traced the voice. It wasn't calling to him in particular, just for anyone that could help. It was the usual summons for a demon, but this one carried a tantalizing sensation with it. As he neared the voice he could sense another encroaching as well. A smirk spread across his lips, and his fangs lengthened. It seemed there was competition for this prey.

Stopping before he entered the summoning area, he turned, and waited for the approaching demon. Ginger hair was the first thing he saw, and he struck out at it. He was blocked, and soon the two were fighting, fighting for the right to make a contract. For Claude though, this wasn't just any contract. He could taste the possibilities within the bloodline of this human. No, for him this contract would be far more important.

"I heard the call first," the ginger haired demon hissed.

Claude's eyes sparked red, and his body shifted to his true spider form. "I don't care," he responded, before biting into the demon. A pained scream filled the void they were in, and the demon writhed as his poison slowly took effect. Dropping the body from his fangs, he shifted back into human form, and walked toward the summoning circle.

"Why have you called me human?" Claude demanded.

"I am Arnold Trancy, and I wish to make a contract with you," the man declared.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Claude's lips twitched up slightly as he entered hell. He was just grabbing a few things, as he would be away from home for quite some time it would seem. The fact he had made a mating contract, and so soon after the topic had been brought up with the Crow, was interesting.

'_No, he's Sebastian now,' _Claude reminded himself.

"You seem happy, Spider," Joker's voice drifted to him, and set his teeth on edge. The way the guy just popped up here and there had always been annoying.

"It isn't Spider, it's Claude," he corrected.

"Oh?" Joker had a look of mock surprise. "And what is this contract for?"

Claude's lips twitched again as thoughts of the final payment for this contract surfaced. "A mate," he answered.

Joker's eyes widened with genuine surprise this time. It took him a minute, but soon he pulled himself under control, and regarded Claude calmly. "I see, and this contract, there wouldn't have been a contender for it by any chance?"

"Yes, why?" Claude asked.

"Well," Joker's words drifted off as a female demon with ice blue hair walked by. She looked at them with furious eyes, and a murderous aura about her. Joker shivered as she passed. "She really is mad at you."

"I could care less," Claude said, and began to walk away.

"The demon you killed in competition of the contract, he was her partner," Joker informed him. "She's Hannah Anefeloz, our oldest demoness."

"She has weak taste," Claude said and left Joker standing by himself.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

_Present …_

"Claude!" Alois' voice wrenched Claude from his thoughts. "Are you alright? You've been staring off into space."

Golden eyes looked down at the blonde standing before him, a worried expression captured in those blue eyes. "I'm fine," Claude answered as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Alois' lips. "I was just trying to think of something."

Alois regarded him closely, scrutinizing everything about him before finally saying, "If you say so."

"I do," Claude said before he shooed Alois back over to Ciel. As the two succubi took their conversation back up, his eyes narrowed. Was she after Alois because of what happened all those centuries ago? But why wait until now? It didn't make sense.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian sighed as he dropped his prey with little care to the compact dirt. Coming to a third world country for a meal never appealed to him, but it was easier than dealing with the big cities of this era. At least in these countries some still believed in him and his kind. Glancing down at the empty shell at his feet he frowned. It was never easy taking a soul that wasn't contracted to him, but he had to keep his strength, he was feeding two now.

"My, my, so it was you." A cold shiver ran up Sebastian spine, and he slowly turned around to see a yellow-green eyed, red haired shinigami sitting on a tree branch behind him. "You know, you have such an amazing way of feeding," Grell cooed.

Sebastian opted to ignore the redhead, and began to leave. He wasn't interested in whatever the shinigami had to say.

"Hold it," Grell shouted after him. "Don't ignore me!" he cried as he jumped from the tree branch, and landed in front of Sebastian. Reaching up, he placed his hand on Sebastian's chest, and grinned up at him. "We haven't seen each other in so long, why don't we catch up?"

"Not interested," Sebastian stated, and walked passed him.

"You know, it's that cold side that I love about you," Grell gushed as he followed the demon. "But it is too bad that we've met here."

"How so?" Sebastian asked against his better judgment.

"Because, Will ordered me to kill the one responsible for the uncollected soul," Grell sighed.

The revving of an engine was Sebastian's only warning. Jumping out of the way, the chainsaw missed him by an inch. "Are you saying you want to fight?" he asked, a smile curving his lips.

"You bet," Grell answered with a smile of his own. "Let's have ourselves a lovely death match!"

Sebastian sighed, he just wanted to get back to Ciel, but it didn't seem like fate was going to be so kind. "Fine, let's get this over with."

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel was getting antsy. It was four hours ago that he had felt like something was wrong with Sebastian, but had been unable to do anything about it. Claude had refused to let him leave so he could go find him, and Alois had even helped keep him in the cave. With each minute that passed and Sebastian didn't come back for him he filled with dread. He shouldn't have been gone for this long. He said it would only take a few hours. He'd been gone for six.

The door to the cave opened, and Ciel's eyes widened. Sebastian stood there, cut up. "What happened?" he cried and ran to him. "How did this happen? Who do this? Are you alright?"

Questions poured from Ciel's lips like a torrent of water rushing from a cliff. To silence him Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's. The small succubus gasped as he felt the regular rush he felt when they kissed wash over him. Pulling away, Sebastian looked into his worried mismatched eyes, and said, "I just had a small run in with a shinigami."

"You mean Undertaker?" Ciel asked.

"No," Sebastian said as he took Ciel's hand. "It was Grell. Don't worry, none of the injuries are fatal. They'll heal soon. Now, we must get home. Alois is getting hungry, and I can feel your hunger clawing at me."

A blush dusted Ciel's face at the reminder of his body's cravings. Despite him being hungry he was far more worried about Sebastian. But, as he watched, the wounds began to heal so he decided he could shelve his worry for now. Of course once he was fed, and they were alone, he was going to drill him hard for answers. He was also going to demand he be taken with him from now on. He hated being left alone while he hunted.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay, I know this chapter seems a bit random, but it has a purpose, I promise! **

**Voice: I think all your readers know you do things for a reason and nothing in your stories is ever truly random.  
Me: You give me a bit too much credit.  
Voice: … Yeah, you're probably right.  
Me: -.-  
Voice: Please review!**


	27. Part 2 Ch 6: Two Sides to a Coin

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**I've been EXHAUSTED this last week, and haven't had the energy to do anything. So after resting and getting everything I needed to done, here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M (small lemon at the end)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 27: Two Sides to a Coin_

Ciel sighed as Sebastian and he walked through the forest leading to the castle. Aleister, or Lucifer, was holding a ball in honor of the two new arrivals, namely Ciel and Alois. The dark haired incubus didn't know what to expect, but he had prepared himself for the purely odd, bizarre, and horrifying. Of course his self-preparations were done based off of Sebastian's description of the past affairs held by this demon.

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian asked as the gates came into sight. They were still as gaudy as before.

Ciel glanced over to the taller demon, a hesitant expression reflected in his eyes. "Should I be?" he chose to ask his own question instead.

Sebastian appeared to be considering that. There was a lot that could go wrong at these events, but he had every confidence in himself to keep Ciel safe. "No, you shouldn't," he finally said with a light kiss to Ciel's forehead.

"Then I'm not," Ciel responded as the gates opened and they stepped into the castle grounds. A line of torches lined the walk way leading up to the opened castle doors. Ciel could see the fire light glistening off of the golden interior. He paled as he thought about being surrounded by all of that grandeur. Even as the son of a lord in the human world, he never was one for such extravagant royalties.

"Welcome!" the cheery voice of the young girl he'd met during that first visit reached his ears. Turning Ciel spotted Wendy. She had a strange smile playing across her lips as they walked along. "Father is anxiously awaiting you inside."

"Thank you," Sebastian said with a respectful tone. Ciel just dipped his head in a slight bow as they walked up the stairs and entered the castle.

More torches awaited them inside, showing them the way to the ballroom. Two large gold gilded doors stood before them before Ciel could register the change, and opened up by themselves. Instantly Ciel wanted to run. Everyone within was dressed in black, was wearing a mask, and many seemed to be engaged in erotic activities.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered, his hand grasping his mate's. Sebastian had warned him that these parties were more of an excuse for unmated demons to pair up. It seemed to be a private fetish of Father's to watch such scenes. "We aren't going to-" he couldn't finish his thought.

Sebastian smiled gently down at the embarrassed incubus, leaned down, and picked him up. "Of course not," he responded as he placed a kiss to Ciel's lips. "How could I let others see you in such a state?"

Ciel's face darkened with a blush at Sebastian's words. "That isn't what I meant!" he scolded as he hid his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"Ciel?" Looking up Ciel spotted Alois walking in with Claude at his side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ciel answered instantly as he straightened. He was still being held in Sebastian's arms, but he didn't really care about that.

Alois gave him a speculative look, but decided to drop the topic. Instead he looked passed Ciel and Sebastian, and paled. "Claude, wha-what is going on?"

"I warned you," Claude sighed and leaned down to comfort the stricken blonde.

As he reached out a hand to touch Alois' face, the music died down, and everyone turned to look at them. "Welcome, our newest additions to the family," the loud joyous voice of Aleister Chambers vibrated in the large room. "I see you are both looking exceptional tonight. Little Robin, why don't you come down from there?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Ciel replied, his arms tightening around Sebastian.

"So cute!" Aleister cooed. "Please, enjoy yourselves! Eat, dance, and partake in the pleasures offered."

Ciel and Alois weren't imagining it when they heard his voice purr about the pleasures offered. They both cringed at the thought of what he could mean by the suggestion. Judging by the numerous activities the other guests were "partaking" in, they could only guess it had something to do with carnal pleasure.

"Just stay close to us," Sebastian instructed, his grip on Ciel tightening slightly in a form of comfort for the small demon.

Ciel glanced at his mate, and nodded. Despite the place looking like a brothel from another time, he would be fine. Sebastian wouldn't let anything happen to him, he was sure of it. Still, he tightened his grip around Sebastian's neck, and cuddled closer in his grasp.

As they started to walk further into the group of people, Alois had been tucked against Claude. He hadn't picked him up, like Sebastian did with Ciel, but he was still keeping him extremely close.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel and Alois were sitting together on a loveseat waiting for Sebastian to return with drinks. Claude was standing behind them, a firm glare in place that was directed at anyone that was dumb enough to get too close to the two young demons. Ciel wanted to fidget in place, but his years of upbringing as the heir to the house of Phantomhive prevented him from doing something so unseemly. He didn't like being away from Sebastian while being surrounded by so many unusual people. There were easily over a hundred demons attending the party, and he recognized only five or six of them.

When he saw the crowd parting, and Sebastian moving toward him he smiled. Standing, he meant to go straight to Sebastian, but at the sight of someone walking up to the raven haired demon, his eyes narrowed. It was Beast. Her hand snaked out, and up Sebastian's chest. She leaned in, and whispered something in his ear.

Stepping forward, Ciel grasped her wrist, and pulled her away. "Back off," he hissed, his eyes glowing red with possessive wrath.

Beast looked down at the small demon with a mixture of dismissive scorn and jealousy. "Children shouldn't interfere in adult matters," she warned.

Ceil's lips quirked up at the corners, but didn't turn into a full smile. "Like an old hag like you could do anything for Sebastian."

"Why you," Beast growled and raised her hand to slap Ciel. As she brought it down, her hand was caught by Sebastian. "Wha-" Beast turned her gaze to the enraged demon looming above her.

"Ciel is my mate," Sebastian whispered, "Strike him and I'll break you."

Beast paled and backed away from the terrifying sight of Sebastian grinning down at her. Releasing the woman, Sebastain wrapped one arm around Ciel, tucked him close, and guided him back to the sofa. Off in the distance two pairs of identical eyes watched on with malicious intent. The possessive nature of the newly mated pair hadn't gone unnoticed by the fallen angels.

"You alright?" Alois asked as Ciel sat down, a glass of what he thought was wine in his hand.

"Yeah," Ciel nodded and took a sip of his drink. His face scrunched up at the overly sweet taste of the drink. It didn't taste anything like what he'd had in the past, and it was far thicker than any drink he'd experienced. "What is this?" Ciel asked looking up at Sebastian, who was standing beside him.

"Nectar," Sebastian answered simply. Ciel gave him a blank look so he explained, "It's a drink extracted from a fruit found within the forest."

"What kind of fruit?" Ciel asked with a curious expression.

"A black fruit," Sebastian answered.

Ciel frowned, and dropped the topic. He hadn't seen any fruit in the forest. Lots of trees, but none of them seemed to be bearing any fruit. As he sat and contemplated where that fruit might have been growing, the music died down, and Aleister stood up.

"Everyone," the blonde's voice rang out, and carried throughout the ballroom, "We've gathered tonight to celebrate the arrival of two new brethren. The mates of the Crow, and Spider." The crowd parted, creating a path directly to the two couples around the chair. "We welcome you to our home," Aleister said with a slight bow, and a smile.

"Welcome," the attending demons echoed Lucifer's sentiments, though Ciel noticed that a few people did not say anything. He recognized the twin fallen angels, but the other one was not known to him. Her tan skin and ice blue hair made her stand out though.

"Hey," Ciel whispered to Alois, "Who's that?"

Alois glanced over to him, then followed his gaze. His eyes widened when they landed on Hannah. "She's Hanna," he answered softly. "She seems to have a grudge against Claude."

Ciel nodded his understanding, and went back to paying attention to what the host was saying. "Though our family is small, it is always a great comfort when new demons join us. So I ask that you all party, drink, and rejoice in the joy these two wonderful couples are no doubt feeling. But, please refrain from touching them," Ciel watched terrified as Aleister's bright eyes shifted to a void like black and his face twisted slightly, "You know the penalty of interring in a mated pair." And just like that the look was gone, "Okay, let's party!"

"What was that?" Ciel whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

Sebastian glanced down to him, sighed, and pulled him into his arms once again. He was use to seeing that side of the ruler of Hell, but he understood how it could be disturbing for such a young demon as his small kitten. "It was a glimpse of his true form," he answered as he placed a soothing kiss to the top of his head.

Ciel couldn't imagine what it would be like to see the entirety of the oldest demon's true form. Just that one glimpse was enough to send shivers of fear down his spine. It was in complete contrast to what he had felt upon seeing Sebastian's true form. Then he had felt nothing but desire. After a bit of thought he concluded that if some demons had amazing and beautiful forms then it was entirely possible for some of them to have truly disgusting forms, like Sebastian had said.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Across the ballroom three people sat together, their voices lowered in conspiring whispers. "We need to act fast, before they become too suspicious," Ash suggested.

"They won't become suspicious if we keep to the plan," Angela scolded. "Just be polite to them and nothing will happen."

"Are you saying I need to be polite to that disgusting Spider?" Hannah demanded, her eyes narrowed on the two fallen angels. "I refuse."

Angela regarded the older demoness, and sighed. "You should act the way you usually do. If you were polite with the Spider all of a sudden it would raise suspicions all the more. But," she held up a finger in warning, "Keep your attacks on the incubus to a minimum for now. Having his guard up isn't going to do us any good."

"You just keep your end of the deal," Hannah said as she stood, "And you can guarantee I'll keep mine." Without saying anything else she walked away, and headed toward three identical demons waiting silently in a corner.

Ash and Angela watched her go with narrowed eyes. "Do you really think we should trust her?" Ash asked as he leaned in and set his chin on Angela's shoulder.

Reaching up, the female ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't trust her, but we need her. Our relationship with her doesn't go any further than that," she assured him.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Aleister watched as the demons roamed about, a smile playing across his lips. As two demons walked off of the dance floor and toward a secluded corner, his smile turned predatory. Yes, he really did love these little parties of his. It was only at these events that he could satisfy his more carnal urges. He himself would join in, he wasn't lacking suitors, but he much preferred to watch. He gained a specific kind of pleasure from being an observer.

His eyes drifted from the pair in the corner, and out to the rest of his guests. There were those who didn't even bother hiding in the corners, but it was the two new couples that drew his attention. Despite a couple kisses, and touches they weren't doing anything. His eyes narrowed as Sebastian leaned down and whispered in Ciel's ear. The small demon nodded, a light blush playing across his cheeks.

He watched as they stood, bowed in his direction, and left. A minute later Claude and Alois followed after them. A frown adorned Aleister face as he registered what they were leaving for. Disappointment filled him. He had hoped to get a glimpse of the two little birds in the grasp of passion. _'I should have known that Sebastian and Claude would never allow such a thing,' _he sighed to himself, and went back to observing his party guests.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel gasped as Sebastian pushed him down to the bed, his lips sealing the other's, and drinking in the sound. Instantly Ciel's legs wrapped around Sebastian and drew him closer. Their clothes had been divested almost instantly upon entering the small cabin. Bare skin slid along bare skin, and both moaned at the feel of their desires rubbing together.

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned as he felt the other's length rubbing at his entrance.

"I know," Sebastian soothed as he pressed into Ciel's warmth.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xxx_

The feel of the waters splashing around him as Claude thrust into him was an assault on his senses. "Claude," Alois cried as he felt himself grow tighter and tighter. A small eep escaped the small demon's lips as Claude picked him up, and carried him to the edge of the pool. Setting him down on the rocks circling the pool, he angled himself so he would hit his pleasure spot, and began to thrust within him again.

"Ahn," Alois moaned and clung to the dark demon moving within him.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he released, his body going limp. He hummed as he felt Sebastian cum inside of him. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around his mate, and held him in place while his body recovered. "That was a weird party," he mumbled as he felt sleep claiming him.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's brow, "Good night."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Doing a dual lemon isn't my thing. I failed. **

**Voice: It wasn't that bad, just kind of lacking.  
Me: Not helping.  
Voice: Sorry. Please review!**


	28. Part 2 Ch 7: Sinster Movements

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**The boring stuff is now over, let's get things moving.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji **

_Chapter 28: Sinister Movements_

Alois felt a lingering soreness in his body as he rose from the comfort of his bed. Yawning, he stretched, shifting to his animal form as he did so. His small pink nose twitched, catching the scent of morning beyond the cave. His fuzzy head tilted to the side, and he quickly burrowed beneath the blankets and furs of the bed. He didn't feel like greeting the day just yet. It wasn't like he had anywhere he had to be that warranted he get up so early. With another yawn, he closed his eyes, tucked his head under his paws, and fell asleep.

It wasn't even three minutes later that Claude walked into the room looking for him. His golden gaze scanned the cavern before landing on the bed. The blankets were in disarray as if Alois was already up, and if a section of the blankets didn't look like they were breathing he would have suspected as much. With a sly look in his eyes, he moved to the bed, and pulled the blankets away.

There, curled up in the center of the bed, was a small blonde fox. Reaching out, Claude scratched behind Alois' ear, and whispered, "Wake up."

The fox's eyes opened, and Alois looked up at his mate. A displeased yip left the small animal before he yanked his ear away, and went back to trying to sleep. Claude sighed and, having no other choice, picked Alois up. The fox released a surprised yelp and tried to jump from his mate's grasp, but Claude held him steady.

"We're heading to the mortal realm today," Claude explained as he set Alois down beside the pool. "I got these for you, change into them after bathing," he said indicating some clothes. "Unless you want to go in that form?"

Alois narrowed his eyes on his mate, and with a yip walked passed him in his fox form. Claude hid his slight annoyance at Alois' stubborn attitude. It seemed he was determined to spend the day in his animal form. Deciding to not fight it, Claude followed after the little fox, and found him curled up on the sofa in the cabin.

"If you aren't going to change then we should get going," Claude said as he held out his arms. He knew better than to force his mate while he was in that form. Alois had bitten him more than once.

The fox looked up at him with a question gleam in his large blue eyes, but after a second he jumped into the open arms, and cuddled close to him. With a content sigh released by the small demon Claude couldn't help but feel a sense of content pride. He always did feel best when he had Alois in his arms.

Without delaying further Claude left the cabin, carrying Alois in his arms. They walked down the paths leading back to the entrance to the tunnels leading to the docks at the River Styx and the other levels of Hell. Waiting at the pier Claude kept a firm hold on the slumbering fox in his arms. He now realized why Alois had decided to remain a fox, it was easier to sleep in his animal form like this.

"Going hunting?" Claude turned and glanced at the demon standing to the left of him. He couldn't recall ever speaking to the purple haired youth before, but there was something familiar about him.

"Who are you?" Claude asked, not bothering to answer the other's question.

The youth smiled, and said, "I'm Canterbury. You might know my mother, Hannah."

Claude's eyes widened minutely, but he quickly composed himself. "We've met," he admitted. "Aren't you a bit young to be away from her?"

"I'm just stretching my legs," Canterbury answered. "And I wanted to see what the bastard who killed our father is like," he admitted.

Claude looked over to the younger demon, and smirked. Canterbury's eyes were glowing red, and his entire aura had changed to one of aggression. It was an amusing sight, mainly because even if he did have his hands full with Alois he could still tear this whelp apart.

"Canterbury!" The boy's eyes instantly stopped glowing, and he turned to see the female demon that was his mother walking over to him. "What are you doing here?" Hannah growled as she reached them.

"I was just giving him my greetings," Canterbury answered.

Hannah's eyes narrowed on her child, before turning to Claude and becoming cold. "Don't bother yourself with such filth," she instructed as she took Canterbury's arm, and led him away.

Claude watched them go with a pondering expression. The fact that the child had sought him out was amusing to him, but Hannah's attitude was unpleasant. She seemed to have the misconception that he wasn't a threat. Not that he had a reason to attack her or her children, but if she gave him one she would learn how wrong her assumption was.

As he thought about her behavior the boat arrived. Alois also awoke. Moving onto the boat, Claude set Alois in his lap, and ran his hand through his fur. The smaller demon was still refusing to change into his human form. That was probably for the best Claude decided. With Hannah and her family randomly showing up he didn't want Alois to be too noticeable to them.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"What were you thinking?" Hannah demanded as she pushed her son into the cave and closed the door behind her. The other two twins, Thomas and Timber, walked over to them. "I specifically told you to stay away from the Spider!"

"I just wanted to see what he's like," Canterbury explained. "We want to help you Mother."

"No," Hannah refused, her eyes glowing. "You three will remain here, and will not go near him. You understand me? I already lost your father to that vile cretin. I will not lose you three."

The triplets exchanged quick glances, and Canterbury nodded his understanding. Hannah smiled, and took the boy in her arms. Though from a human's perspective they would have been fully grown, to a demon they were still extremely young. Unlike demons created from other methods, those born as demons from two other demons took centuries to fully mature. Hannah's three boys still had at least another hundred years before they were ready to leave her side.

"Now," she said releasing him, "I'll be going out for a while. Stay in the cave, understand?"

"Yes Mom," they answered in unison.

"Good," Hannah sighed, and left.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

"I'm going with you!" Ciel declared. He was standing in front of the door, his arms crossed in front of him, and a glare firmly in place. Sebastian had said he was going back to the mortal realm, and he refused to be left behind again.

"I'm headed to London," Sebastian said, "You can't be seen there."

"I'll go in my animal form," Ciel shrugged the issue aside. "I don't care where you're going, I'm not staying here by myself again!"

Sebastian felt a headache coming on. "Why must you argue with me?" he asked. Ciel smirked, he knew that meant he had won. Shifting into cat form, he jumped up to Sebastian's shoulders, and rubbed his head against his mate's cheek. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "That's cheating." Ciel just purred.

Realizing he literally had no choice in this matter, Sebastian scratched Ciel's ear, and left the cabin. Ciel purred proudly, and curled himself around Sebastian's neck. If he was honest this was a good time to teach Ciel how to hunt. He was completely capable of overwhelming others with his abilities. And if Ciel could feed directly off of humans it would decrease the amount of times he would have to feed from him. True, most the time they did sleep together was more out of lust, but second hand energy only went so far which meant many of their moments entwined together was also for sustenance to Ciel.

The only problem was the method of which Ciel fed. Sebastian wasn't sure he could sit back calmly as his mate seduced another man or woman. Though Ciel didn't have to go so far as actually sleeping with his prey, a kiss would be enough; he still didn't trust his own control to allow even that. He would much prefer to remain Ciel's food source.

Sebastian knew his jealousy was purely instinctual, but it was laughable how much the emotion resembled the human form of love. Love was a week emotion to the demon race. It only lasted so long, and could be broken. Death meant the end of the bond called love. Sometimes love faded, and sometimes it became twisted and turned to hate. The demonic bond of mating was far stronger, and everlasting. Even if one of a mated pair was to die they would be reconnected in their next incarnation. There was no way to truly separate mated demons. And even if they did come to hate one another, a rare but not unheard of situation, the mating bond could never be broken. It was forever binding. There was a reason they marked their human targets with the curse contract, because in the end that was exactly what mating was, a curse to bind them together for eternity.

It was because of the magnitude the mating contract presented that many demons refused to enter into such an arrangement. Instead they preferred taking partners, similar to the human idea of marriage. But for the older demons, those bordering the line between insanity and death, the mating contract was the last thing that could solidify them into existence. It was the hope to not fade away or be eradicated that had urged Sebastian and Claude both to seek such a contract with the Phantomhive and Trancy households.

The feel of Ciel's tale tightening around his neck drew Sebastian from his thoughts. Looking forward, his gaze passed over the sight of Angela and Ash standing off in the shadows of a tree. He could clearly feel their eyes on him. Ciel growled lowly, and Sebastian could feel the feline's claws digging into his shoulder.

"Easy," Sebastian soothed as he scratched under Ciel's chin. "They're just looking. They aren't a threat."

Large mismatched eyes turned to look at him, as if questioning his statement. Sebastian pressed his nose to Ciel's instead of answering. The cat's face scrunched up, and Ciel sniffed as he turned his face away. The sight was absolutely adorable to Sebastian.

As he looked at Ciel he came to his decision. His mate needed to learn to hunt. "While we're in the mortal realm you're going to learn to hunt and feed on humans directly," he declared as they headed in the tunnels. Stunned glowing eyes looked directly into his. "It's important for you to learn this final thing. Don't worry; I'll be right there the entire time."

A hesitant meow left Ciel, and he butted his head against Sebastian's chin. He could tell the older demon wasn't happy about this, but was doing it for him. Ciel was happy that his mate was thinking about his well being to such an extent. It warmed and relaxed him to know that Sebastian was doing the right thing for him, but was still jealous at the same time.

As he sat perched on Sebastian's shoulder and they descended further Ciel wondered why that made him happy. Normally one wouldn't be happy about something like jealousy. Lovers got jealous, but they weren't lovers. _'Love,'_ Ciel thought to himself. _'What is that?'_ Glancing over to Sebastian his thoughts became even more clouded. _'I don't love him, do I?'_

The question didn't bring pain or happiness, only confusion. If he didn't love his mate, what did he feel for him? Ciel sighed and wrapped himself tighter around Sebastian. He at least knew one thing; he hated it when others touched his mate. But, he still couldn't say that his desire to monopolize Sebastian was because of such an intangible thing as love.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Hannah watched as Sebastian walked into the tunnels leading to the lower levels of Hell. After the other was out of sight, she walked over to Angela and Ash, and waited for one of them to say something. They were the ones that called her out after all. She felt no need to start the conversation.

"We're heading to the mortal realm," Angela declared. "This is the perfect time to move. We can take both of them on the streets of London, and Sebastian and Claude will have a harder time keeping up amongst the crowds."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked. She wasn't as confident that the cover of mortals would be enough to shield them from the Spider and Crow's attacks.

"It's our only chance," Ash said. "We can't make a move against them here. Not where Father can see us."

"Or do you want to be caught by him?" Angela queried. "If we kill the incubi in the mortal realm we can claim it was over hunting rights, and that's perfectly legal."

"You honestly think it'll be that simple?" Hannah asked. "And let me remind you, it isn't the boy's life I want, but Claude's."

"And you'll have it," Angela smiled. "He'll be at your mercy if you have his mate."

"Don't tell me you're backing out now that we're so close?" Ash demanded, his eyes narrowed on the demoness.

Hannah shot him a frigid glare. "I'm not backing out, but I don't want to make a move if it is only going to end up with my death. I have something to live for," she explained.

"Don't worry," Angela said, her hand waving in the air, "We'll be victorious."

Hannah regarded the twin fallen angels for a moment. She wanted her revenge on Claude for killing her partner, it was the only reason she had agreed to this alliance. "Fine," she decided. She already knew she wasn't going to be able to get near Claude without help, so she'd use them for now and break off ties when the time was right.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Things are going to really start rolling now. The final stages are building up, who will be victorious? Next Chapter: **_**Mortal Attraction!**_

**Voice: Wait, they don't love each other?  
Me: Will you stop jumping the gun.  
Voice: But you said  
Me: I haven't **_**said**_** anything yet! So zip it!  
Voice: Oh, alright. Please review!**


	29. Part 2 Ch 8: Mortal Attraction Pt 1

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**No excuses, I didn't update because I was watching anime! To be more specific I was watching **_**One Piece**_** for the first time. So naturally I was marathoning it to catch up.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M (Alley SMUT in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 29: Mortal Attraction Part 1_

Ciel winced as the sunlight hit his feline eyes. Being out of the human world for such a short time had made him really sensitive to the bright light. Even with the haze that covered the city streets his eyes still stung from it. Then again, the extra stimulation from the stench of the city streets was not helping him any. He couldn't believe he had called this city home at one time. If the glaring light and rancid stenches weren't bad enough the deafening sounds of the cars, people, and everything in between made his ears feel like they were bleeding.

With a pained whine, Ciel buried his face against Sebastian's neck, trying to escape the onslaught on his sense. The older demon smiled, and placed a comforting hand on the small cat's head. He understood it wasn't easy adjusting to the human world.

"It'll all fade into the background in a few minutes, give it time," Sebastian soothed him as he pet the silky head. Ciel purred in acknowledgment of Sebastian's efforts to comfort him.

As they walked Ciel noticed that everything did start to grey into background noise, just as Sebastian had told him it would. Within ten minutes he was no longer suffering nearly as much. The sun still stung his eyes a bit, but he guessed that was because his feline eyes were far more sensitive than his human eyes. He guessed that given a bit more time his eyes would completely adjust as well.

Sebastian walked toward the more shady parts of town. Clean neighborhoods and business districts gave way to the clubs and bars. Here, no matter how hard he tried, Ciel couldn't clear the entirety of the stench from his nose. The smell of liquor, smoke, trash, sweat, and sex clung to the air as if it was a permanent perfume bathing the streets. Out of all the scents in the air one registered with the young incubus strongest, the scent of human arousal. As he caught a particularly strong scent leading to a bar, his head popped up, and he purred excitedly.

Sebastian had to control the possessive feeling that rose up inside him as Ciel reacted to the scent of prey. He had to remind himself that it was the natural reaction for his mate to act that way. As a succubus, the scent of excited humans was a lure, a chime signally a meal.

Taking a centering breath, he asked, "Which way?"

Ciel meowed and directed him toward a bar just across the street. Reluctantly, Sebastian walked across the street and neared the brick building. This was going to be Ciel's first experience hunting, and he needed to make sure it went smoothly. Stopping beside the door, he set the cat down, and soon Ciel in human form was standing beside him. His mismatched eyes were filled with hunger, and Sebastian could tell he was barely controlling himself.

"You need to calm down before you can do anything," Sebastian instructed his mate.

Ciel nodded, and made a visible effort to calm himself. It wasn't easy. Since turning he hadn't be exposed to such powerful human energy before. The amount of intoxication pouring from the bar was near overwhelming for the young demon. Still, he did manage to bring a sense of control over his senses and abilities. Sebastian smiled proudly as Ciel gained control, and his eyes returned to their human color.

"Good," Sebastian said and moved to open the door. "Now you don't have to do anything. Just stand still and release a small amount of your aura. A target should come to you willingly with just that."

"Okay, I can do that," Ciel nodded as he stepped into the bar.

Ciel and Sebastian went to sit at a booth. To the patrons they looked like the typical gigolo presenting his goods to the crowd. Many scanned Ciel's body with lascivious intent, and Sebastian had to keep himself from tearing them apart. This wasn't going to be easy on him at all. Still, he gave Ciel the signal to start, and soon a small tendril of Ciel's aura was creeping into the bar's atmosphere and seeking out a target.

It didn't take long. Within a minute a person was standing and moving toward them. Before he could reach them, the pair stood, and exited the bar. As Sebastian knew he would, the human followed them out and down a back alley.

"Release more," Sebastian instructed.

Ciel's eyes glowed slightly, but the human barely noticed. His body was heating up with the images filling his mind about what he was going to do to Ciel. The boy's powers easily seduced and hypnotized him into nothing beyond a walking body of hormones. As he grew near, Ciel reached out and drew him close. The human tried to take control, but Ciel forced him into submission by releasing slightly more of his power.

The human buckled and leaned against the brick outer wall of the bar. Ciel's lips quirked up at the corners, small fangs showing. Sebastian leaned back lazily on the opposite wall, and watched as Ciel moved in. The boy's lips hovered over his prey's and he could feel his hunger beating at him in waves.

"Do it," Sebastian instructed in a much calmer voice than how he felt. Just having Ciel that close to another was driving him near insane.

He had to close his eyes when Ciel finally closed the distance and sealed his lips over the human's. There was a brief moment of silence, and then the muffled screams of the human filled the air. It was like music to Sebastian's ears. Having one's energy sucked from them was never a painless process. Unlike the human who was finding no pleasure now, Sebastian could tell Ciel was filled with a twisted kind of pleasure. It was the feel of being the one in complete control, something a succubus craved.

Once the session had gone on long enough, Sebastian stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, and whispered into his ear, "That's enough. Let him go."

A reluctant whine left Ciel's lips, but he released his prey. The human fell to his knees, then crumbled to the ground in a heap at Ciel and Sebastian's feet. The pair ignored him as Sebastian turned Ciel around, and captured his lips with his own. This kiss was possessive and held far more fire than anything provided by that food unit.

"How was it?" Sebastian asked as he pulled away from Ciel's lips to suck at his neck.

"Mm, amazing," Ciel answered with a soft moan leaving him, "But I much prefer what you're doing."

"Are you saying you want it now?" Sebastian asked, a smile curving his lips. He already knew the answer to that. He could feel Ciel's desire pressing against him.

"Are you going to deny me?" Ciel countered with a question of his own.

Sebastian's smile turned devious. "Never," he answered and recaptured Ciel's lips. Pushing him against the brick wall, he hitched the young demon's legs around his waist and ground against him.

Ciel released a strangled moan as he pushed back against Sebastian, urging him to skip the foreplay and just get to the main event. The raven was more than happy to oblige his little mate. Reaching for the buttons on his shorts, Sebastian quickly undid them and pealed the material off of one leg, and left it hanging at the ankle of his other leg. Ciel's hands found Sebastian's pants and effortlessly freed his straining arousal. Wrapping his fingers around the length he pumped him a few times causing a muffled groan to escape Sebastian's lips.

"Hurry," Ciel purred as he removed his hands.

Sebastian needed no more encouragement. Lifting Ciel's hips up further he thrust forward, sheathing himself within his mate in one stroke. Ciel cried out in bliss as the feeling of being filled encased him. Small sounds of encouragement continued to pour from his mouth, urging him to go on.

Pulling out to the tip, Sebastian thrust back into Ciel's heat. The pace was faster than normal, and with the brick against his back it was a lot rougher, but it was still amazing to Ciel. He could already feel his toes curling and the center of his stomach tightening as Sebastian continued to move within him. He was so incredibly close to his release and only within a few moments of starting.

When his release did come upon him he didn't have time to warn Sebastian. Instead he just clung to him, and cried out as he came. As Ciel floated back down from his orgasmic high he realized Sebastian was still thrusting into him, and his hand had wrapped around his already re-hardening length.

"Who said we were done?" Sebastian growled as he thrust hard into Ciel causing the smaller demon's back and waist to grind harshly against the brick.

"Ahn-Sebastian," Ciel moaned as he felt his body already setting into the pace yet again.

His hands went to Sebastian's hair, and tugged roughly on the dark strands. The slight sting caused the older demon to hiss, and grind his member against Ciel's pleasure point earning him a euphoric cry. Their lips met again, and they drank each other in as they moved in a rhythm that belonged to only them. Ciel pulled Sebastian closer and thrust his tongue into his mouth as if mimicking what Sebastian was doing within his own body. The older demon responded by gripping Ciel's hips tighter, and thrusting faster.

The new found pace had them both gasping and moaning as their releases were dragged from them. Ciel's entire body shook as he clung to his mate for support. Sebastian easily braced his little mate as his body went slack in his grip. A cocky smirk painted the older demon's face as he kissed Ciel's brow.

"Now we're done," Sebastian whispered as he slowly set Ciel down on his feet.

The boy pulled up his pants, quickly changed back into a cat, and jumped onto Sebastian's shoulders. More than happy to sleep for the rest of day after that Ciel closed his eyes, and began to purr softly as Sebastian walked out of the alley and down the street. Ciel's meal was thoroughly forgotten unconscious on the pavement.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

As they continued down the streets of London Sebastian kept his attention on high alert as he looked for his own prey. With Ciel fed he now felt much better about the situation. If he could claim his mate like that every time he ate then perhaps Ciel hunting his own food wasn't such a bad idea.

'_I'd sell my soul to the devil if it meant I could just have one more drink._' The whispered phrase reached Sebastian's ears as a woman reeking of booze passed by him. His eyes glowed softly, and he quickly set to following her.

"Maybe I can help you with that ma'am," Sebastian called out.

The woman turned and looked at him with a glazed over expression. She was beyond drunk, she was probably bordering alcohol poisoning and a trip to the hospital at this point. But, that didn't matter to the demon. What he was interested was the fact that she was willing.

"H'lp mhe whif wh't?" the woman slurred.

"For a small price I'll be willing to help you get another drink," Sebastian explained.

The woman gave him a twice over, a smile splitting her lips showing she liked what she saw. "Wh't do you h've in mind big boy?" she asked.

"It's simple, you give me your soul after I buy you a drink," Sebastian answered with every bit of seriousness as he could summon up.

The woman's eyes widened, and then she began to laugh. "S're honey, you c'n h've my so'l. It's 'll yo'rs."

Her slur was grating on his ears, but he ignored it. Leaning in, he placed a kiss to her throat, marking her and sealing the deal. It wasn't seconds later that they were on their way to a bar.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel yawned from his place on Sebastian's shoulder as the older demon bought the woman from earlier a drink and listened to her ramble. He just didn't see why Sebastian hadn't drained her right then and there. The woman was an annoyance. When the drink was gone he could feel the shift in his mate. Jumping from his shoulders, Ciel followed Sebastian as he led the woman to the back.

"Now, for my payment," Sebastian said, his voice filling with deadly malice.

The woman didn't seem to notice the change in her company. "S're, s're," she repeated. She closed her eyes and made an act out of offering herself up to him.

Sebastian quickly accepted, and sealed his lips over hers. Ciel's eyes narrowed on Sebastian as the older one began to literally suck the soul out of the woman. Her eyes snapped open almost instantly and she tried to scream, but the sound died in her throat. Ciel couldn't help but feel absolutely nothing as he watched his mate drain the life from the human female.

When she was dead Ciel returned to his human form, and leaned against the wall. "Was that good for you?" he asked bitterly.

"Not really," Sebastian sighed as he wiped at the corners of his mouth. "She tasted low class. But with such short notice I'll have to make do with horrible quality like this for now. At least until you are a bit older."

"Oh?" Ciel looked at Sebastian quizzically. "What happens then?"

"We'll enter into a contract with a human jointly," Sebastian answered. "You'll gradually feed off of him during the period of the contract, and I'll take his soul in the end."

Ciel thought about that for a moment. Soon a malicious grin spread across his own lips. "I like that plan," he purred as he moved up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "But why can't we do that know?"

"Because," Sebastian said as he leaned down and placed a kiss to Ciel's lips, "You still need to learn some control."

Ciel had to agree with him on that one. He'd nearly lost it at that first bar. So for now he'd bide his time and learn how to control himself. Then he'd be able to draw humans to him and help Sebastian with his hunt.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Angela and Ash stood in the shadows outside the pub as Sebastian walked in with a female at his arm. Their eyes narrowed as they watched the pair take a seat at the bar and order drinks. They had noticed the contract mark on her neck, but couldn't understand why he would choose such a low leveled target.

"What is he thinking?" Ash asked his twin softly.

"I don't know," Angela sighed. "But I'm sure the cat on his shoulders was that brat."

Ash's gaze traveled to the small feline perched on Sebastian's shoulders through the window. "Yeah, it is. So, how do we get him off of the Crow?" Ash questioned.

"We'll have to separate them," Angela answered. "Come on, we have to meet up with Hannah."

The male nodded, and the two melded into the shadows. As they traveled through the streets toward Hannah's location Angela considered how to separate Ciel and Sebastian.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**I've decided to split this part of the story into two parts to give you all a bit more fun, and also as an apology for not updating sooner. **

**Voice: Please review! And maybe she'll work on the next part sooner.  
Me: Don't bribe my readers with promises you can't guarantee!  
Voice: Why not?  
Me: Because it always comes back onto me when you do that.  
Voice: So?  
Me: … Just don't!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Mortal Attraction Part 2**_


	30. Part 2 Ch 9: Mortal Attraction Pt 2

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hey, yeah my updating schedule will be a little off for a while. I'm still trying to get back into a rhythm that works.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M (SMUT)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 30: Mortal Attraction Part 2_

Alois smiled as he watched people filter about the large lawn. They'd come to a city park and instantly settled in. Tonight there was going to be an amateur performance of Shakespeare's "_A Midsummer Night's Dream"_. The blonde incubus found it a bit ironic that he was hunting for food, which was the dark pleasures of humans, and the play that would draw his prey to him was about love. There was just something about that thought that drew a smile to the small teenage looking boy's lips.

He had shifted out of his fox form and into his human form an hour ago. Now he was perched in a tree looking over the humans as they set up chairs, laid out blankets, pulled out ice-chests, picnic baskets, and set up temporary tables. The park was bustling with energy. The anticipation for the play, the pleasure of the warm night, and the joy of close friends and family all of it circulated around Alois like a thick perfume. He could pick up every scent that hinted at an emotion individually and it was driving the incubus to near intoxication. The thick aroma was tantalizing to his senses and he couldn't wait to find a target and sate his hunger.

"You need to control yourself." Claude's softly spoken warning brushed against Alois' ear like a lover's caress.

Bright red eyes look down to the dark haired man leaning against the trunk of the tree he was in. "I am in control," Alois retorted.

"No you aren't," Claude said as he looked up at him. "Your eyes are glowing and your aura is beginning to become distorted."

Alois' face scrunched up. Closing his eyes he took several deep breaths. It didn't help. The inhaled air brought with it all the scents of the park and Alois felt his hunger spike.

Claude sighed. "Perhaps starting you out here wasn't a good idea," he said as he closed the book he had been pretending to read. "Let's go somewhere else."

"No," Alois shook his head. His fingers were gripping the tree branch, his knuckles white with the strain to remain in control. "I need to learn how to get over this right?" he asked. Claude nodded his head. "Then we stay. I don't want to admit defeat."

Claude closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he leaned against the tree's trunk and reopened his book. "If you lose control again we leave, no arguments," he compromised.

"Got it," Alois grinned and looked back out to the growing crowds.

The event was free so Alois wasn't expecting too much from it, but apparently there were plenty of people willing to gather for the performance. The curtains were drawn on the stage, but Alois could see people moving behind the heavy red fabric. He could hear the scrape of set props being moved around. If he concentrated he could pick up the voices of the stage hands and cast. The whole thing made him tingle. The mortal realm was just alive with sounds, scents, and sights that he hadn't noticed before when he was human.

As he sat, transfixed by the surrounding park, the lights began to come on and more people showed up. The sun was going down. The curtains lifted and three women stepped out to center stage. Several other female actors appeared and took their positions. Alois smirked as the one playing Thesus spoke. The troupe had decided to use an entirely female cast. It was an odd choice, especially when considering women were once not allowed to act, but he still liked the idea.

"They're not bad," Claude mussed beneath Alois. "Better then Shakespeare's first performance."

Alois blinked several times before looking down at his mate. "You saw the original performance of A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

"Of course," Claude answered as if that was a minor footnote in his long life. "Though, I wonder why they decided to use all women?"

"Who knows," Alois shrugged and went back to watching the crowds. He'd seen this play more times than he cared to remember. His father had been a fan of Shakespeare and he had been forced to see several plays a year due to that.

When the incubus' eyes landed on a man in the shadows of a tree he smiled. He could feel the dark desires slipping from the human. He was lusting after someone on stage. _'He's perfect,' _Alois decided and slipped down the tree.

"You found one," Claude stated as Alois came to stand beside him.

"Over there," Alois said pointing to the man he had zeroed in on.

Claude's yellow eyes narrowed on the man that had gained his little mate's attention. "Walk up behind him and release a small amount of your aura. Not a lot, just enough to gain his attention. Lead him away from the lawn and toward that stand of trees," Claude indicated the small, but dense, patch of trees off in the distance. "Once there you can use your ability to hypnotize him."

Alois nodded. Moving forward silently he approached the unknowing mortal. The man had come here out of some perverse reasoning, but now he was the prey. As Alois neared him he took in his appearance. He had sandy blond hair, dark green eyes, and a crooked nose. The incubus didn't care what he looked like though, all he cared about was the state of his body and mind.

When he was directly behind him he allowed his aura to slip out, just enough to reach the man. Almost instantly he turned around and looked down at Alois. The blonde boy smiled. Tilting his head he indicated the man to follow him. Follow him he did. Alois led the way to the center of the trees and leaned back on a trunk. He arched his back slightly, his eyes always remaining on his victim. Like the clueless creature he was, the human advanced on Alois. Wrapping one arm around Alois' waist he gripped his hair with the other one.

Alois hissed in feigned pleasure as the man's mouth attacked his exposed neck. Releasing more of his aura he began to seduce the man further, driving him deeper and deeper into a lust induced haze. When a low moan left his prey Alois turned the tables. Flipping their positions, he captured his prey's lips, and began to drink him in.

As Alois fed Claude watched from the shadows of the small forest. He was gripping the trunk of one tree so hard that the bark had splintered and pierced his skin. The sight of his mate wrapped around another other than him was infuriating. But he knew this had to be done, so he held himself back. Because he was watching it was easier for him to tell when Alois was taking too much.

Dashing forward, Claude wrapped his arms around Alois, and drew him away from the human man. Near dead, the man fell limply to the grassy ground. Alois panted in Claude's embrace. His eyes were glowing a near feral red and his body was shivering with delight. It was too much. Too much too fast, and now he was dealing with the backlash.

"Claude," Alois whimpered. "I feel hot."

"I know," Claude whispered into his ear as he pulled him away from the body. "I'll take care of it."

Once they were out of sight of the body Claude laid Alois down on the grass. Leaning over him he kissed him deeply. Alois had too much energy in his body and needed to expel some of it. The only way he knew that would work immediately was to exhaust him physically. And after seeing Alois take from another he was reeling with the need to claim what was his.

"Claude," Alois gasped as Claude's fingers undid the button on his shorts and slipped inside. His long skilled fingers stroked his already responding length. "Ahn, Claude," the small incubus cried as he arched up into him.

"Keep your voice down," Claude warned as he moved away from Alois' lips and down to his neck. His free hand unzipped the leather top and slipped it off of the demon's lithe body. Moving from his neck he nipped at his chest, but didn't linger for long. As he moved further down his body he pushed Alois' shorts down his legs and off.

Retracing his way back up the inner length of the young demon's legs, Claude parted them allowing him to see everything in its full glory. He licked his lips before he took Alois' weeping erection into his mouth. A startled and pleasure filled cry left the incubus as he gripped Claude's dark hair. As Claude moved his head up and down, he licked along the entire length, nipping at the head when he came to it.

"Claude, ahnn, please, Claude," Alois begged as he felt himself growing tighter and tighter. With each lick of Claude's tongue, with each scraping of his teeth he felt like he was burning hotter and hotter. The cool grass under his skin was the only thing that kept him from feeling like he was going to combust.

When two of Claude's fingers thrust into his ass he screamed. He barely remembered his mate's warning, and bit down on his fist. His toes curled into the lawn, pulling up small blades of grass, as his body was pulled tighter and tighter still. He didn't think he could last much longer, but Claude was an expert at toying with his body and he was keeping him poised on the precipice of ecstasy for as long as possible.

"Let me come!" Alois cried. The pleasure coursing through his body was now painful and tears were shimmering in his eyes.

With the desperate plea from his mate, Claude pumped his length a few times and swiped his tongue into the slit of his cock. With a muffled scream Alois came into Claude's mouth. Alois' body went limp beneath Claude and the older demon smirked. Reaching down he undid the button and zipper of his pants. Moving up Alois he kissed his sensitized skin.

"Mmmn," soft sounds of appreciation left Alois' blood stained lips. He'd bit down on his hand so hard in his attempts to silence himself he'd drawn blood.

Reaching his lips, Claude licked them clean, and then delved into the rich depths of his mouth to claim the sweet taste for himself. Parting from those tempting lips was hard, but he pulled away and took Alois' hand in his own. Bringing the injured palm to his mouth he began to slowly lick at the droplets of blood trickling down the creamy skin.

Alois shuddered as he felt Claude part him and enter him as he sucked at his hand. "You shouldn't hurt yourself," Claude warned as he set Alois' now healed hand down.

"But-ah, you said," Alois tried to defend his actions but Claude moving within him made it near impossible to form a coherent thought.

"You could have bitten your shirt, or me," Claude said as he thrust harder into his mate.

Alois parted his legs wider and angled his hips so Claude could go deeper. "Nn, ahn I'm sorry," he managed to get the words out before Claude sat back and drew Alois into his lap. A sharp cry left the young demon as Claude sank even further into him.

"Move for me," Claude instructed.

A whimper left Alois, but he did as he was instructed. Setting his hands on Claude's shoulders he began to move up and down on his shaft. With each pass he grew in speed and need. Seeing this, Claude's hands went to Alois' hips and steadied his pace. A displeased groan parted Alois' lips. He didn't want slow, he wanted fast and hard.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned in and whispered into Claude's ear, "Fuck me." Biting on his mate's ear he made sure he wouldn't be able to deny him.

Claude groaned, laid Alois back down on to the grass this time face down, and thrust into him at a fast and hard pace. Alois bit down on Claude's arm as he tried to keep his voice from slipping out. With the new pace and pleasure coursing through both of them they didn't last much longer.

"Claude!" Alois cried as he came.

"Alois," Claude sighed as he followed along.

They lay in the grass for several minutes as they came down from their orgasm. But their time of peace didn't last for long. Claude needed to feed. So they got dressed and headed out of the park.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Hannah, who had been following Claude and Alois, looked down at the human man Alois' had fed from. He was dead. Alois hadn't killed him directly, but he hadn't left him with enough energy to continue living. Walking away from the scene she continued to trail behind the mated pair. When she sensed the incoming presences of Ash and Angela she fell back.

"Are you trying to get us caught," she scolded when they came into her sight. "Hide your auras!"

"We need to move now, before they get back on the fairy," Angela declared, ignoring Hannah's previous words or warning.

Hannah's ice blue eyes narrowed. "How do you purpose we separate them?" she inquired.

"While Claude is feeding he won't be able to leave his prey, you'll take the boy then," Angela instructed.

"And Sebastian's mate?" Hannah asked. "How are you going to get them away from each other?"

Angela's eyes narrowed for a second before she smiled. "We have a plan, don't worry."

"I do," Hannah responded. "If I don't know every detail how can I coordinate my actions with yours?"

"We're going to draw them into a crowded area and use the confusion of the crowd to slip Ciel away," Ash explained.

The plan was simple. Hannah doubted it would work. The Crow wasn't so easily deceived. On that note neither was the Spider. They both probably knew they were being followed. But, she had no other option.

"Fine," Hannah agreed and turned to follow after Claude and Alois.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well, so what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Want more?**

**Voice: Of course they want more! Stop teasing them you evil B*TCH!  
Me: … *crying* You don't have to yell at me! *sobs*  
Voice: Oh you big baby! Stop whimpering.  
Me: Bu-u-t *sob*  
Voice: Good lord, please review. **

**Next Chapter: **_**Move of Desperation**_


	31. Part 2 Ch 10: Move of Desperation

_**Mark of the Beast**_

**Hey all! Yeah I know I've been gone for a long time, but you see I have been very busy with life or something like that. But wait no more, here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Neko-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

_Chapter 31: Move of Desperation_

Hannah moved briskly through the throng of people walking down the sidewalk of the city. If anyone noticed her movements none gave hint. Her attention was solely on the pair walking ahead of her. She could see her target's bright blond hair as she trailed after them. There was no real signal to start this plan, so she had decided to make the move when she deemed it safe. When that was, she wasn't sure yet.

As she considered when to strike, the two abruptly turned off of the main road and onto a small alley. Seeing this as her possible chance, she concentrated on hiding her presence from Claude above all else. If he noticed her than there wouldn't be time to act, she'd be dead. As she walked she also took note of the direction they were traveling, the docks.

'_They are going back,'_ Hannah noticed with alarm. Once in Hell they would never be able to pull of their plan successfully. Everything hinged on it happening in the Mortal Realm. _'It's now or never._' With that rueful thought in mind she leapt forward.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Angela and Ash waited in the shadows as Sebastian lead Ciel to a small café. They glowered as the dark demon bought his young mate a drink, and hissed at the tender expression on his face. Demons, such as Sebastian, were masses of negative emotions so the tender and almost _loving_ displays were enough to make the two fallen angels sick.

"We should move now before they head back to the boat," Ash suggested to his twin.

Angela continued to stare hate and anger at the pair as they made their way through the crowds. As Ash had hinted at, they were moving back toward the docks.

"We can't touch him within Father's domain," Ash reminded her. "We must do this here."

"I know!" Angela hissed. Her eyes narrowed as she ran through the plan yet again. Many times she had considered what this moment would be like, and now all her planning was going to pay off. She could barely contain the joy she felt. "You know what to do, right Ash?"

Ash smiled at the fair skinned woman and nodded. "Leave it to me," he assured her.

With an answering smile of her own the two waited for the pair to leave the bustling streets of downtown London and travel on a more secluded and darker road. When they did, three minutes later, Angela gave the signal to move in. Ash launched himself in front of Sebastian a cocky grin showing on his pale pink lips and shinning in his eyes. Sebastian regarded the other coldly. Ciel, having been slightly surprised by the fallen angel's appearance, clutched tightly to Sebastian's jacket.

"What do you want?" Sebastian demanded of the man before them.

Ash said nothing as he advanced on Sebastian. His arm slashed forward like a sword, missing Sebastian's neck by centimeters.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. He turned furious red eyes to his mate's attacker. "How dare you," he hissed. His teeth elongated and his eyes glowed brightly in his rage.

Ash, for but a second, was still with momentary fright. The opening was all Sebastian needed to recover and go on the offensive. Ash leapt back, his face nearly avoiding the attack from the older demon. Still a shallow laceration appeared on his left cheek.

"Ciel, stay back and stay alert," Sebastian instructed. "The other one should be around here somewhere."

Ciel looked up at his mate, concern swimming in his large eyes. "Are you sure? I can help," he insisted.

Sebastian allowed a soft laugh to escape at those words. Leaning down he kissed Ciel briefly before whispering, "I have no doubt, but your safety is my only concern."

Though reluctant, Ciel nodded his understanding and stepped back from Sebastian. The tall demon's caring smile faded as he turned to face Ash completely. The fallen angel had to suppress the urge to run as Sebastian advanced on him.

"How would you like to die?" Sebastian asked as he grew closer. "A hole through the heart? Perhaps you'd like to be headless, I'm sure it would be of great improvement to your present appearance."

Ash's eyes narrowed at the not so subtle insult. "Don't mock me Crow!" he barked out as he lunged at him again.

"I wasn't mocking you," Sebastian said as he easily avoided this strike. "I was only trying to give you the choice as to the method of your demise."

"I will not fall here!" Ash proclaimed as he struck out again.

Ciel watched with worried fascination as the two fought within the cramped quarters of the back alley. He'd never seen such elegant movements before. Ash paled in comparison with his sloppy and half-hazard attacks.

"Should you really be looking away?" Ciel spun around to see Angela smiling at him from a crate nearby. The woman slipped off of her wooden perch and approached the young demon. "You're an eyesore," she purred as she reached him. Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around his throat.

The tiniest of sounds escaped Ciel before he could no longer breathe. The sound was enough though to warn Sebastian of his state. With wide eyes he took in Angela, who had Ciel tucked into her body. She laughed at him as she leapt to the rooftops and began to run.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted and attempted to give chase. Having forgotten Ash in his horror of seeing Ciel unconscious in Angela's grasp he didn't have time to react when the other twin attacked him again. Pain radiated in his skull, his vision swam, and then nothing.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Claude snapped and growled at the woman standing before him, Alois clutched in her arms. One moment they had been walking together peacefully, the next Alois was gone. Spinning, he saw Hannah picking his mate up and cradling him to her.

"What do you want?" he growled at the demonesse.

"You know what I want," Hannah answered as she tightened her grip on Alois. "I want you to suffer the same pain I had to suffer when you killed my partner."

"What you're doing is against all of our rules," Claude reminded her. He was trying to remain calm so he could think clearly.

Hannah smiled, "What are you talking about? He got in the way of my target."

Claude's eyes widened minutely as he registered her ploy. "I won't let this go your way. Now return my mate to me she demon!" Claude demanded.

"No," Hannah answered clearly.

Eyes now glowing a feral red, Claude moved. One second he was in front of her the next he was behind her. Hannah, accustomed to the moves of her enemy for she had studied him relentlessly for years, easily dodged the incoming attack. Using her demonic strength and balance she kicked Claude cleanly in the chest sending him crashing into the wall of the building to the right of them.

"You can't beat me," Hannah declared with an air of superiority. "I know everything there is to know about you, and you know next to nothing about me. Knowledge is your enemy in this fight."

Turning, she made to leave. When the sound of bricks falling followed her she stopped and turned to see Claude trying to stand. "W-ai-t," he gasped.

"Just stay down," Hannah hissed and sent a cold shaft of air to freeze the Spider where he was struggling to get back to his feet. With Claude out she turned and headed for the rendezvous point.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Ciel, with a throbbing in his head and stiffness to his neck he'd never experienced before, woke to a dimly lit room. The last thing he could remember was trying to scream for Sebastian. His eyes widened as his memory came back and he bolted up, only to be yanked back down by his neck. Reaching up he jerked at the metal collar around his throat.

"It's no use." Ciel glanced in the direction of the voice that had spoken. With his demonic sight he was able to make out Alois just outside his reach. "They've done something to the chains and collars so that we can't get free, unless we want to cut our heads off."

Ciel grimaced at the idea of beheading himself, it was an entirely unappealing notion. "Where are we?" he thought out of all the questions rambling around within his head that one was the most important.

"Good question," Alois sighed. "I wish I knew."

With a groan Ciel leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. There was one light-fixture and it wasn't provided much illumination. "Why are you here?" Ciel asked his second question as an afterthought to the dread filling him. Why hadn't Sebastian followed him?

"Hannah," Alois answered with a tight and controlled voice. Ciel glanced over to him and noticed he was experiencing much of the same emotions himself.

"Do you know what they want with us?" Ciel asked.

Alois thought about that for a minute. He could only think of one reason why the she demon would want to take him. "She wants revenge on Claude," he finally said. "And I'm guessing she's going to use me to get it."

Ciel scrutinized his fellow prisoner and friend. "How?" he inquired curiously.

"Either by using me as bait to kill Claude," he trembled at the mere idea those words suggested, "Or she's going to kill me so he can feel what she felt."

Ciel had heard about Hannah's hatred and why, so both of those ideas seemed like a legitimate prediction.

"What about you?" Alois asked.

"Angela brought me while Sebastian was busy fighting Ash," Ciel answered with a bitter tone. "Cowards can't accept he's chosen me."

Alois chuckled. "You sound more upset over them attacking Sebastian than abducting you," he mentioned.

"Aren't you?" Ciel demanded of the blonde.

Alois shrugged, then winced. His body was extremely sore. "I was knocked out almost instantly so I don't know if they fought," he answered.

"There has to be _some_ reason they haven't come!" Ciel stressed, hoping to make the other see the obvious fact he was trying to avoid. "They fought, and Sebastian and Claude _both lost_," his voice cracked as he said the final two words.

Tears stung Alois' bright blue eyes. He didn't want to think that his mate had lost. But Ciel's words rang in his head making it impossible to deny them.

Before either could continue the conversation, a door on the opposite end of the room opened and three people walked in. "I see you two are awake," Angela's voice drifted over to them. The two incubi glared at the fallen angels and Hannah as they made their way over to them.

_xXx Mark of the Beast xXx_

Sebastian groaned as he rose from his forced state of unconsciousness. Cursing his own stupidity at being caught from behind he leapt into the air and began to race along the rooftops. He sent his sense out in every direction possible as he searched for any trace of his young mate. When he caught a lingering scent heading away from the docks at a ninety degree angle he followed it.

'_I'm coming Ciel!'_ he declared hoping that the thought would somehow reach his young mate. Telepathy was not something either of them shared, but he knew the mating bond was strong enough that some demons just_ knew_ things about the other. Not being one to pray he wasn't going to go that far, but he still hoped that Ciel would hear him.

Turning sharply when the scent did he ran straight into another running along the rooftops of the city. Alert and ready for another fight Sebastian sprang to his feet, eyes glowing red as he looked for the attacker. If he was surprised by seeing Claude in a mirrored position to his he didn't show it.

The two demons stared at each other for a split second before turning and running side by side.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that is the 31****st**** chapter! Holy heck, this is my LONGEST story to date! Well, I'm glad you've all stuck around for this story and I hope you continue to support it to its conclusion.**

**Voice: Why wouldn't they?  
Me: I was being polite! Why do you always have to be rude?  
Voice: I don't know, ask yourself that question.  
Me: Huh? Why?  
Voice: … Never mind.**

**Please Review.  
Next Chapter: **_**Demonic Love**_


End file.
